


Underhell

by Fluffx_x



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 58,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffx_x/pseuds/Fluffx_x
Summary: Remake of a old au Chia x Red fic, where in this story, where Red was even meaner, tougher for her to get through.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Another genocide run. Another true reset. Before Red even processed what was happening, immediately he wakes up to the barking of the Captain of the Royal Guard himself. Of course. The Captain assumed his older brother was just a lazy peice of shit.  
Red rubbed his eye sockets, sitting up. 

Papyrus: If I find you asleep once more, you will be homeless! Am I clear!? 

Red chuckled, didn't think he'd actually go that far, rolling his eyelights. 

Red: loud and clear, could use a breath mint. 

Papyrus: EXCUSE ME!? 

Red: kidding, boss 

Papyrus scoffed, glaring at him. He had no patience for this shit. 

Papyrus: Can you for once take your job seriously? Is that so hard to ask? 

Red: I do, boss. It just gets so boring. 

Papyrus: What would you do if a human snuck past you, attacked our people, all because you fell asleep on the job? You'd be seen as a traitor..you could get sentenced to death.. I can't help you then..you have to be serious, Sans.. 

Red was silent, but gave a weak nod. Papyrus stood there, silent, looking into nothing, zoned out at the whole thought. 

Papyrus: I don't want to have to kick you out..but one more, I'll be given no choice. If it'll make you be serious, that's what will have to happen.. 

Papyrus quietly walked away, leaving Red remaining how he was. Red didn't think he should tell his point of view. Papyrus already has too much to deal with. Plus, would he even believe him? He didn't think so. He sighed, pulling up his hood. He really could go for a mustard right now.. 

Red huffed, prepared a quick trap before teleporting off to retrieve a mustard. 

By the time he came back, he noticed a huge hole where the trap used to be, put the mustard on his post, hurriedly going over, looking inside, eyes widening

Red: Well, I'll be damned..


	2. Capture

Papyrus was working on setting up more traps, hearing his theme song play from his phone, he reached into his pocket, seeing his brother was calling. Confirming, he answered 

Papyrus: What is it now, Sans? 

Red: uh, boss, I uhh..actually caught one. 

Papyrus: Caught wha-..wait..YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY CAUGHT A HUMAN!? 

Red: yup. 

Papyrus dashed over to the sentry post fast, what felt like in no time. His eyes were wide, excited. Red gestured his head at the hole in front of him, Papyrus looked in, grinning wide 

Papyrus: OH MY GOD! WE ACTUALLY CAUGHT ONE! GOOD WORK, SANS! NOW GET IT OUT OF THE HOLE! 

Red: Aye, Captain. 

Red used his red magic, lifting the human out, getting a better look..he wasn't sure why but..something deep in him told him don't hurt the human. Papyrus snatched it from the air, throwing it over his shoulder. It seemed to be a woman. But she looked pretty young. Her long brown hair was messy, her sandals looked like they'd seen better days, she was in a long loose Batman t shirt, fluffy red plaid pajama pants. 

Papyrus: Come, I have questions for the human. Follow to the torture chamber! 

The torture chamber was just their shed. Red nodded, following behind, keeping his boney hands in the pockets of his heavy winter coat. 

Red: Boss, I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling about her. I don't like it. 

Papyrus: Ridiculous! I'm sure it's nothing the GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS can handle! 

Red: if you say so. I still don't like it. 

Papyrus: *sigh* look..if something goes wrong, you and I can both take it. It's fine, Sans. 

Red: if you really think so, then alright I guess.. still don't like it

The brothers made their way to their shed, Red opening the door with his magic, Papyrus going in first, Red going after, closing the door behind him. Papyrus set the woman by the wall

Papyrus: cuff her up, Sans. We don't want to risk the human trying to escape or do any funny business.. 

Red quietly nodded, grabbing the set of handcuffs, then cuffing her wrists to the wall. 

Papyrus: hmm..do we have something to use to cover her eyes? 

Red: why? 

Papyrus: I want to see her reaction to us. I want to see the look of pure shock, terror! 

Red snorted, rolling his eyes, doing what the taller, but youngest brother wanted. 

Red: Anything else, or is that good? 

Papyrus: that's fine. Now, let's wait for her to wake up. 

Red: geez. Not too long. I got a date with a burg at Grillbz' later. I ain't waiting so long for her to wake up. 

Papyrus: I told you stop eating that slop! That's unhealthy!


	3. Meeting the bros

The brothers waited for the girl to wake up. Red didn't want to be there, he was bored as shit. Papyrus however, stayed in his serious position, staring down at her, his boney hands on his hips. Red snorted, amused he could stay that way for so long. 

Red: well, I'm gonna go get me a burg. 

Papyrus: Sans! No! I need you here, lazy Shit head! 

Red: but why tho? I doubt she's waking u- 

Right as he was about to finish the sentence, he noticed the girl raising her head 

Red: wait, nevermind, she's up. 

The girl was confused for only a short bit, turned into fear when she realized she was blindfolded, binded. Her cheeks lost color in them, her heart started to hurt from her panic, trying to attempt to move her hands, only to quickly realize she can't 

Papyrus: No use escaping, human! I, the great and terrible papyrus, have captured you! Now I will turn you in! But first, I have questions, you must answer! All about the humans, surface! But first! Human, are you prepared!? Feast your eyes on the glory that is me, the great and terrible papyrus! 

Red snorted in amusement once more, entertained by the tall skeleton's ego. 

Papyrus grabbed the blindfold, yanked it off, the girl let out a "ow", him accidentally pulling her hair while doing so 

Papyrus: Sorry, didn't mean to pull your hair, human. BEHOLD THE GLORY THAT IS ME! NEHEHEHEHEH! 

The girl wasn't even that panicked anymore how over the top this guy was, it didn't help the fact he struck a toony evil pose, which made her hold back a chuckle. 

Woman: ..love the outfit. Looks nice. 

Papyrus: You really like it!? Finally someone does! My brother here always mocks it! He has no sense in fashion with his smelly ass clothes! 

Red: ya know I'm right here, right? 

Woman: damn. That's mean. 

Red: you're not doing a good job in trying to make her fear ya, paps. She's laughing, agreeing, complimenting ya. 

Papyrus glared at him, crossing his arms. Silent for a bit, turning around, key in hand 

Papyrus: well, I changed my mind! She knows how great I am! About bloody time someone acknowledged my greatness! 

Red: well, if ya love yourself so much, why don't ya just marry yourself?   
He said, grinning 

Papyrus: Oh yeah! Maybe I fucking will!! 

That caused both Red and the woman to not help, but burst into laughter. Any fear she felt was now out of her system...for now.   
Papyrus unlocked her handcuffs, helping her up to her feet. 

Papyrus: come, human. There's room for you at my house. Nobody visits us. Come, Sans! 

The bros, the girl went to the house, papyrus showed her the empty bed room, that was gaster's but with him being trapped in the void, the brothers didn't remember, didn't know why the extra rook was there.   
The girl sat on the bed, papyrus turned around 

Papyrus: now, human, brace yourself! For I am a professional pasta artist, am going to cook the best lasagna you will ever taste! 

The girl nodded   
Girl: oh hey, my name is Chia by the way. 

Red: like the tea?..who names their kid after tea? 

Papyrus: be nice to our guest, sans! 

Red: yes, boss. 

Papyrus left, went to cook. Red looked at Chia, his toothy grin was no longer visible, his face looked..scary. Chia lost color in her face, her heart stop beating. 

Red: alright. Let me make it clear. I don't like ya. Got that? So, I think it makes sense if I tell ya the rules. So.. don't ya ever leave without us knowing. The kingdom will freak, my brother would get fired, seen as a traitor. I ain't letting some weirdo cause my brother to lose everything he worked for. You will give him nothing but respect, or we will have a bad time.. don't do anything to hurt him, make him cry... capiche? 

Chia: y-yes, sir.. 

Red: good..good. that's what I like to hear.. 

He walked off, hands in his coat pockets, leaving Chia in shock, trembling. He wasn't joking around. He did it to prove his point, don't get on his bad side. It was best not to piss him off


	4. First night

In the kitchen, Papyrus was putting the lasagna in the oven, closing the door, typing in the time, hearing Red teleport into the room. 

Papyrus: Sans, what were you doing just now? 

Red: oh, I was just giving the girl some ground rules. 

Papyrus: ground rules, huh? Good think-wait a minute..since when did you care about ground rules!? Did you threaten our guest, sans!? 

Red: Only if she breaks the rules, causes ya to get killed or fired! 

Papyrus sighed heavily, holding his head.   
Papyrus: ..fine. you have a point.. lasagna is in the oven, it'll be ready soon. No Grillby's while it bakes! 

Red: sure. 

Of course, the obvious happened right when paps wasn't looking, Red teleported, going there anyway. He never listened to papyrus' orders. He knew he'd do it, it wasn't anything new. 

Papyrus snarled, rolling his eyes   
Papyrus: that piece of shit..he never listens to me.. 

Hearing the oven go off, he got the pasta out, cutting square slices. He took one of the slices with him to where Chia was at, knocking, letting her know the dinner was ready. 

Papyrus: I apologize for my embarrassment of a brother by the way, he never listens to me. Sans is just an asshole. 

Chia opened the door, thanking him for dinner, closing the when he walked off. 

Papyrus ate, did some house work, went to bed. Red came home, drunk, around 2am, letting out a burp as he went in the kitchen, getting the last of the lasagna papyrus made, teleporting upstairs. 

Chia came down, washed, put away her dishes when she was certain Red left the room. She didn't want to get on his bad side, didn't want to risk any negative interaction. 

Looking out the window, seeing the snow filled town. There's no way she would have even made it to the town if it weren't for the two skeletons. She would have died on the way for sure. 

Chia: it's pretty tho.. 

She was very tempted to open the door, get a small grab of snow, go back in, eat it. It had been many years since she's gotten deep snow, growing up, she would eat a little bit of the clean snow. Red's words echoed in her head, so she didn't want to risk getting caught by anyone. 

Papyrus woke up in the morning, seeing the used, dirty lasagna tray in the sink, knowing Red put it there. 

Papyrus: Sans... can't you wash your own dishes for once? He's going to attract bugs, I'm going to be pissed. 

He grumbled, taking his gloves off, starting a pot of coffee before cleaning the dirty dish. He didn't even hear Chia come in the room with the sink on. 

Chia: ah, he must have brought it back after I went to sleep. 

Papyrus: he did. He does that all the time. He never eats my dinner until two or three in the morning, then he doesn't clean up after himself. It's fucking annoying. 

Chia: I feel that, I understand. 

Papyrus: I'm making coffee. You can have some if you want. 

Chia: thank you. 

Papyrus: Chia, can I ask you to do something for me? 

Chia: mhm. 

Papyrus: can you go to sans' room, wake him up? He has to be at his sentry post, I normally have to wake him. 

Chia: sure but..he doesn't like me. He straight up said it. 

Papyrus: if he does anything, I'll wack him with my boot. 

Chia was still nervous, uncertain, but the tall one was the one being nicer to her, she's lucky he spared her, so she had to return the favor. 

Red's room was gross. It reeked of mustard, empty bottles everywhere, beer bottles, his bed stuff was all just in one tight ball, he was just curled up like a ball to keep warm. Used cigarettes on the ground, a tornado that had dirty clothes, a shoe trapped in there. Red was asleep in his socks, shorts, red turtleneck sweater, snoring loudly, red drool running from his mouth. Chia was hesitant, breathed in before gently shaking him.   
His eye socket opened, alarmed red magic looking at her, in a annoyed, tired, grumpy voice, he spoke 

Red: did you really just wake me up? 

Papyrus: Sans! I asked her to! Get up! Go to your post, lazy bones! 

Red grumbled, stretching 

Red: great. Boss ain't enough, he now has a helper. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

Chia: sorry, I mean, I love to sleep, am lazy too, I was ju- 

Red: zip it. I'm up now, so..shoo. 

Chia felt hurt, but she just nodded, left the room. That's all she could do. She had hope maybe eventually he'd trust her.


	5. Bottled up feelings

Two weeks had passed, Chia was still there with the brothers.Papyrus was protective of her. He wasn't even sure why. 

Red didn't actually fully hate her. He did care, he just acted like he didn't. The tough guy act. It was just because he had trouble trusting humans because of the unfair treatment they gave monsters. He was also paranoid Chia would end up being like Frisk, constantly fucking with the timelines, genocide runs, pacifist runs. He felt Frisk was more than enough, he could not do 2 humans fucking with him like that. He wanted to show her that he was not one you wanted to push around. 

Grillby recently gave her a job at his bar. Only the monsters in Snowdin knew of her. Papyrus had to bribe him to help keep her being there a secret. The monsters were rude to her just because she was a human. She wanted to cry there alot, but she did her best to stay as strong as she could. It was either this or death. 

Grillby let Chia go home early that night, she went home, went to the room. 

She laid down in bed, decided to take a nap... 

The sounds of the brothers...arguing in the living room woke her. She listened in for a bit, trying to pick up what it was about. 

Red: Ya fucking care way more about that damn human more than Ya do your own brother!? Ya would be dead a long time ago if it weren't for me! This is the thanks I get!? Constantly barked at! I can't help that I'm always falling asleep! My magic drains so much energy!

Papyrus: it wouldn't if you at least tried to be more active! 

Red: easier said than done! Why is it ya let that human sleep a long time, but get so offended if I do!? Talk about fucking favoritism! 

Papyrus: the human is a guest, Sans! 

Red: yeah, weeks ago! She lives here, has a job now, I don't see ya getting onto her ass! Ever! 

Papyrus didn't say anything, was silent 

Red: ah, see, I'm right, huh!? ..I get it..the great and powerful papyrus wants to fuck a human!   
He snorted 

Papyrus: watch your mouth, you shitty pervert! 

Red: ha! Good luck! That girl is too big of a chicken shit to ever want to do anything even remotely different! You really and truly think she'd want t- 

Chia: hey, stop. There's no need to talk like that. 

While they were fighting, she realized it was about her, she came down, decided to break it up before things escalated further. 

Red: I'll talk however I want. He's my brother. Sometimes I wonder if he forgot about that.. 

Papyrus: That's enough, Sans! Enough with your petty shit! 

Red stood there, eye pupils gone..he looked emotionless for a bit before chuckling. 

Red: petty shit, huh? 

Chia frowned, trying to comfort him, rubbing his back. He still wasn't fully adjusted to her. He gave her a pretty hateful look, eye glowing bright. 

Red: don't test my patience... 

He warned her. Papyrus slapped him hard, sending Red in shock. 

Papyrus: she was just worried about you, asshat! Don't you dare threaten her! 

Red: so..I'm right? You'd rather have her than me.. 

Papyrus: That's not true, Sans! Stop this! 

Red: huh..and what will you do if it turns out she's no better than the kid? I bet she's just faking it. Because she knows we can easily turn her in. She's fucking with us, Paps.. 

Chia: no I'm not! 

Red: And give me one good reason why I should believe yo- 

He suddenly felt familiar magic surrounding him. Papyrus didn't want to risk him getting more heated, trying to attack her. Red was pissed more than he was before, breaking out with his own magic. 

Red: Really!? You don't trust me that much!? The one who cared for you your entire life!? The one who is why you got in the Royal Guard!? 

Papyrus: I said sto- 

Red: Is that all you can say to me!? 

He was actually legitimately hurt through this entire fight. Wet magic for tears began to form in his eyes. He felt papyrus preferred someone who hadn't been there for long over his own brother. 

Papyrus: Sans, let's talk about thi- 

Red: what do you think I've been doing!? 

Chia came up behind Red, was about to wrap her arms around him to hug him. But his magic was alarmed, acting out of reflex, still hurt about this whole thing, red magic blasted around him. It was a strong blast wave, before they knew it, Chia was thrown by it so hard, when Red turned around, hearing a loud thud, crashing, Chia was buried under the bookshelf, books all over the floor. It was a mess. 

The magic immediately drained out, in shock, trying to process what just happened before darting over with Papyrus, both lifting the shelf off the girl, throwing some books a side until they saw her, pulling her out of the pile, carrying her to the couch. 

Red: Oh my god..her head is bleeding...! I..i..Papyrus..I-I-I didn't mean t- 

He stuttered over his own words, teleporting to the bar as Grillby just finished locking up. 

Red: Grillby please! You gotta help us! Jesus! 

Grillby: The fuck, Sans!? What's going on!? 

Red: I-It's Chia! She's hurt! Her head is bleeding! 

Grillby: What!? 

Red grabbed his arm, teleporting with him. Grillby saw Papyrus beside her, cleaning the blood with a wet cloth. The purple fire monster dropped his coat, rolling his sleeves up, sadly getting on the floor to take a look at the unconscious girl. 

Red was silent, his heart hurt.. he wanted to flee from the sight, but he had to know how bad it was.. 

Grillby: What the hell happened, Sans? 

Red: It was an accident! I- I didn't mean for this to happen! My magic-! I-! I-...I was jealous okay!? I was fucking jealous! 

Papyrus looked over to see his older brother trembling violently, seeing all the bottled up anger, hurt finally spilling out 

Red: I just wanted my baby brother to treat me the same way he treats her..I wanted what she had..I was pissed because she was getting all the attention, treatment I wanted from him..I didn't think it was fair... eversince she was new down here, he took such a liking to her...deep down..I guess..I felt replaced.. 

Papyrus:..how long have you been feeling this way, Sans?..it all happened so suddenly..why didn't you talk to me?! 

Red: because...I didn't want you to worry. You already have alot going on. I'm already a burden..why give you more weight to weigh you down? 

Papyrus:..Sans.. I haven't been there for you.. I've been frustrated too easy, I've been screaming my head off instead of asking if you're okay.. 

Grillby: alright, good news, she will be okay. Bad news, she's going to be out for awhile. Could take days. Judging that injury. 

Papyrus: thank you, Grillby. 

Grillby: if something happens, get me. 

Red: thanks. 

Grillby left the house, the brothers took Chia to the room she sleeps in, tucked her in bed, closed the door, went back to the living room, sitting on the couch. They talked more about all the stuff they bottled up, their feelings, apologizing. They ended up falling asleep together on the couch, both out like a light.   
They needed this for such a long time. 

They slept the whole morning away. Papyrus didn't even make Red go to his post. He actually let him sleep more, got up, made some coffee, doing the house work. Red woke up around 4 in the afternoon. He was surprised it was so late. More because papyrus actually let him, didn't make him wake up. 

He felt well rested, much better, popping his back. 

Red: heh.. that feels much better..just what I needed.. 

Papyrus: let's not let anything like that happen ever again. 

Red: deal. So, what's for breakfast? I'm hungry now. 

Papyrus: it's almost dinner time! There's coffee made, but I'll make spaghetti in a minute! 

Red: sounds good. 

As Red was stretching his back, he heard footsteps, turning around, he saw Chia looking confused. Red inhaled, getting himself ready to face her. Once he felt prepared to go to her after causing what happened the night before, he walked over, looking down at her. 

Red: Heya, how's your head doing? 

Chia:..kinda hurts..? 

Red: figures. That looked painful. 

Chia: ..what happened? 

Red: last night. 

Chia:..but what happened last night? 

Red: ya don't remember huh? That's good, it's better that way. 

Chia: I'm sorry, I feel stupid, but..where am I, who are you? 

Red: hahaha, very funny. Good one. 

Chia:...i really don't know..I'm sorry.. 

Red:....you're serious?.. it's me. Sans. 

Chia still looked confused. Red asked her some questions. Which resulted in him teleporting to Papyrus 

Red: Paps! She doesn't remember us! 

Papyrus: What do you mean by that!?


	6. Lunch at Grillby's

Time had passed. Unfortunately it was true. Chia really had forgotten who the brothers were, some memories from the head injury. Red and papyrus decided to not tell her what had happened that day, felt it was best of she didn't know. They told her that she fell off a ladder, hit her head. They also made up a lie how she met them. They told her that she fell, was being attacked, they saved her, took her in. And she believed them. They knew it was wrong, but they agreed she should never know how it really happened, had to be protected from the truth. In fear she'd be afraid, try to run away, resulting in anyone outside of Snowdin catching her, Asgore finding out. They knew the king would not be happy if they found out they had her for so long, never told him. 

She continued to live with them, continued to work for Grillby. Grillby went along with it, but wasn't happy about it, didn't get why they lied, felt she'd eventually learn the truth. 

He'd gotten protective of her. Like a father. He did have a bio daughter that lived in Hotland. But his ex wife hated him, refused to let him see her, which hurt his heart, was why he was always looking pissed. 

Grillby: shit. Chia, I'm out of beer bottles. Do you mind going to the walk in, grabbing a new box, restock? 

Chia: I got it 

Red came in, plopped down in his normal spot, letting out a gross groan 

Red: one burg, cut the ketchup, extra, extra, extra mustard. 

Grillby: the usual then? 

Red: ya know me. 

Grillby wrote it down, as he handed it to the chef in the kitchen, he looked back at the lazy skeleton 

Grillby: you know, you really owe it to your brother. If it weren't for him, chia wouldn't be my employee, you'd still owe me a fuck ton of money. 

Red: yeah, I know. 

Grillby: you really shouldn't take him for granted. 

Red snorted, as he was about to speak, he jerked up, his magic getting alarmed, hearing Chia, from the walk in door, loudly go "OWCH!", teleporting over there, Chia was still holding the full, unopened beer box, with the urge to tear up, teleporting back with her, setting the beers aside with his magic 

Grillby: what happened!? 

Chia: I'm okay! That mcfreakin' fridge door closed on my ankle, it really hurt. 

Grillby: oh, I see. Yeah, that's happened to me several times here. It does hurt. 

Red: working in food sounds dangerous, hard 

Chia: it is! I used to work in fast food for years! I've busted my thumb open trying to get a broken door open, I've burned myself with fresh coffee, a box of unopened toys fell on my head once, scarred my hand getting fries ready, constantly getting paper cuts from packaging. 

Red: I'm glad I don't work in food then. Sounds awful. 

Grillby: you would say that. If you were back here, you'd see its not as easy to deal with you as it looks. 

Red: ah, ya love me, ya know it. What would ya do if ya didn't see me? 

Grillby: assume you were dead. 

Chia: that often, huh? 

Grillby: yup. He never gets tired of it. Here everyday, same shit

Chia: I'd at least try to mix it up a little 

Red: hey, I'm a simple guy, what can I say? 

The bell was rung in the kitchen, Grillby got his order, set it down. Red made a big bite, getting mustard all over his cheek bones. He really loved that stuff. Chia reached in her pocket, counting her money before typing on the register, paying out. She grabbed a beer for him, set it beside him. 

Chia: I paid for it, the burger. 

Red: huh..well..thanks..didn't have to do that. 

Chia: I wanted to. It's okay. 

Papyrus: Sans! There you are, you lazy sack of shit! I told you not to leave your post! You never listen to me! Then you wonder why i- 

As he was scolding Red, Chia was trying to think fast, counted how much money she had left. It was enough to get Papyrus a treat. Typing, paying fast, working as fast as she could before things got too heated

Chia: Here you go, papyrus. I made you a shake. 

Papyrus: -I didn't pay for that! 

Chia: I did, it's for you. You work alot, you deserve one. 

Papyrus: well, i- nyeh! Well, I shouldn't- thank you, Chia. 

The royal guard sat in the booth beside the sentry post guard, with a smile on his face that..was barely seen. It was nice. Both brothers were actually having a good time. And actually spending time having lunch together, which never happened. 

Grillby was surprised, patting Chia's head. 

Grillby: I've never seen them on lunch at the same time. You know..you're something else, child. 

The other monsters were stairing, whispering. 

Meanwhile, From a unknown source, a figure watched through a magic portal. His glowing bright blue eye looked annoyed. His deep, demon sounding voice growled 

Nightmare: disgusting..way too happy for my taste..


	7. Alone

Later that night, both brothers were asleep in their rooms, Chia was still up, watching tv in the living room on the couch, drinking a cup of black coffee. She wasn't tired just yet, it was still a bit too early for her too, since she was off the next day. 

Before she knew it, she'd accidentally fallen asleep on the couch without even realizing she did. She managed to wake up, when a familiar voice was heard. 

Red: ey, you'll hurt your neck if ya fall asleep like that. 

Chia snapped out of it, apologizing, sitting up 

Chia: sorry, I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I'm going to bed now. 

Chia heard a noise...a growl sounding noise. Like a stomach growling.. 

Chia: you hungry? 

Chia turned her head to look at him, but he wasn't even in the room.. 

Chia: guess he teleported back to bed?..hm.. I was going to suggest something for him I saw earlier.. ah well...

Chia turned off the tv before she was headed back to the room she had been staying in. But Red was heard again...sobbing? She felt hurt for him, went up to his room, seeing Red sitting in the middle of his floor. 

Chia: you okay? ...what's wrong? 

Red just sobbed louder than before, not even answering her. This made Chia unsure what to do. 

Chia: Papyrus! Sans is cryin-

Suddenly a loud cracking sound. It scared the shit out of her. The cracking grew..she realized his smile was growing so sickly wide that it was literally cracking his skull, his cries faded out, turning into chuckling which turned into loud, hysterical laughing, which turned deep, demonic sounding. He suddenly lunged at her, making chia scream. 

He was gone. The room was not his room. It was just an empty room with nothing. But a single person. It was a Sans. He looked like he was a prince, wearing his crown, dressed in a purple royal outfit. A book was in his lap, quietly reading. 

Chia stood there, felt like she was having a heart attack, the color in her face was gone, her throat was sore, wanting to cry. The sans just sat, continued to read. 

Chia: h-hey, where am i? 

Prince: Go away. 

Chia: I don't know how..I'm not even sure what's going on, I promise.. 

Prince: *sigh* will it make you leave me alone? 

Chia: yes, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be annoying, I'm just- 

The prince closed his book, putting it down, standing up. He never looked up at her, his face was not fully seen. 

Chia: I'm just really scared is all. See, I was at home, Red woke me up, I was about to go to bed, I heard him crying, I went to check on him, t- 

Prince: your talking is getting on my nerves.. 

Chia felt her heart pain up, it felt like it was stuck in her throat, before she could apologize, her body suddenly felt grabbed, being crushed in the grasp of something big, thick, long, slimmy...slimmy black tentacles? 

Her face was suddenly roughly grabbed as the Prince finally looked at her, black slime oozed from his eye sockets, mouth, she screamed

Prince: But, your fear is going to make quite a meal! So weak! So vulnerable! Useless! Terrified! It's fantastic! 

The Prince slowly revealed to be the black, goopy, evil Sans that is Nightmare. The King of negativity. His mouth opened, his glowing blue tongue pushed inside of her mouth, along with black slime. He was forcing her to swallow tons of that stuff, it felt endless, it ended up making her pass out. Nightmare moved his head back, grinning at his prey. 

Nightmare: that was too easy. That's what I call fast food.. 

He used his magic to see her soul, was about to pull it out to eat it, a hard strike from a metal baseball bat hit him really hard, causing his goo to splatter, but he just fixed himself, snarling 

Red: Let her go, ya porn star! 

Nightmare: *grumbles* everyone always make that joke, I don't know what that even means..You dare mess with me as I'm about to eat? 

Red swung again, a tentacle caught the bat, ufpaps blasted magic red bones at him, Nightmare let out an unholy screech, pissed. Red was holding Chia protectively as ufpaps fought the demon sans until Chia woke up, seeing she was in Red's protective hold, seeing papyrus fight made her feel safe, secure. Nightmare sensed it, hissed at the group. 

Nightmare: Great, now I can't eat tonight! 

Red: if that's how you get your fixes, I hope ya fucking starve to death! 

Nightmare: this isn't the last you've seen of me.. 

He teleported away, the brother sighed, tended to chia, asking her what exactly happened. Red interpreted due to how confused he was when she said he woke her

Red: Chia...I was asleep the whole time..

Chia: b-but I swear, you woke me up, you sounded like you, talked like you- 

Red quietly shook his head 

Chia: ..you were sobbing too? 

Red: Chia, sweetheart, I promise you, I never woke up until just a bit ago, that was to get a drink of mustard, I heard you screaming. You were never in my room.. we found ya here, in the living room.. 

Chia was shocked, confused, realized her surroundings..processing, realizing all she saw was not real..Nightmare had used his magic to give her hallucinations. Chia fainted from the realization, the brothers both held her protectively, giving her cheeks small skeleton nuzzles. 

Ufpaps: I don't want her by herself..not with him.. 

Red: neither do i.. 

Ufpaps: she has to be supervised for now on. Am I clear, Sans? 

Red nodded quietly


	8. Nightmares

2 days later, Red yawned, rubbing his eyes. Ufpaps brewed coffee before he left like normal, Chia was just holding the pot, by the counter. 

Chia: morning. Do you want any? 

Red: nah, not feeling it today

Chia: okay, making sure before I just take it. 

Red: ..thats a full pot of co-...ffee..? Uhhh...what the fuck..? 

Red just stared at her, fucking confused as she started drinking the coffee from the pot

Red:..Ya know we have cups, right? 

Chia: yeah, I'm just really craving coffee. I wanted to see if I could down an entire pot 

Red: o..kay?..why though?.. 

Chia shrugged her shoulders, taking another sip from the pot. 

Chia: i dunno. I'm going back to the room now. 

Chia went upstairs with the whole pot of coffee. Red just stared the whole time, questioning why, shook his head, teleported to his post. 

Ufpaps came to check on him hours later, Red could only think about the morning. He just couldn't get over how weird that was. 

Red: so, boss. Uhh..ya know the coffee ya made this morning? 

Ufpaps: of course! I make a pot every morning! I need my fix before my patrol! What about it? 

Red: Chia took all of it. 

Ufpaps: so? I know she likes coffee. 

Red: no, listen. She took the whole pot. Was drinking it from the pot. Not pouring it into a cup. Just drinking straight from the pot. 

Ufpap:...what the fuck..? 

Red: that's what I said too. 

At night, while they were having diner, Chia came to the table..with another full pot of coffee, stuck a straw in there, drinking from the straw 

Ufpaps:..I feel so bad for your poor bladder right now.. 

Red: How much fucking coffee have you had today? 

Chia: hmm..a pot this morning..I made a iced coffee..this is pot 2.. 

Red: you trying to get hyper or some shit? 

Chia: weirdly I actually don't get hyper from caffeine, sugar. 

Ufpaps: well don't hurt yourself. You're going to make yourself more coffee than human if you drink it that much. 

Chia: nah, I'll be okay. 

That night, she was in the bed with both brothers. Chia tried to stay awake, but got comfortable between the two. She drifted off, it was too comfy. 

A sharp, intense pain suddenly struck her wrist, she wanted to cry out, seeing it was a magic red bone, it stabbed through, pinning her to a tree. She looked up, a deranged looking Toriel came full speed at her, mouth wide open, groaning loudly. 

Chia snapped her eyes open, her heart hurt from fear from the nightmare, she sat up, holding her chest, panting for awhile. 

She was hesitant to fall back to sleep, but she felt safe, seeing the bros still there, asleep, laying down, starring into the nightlight until falling asleep.. 

The next nightmare, Chia was in her home town, she was just crossing the street to go back home after her shift. There were no cars at all. She looked both ways before getting to the middle where cars weren't supposed to drive into unless they planned on making a turn. Someone stood beside her, looking over, she saw..all of her family members crossing the street she did, despite no one was there just a bit ago. 

Chia: wait, why you guys all here? 

Nobody answered, she saw one of her sisters not even run, just casually walking across even tho suddenly a car was coming in quick 

Chia: Run! A car is comi-!

Before Chia could see the car brutally impact her sister, she jerked up, gasped loudly, completely pale, her heart racing. 

Ufpaps opened an eye socket, being a lighter sleeper than his brother, felt that, looked up at her, seeing this, he frowned, sat up 

Ufpap: Did you have a nightmare? 

Chia: ..yeah..my sister got hit by a speeding car..it felt so real.. 

Ufpaps: that sounds awful..I'll get you a cup of water. You want ice? 

Chia: please

Unfortunately this was only the beginning of her torment. Eversince Nightmare got to her, she's haven't been able to sleep without having horrifying nightmares.. she didn't tell the brothers..

This went on for days, her condition was worsening, Red, ufpaps could see it, Chia pretended she was okay. It was also affecting work, Grillby noticed, asked ufpaps about it. 

Ufpaps: I know. She's been acting strange, having nightmares all night every night lately..no doubt that creature that attacked her had something to do with this.. 

Grillby: no shit, he's literally named Nightmare Sans. Will medicine help in this case? 

Ufpaps: worth a try. Alphys probably has just the thing- 

Chia: I-I cant! I-I'll get fired, or it'll come ou- *screams* okayokay okay I'm working on it right now! 

Everyone stared at her, shocked, confused. She was acting as she was held at gunpoint by a robber, especially seeing how she was working to open the register, looking pure terrified. Grillby pulled her away from it

Grillby: Easy, child! Settle down! Nobody is in danger! Calm down! 

Chia snapped back into reality, looking dazed, confused. The fire monster held her in his arms, assuring her everyone was okay. 

Grillby: papyrus, take her home. I'm giving her time off until this gets resolved. The thing is clearly getting worse, is causing hallucinations now. 

Ufpaps: Hallucinations..just like that one night..-! 

At home that day, he asked Red to watch over her as he went to Alphys. Alphys doubted sleep medicine would help in this case, but gave it to him. By the time he got back, he could hear the panicked screams of Chia from inside, sprinting in. Red was holding her still, trying to comfort her as she was freaking the fuck out, trying hard to get loose. While paps was getting the medicine out, Chia managed to break out, running outside, both quickly went after her, but stopped when they saw another Sans there. He was not as tall as Papyrus, but was taller than her, Red. He was wearing royal fashion clothes, only his was golden sunrise yellow with light blue, white, a long yellow clip on cape, long yellow gloves. He had just arrived, stopped her in time. 

Red: who the fuck are you now? 

Prince: Dream. Prince Dream Sans of DreamTale. I got the strong feeling that my brother got to someone else, required my aide. 

Red: that walking, talking, breathing fetish is your brother? Well, Mr Hentai did something to her, he needs to fix it right fucking now! 

Dream: Don't worry, I have the cure. Let's go inside. Mind if I come in? 

Ufpaps: if you really can help our human, than please do. 

Ufpaps lifted her, taking her inside, the brothers both holding her on the couch. The young prince reached into a small bag he had hidden away, pulling out a golden apple. 

Dream: do you happen to have a apple cutter? She needs to eat every slice. 

Red: can you even cut that? That's going to hurt her teeth 

Dream: it won't, trust me. These are mine, I have them for rare cases like this, she isn't the first it's happened to. 

Ufpaps: the kitchen. In the first drawer below the silverware one. It's white. 

Dream: thank you, gentlemen. I'll be right back, do not let her get freed, she will cause herself to get hurt at this rate. 

Both were carefully watching over her, holding her, rubbing her back until the Prince got back, had each slice laying in a small bowl, knelt down in front of her.  
He placed one hand on her head, she seemed to calm down a little

Dream: Hello. I'm here to help you. Eat these apple slices. They will heal the damages my brother has done, remove his curse. 

Chia: ...I won't get poisoned right? I can trust you?

Dream: Absolutely. I'd never do anything to hurt anyone. 

Chia: okay..I just need this to go away. 

Dream gave her the bowl, making sure she ate every slice. They were really juicy ass apples, tasted better than the highest quality apples. 

Chia: this is a really good apple 

Dream: they are supposed to be. They are Dream apples. They heal evil contained in souls put there by spells, curses. 

Red: ..so, Chia-latte, ya mind me asking what you saw that was causing ya to be so terrified of me a bit ago? 

Chia looked over as she bit half of another slice, covered her mouth with her hand so she could answer, but nobody would see the food in her mouth. 

Chia: there's actually some back story to that one. 

Red: oh? 

Chia swallowed, sighed 

Chia: the night I was attacked..remember how I thought you were talking to me?..well, when I thought you were crying, I saw..it's really creepy, fucked up. "You" grinned so sinister, big that it even cracked your cheek bones. Like even bigger than any evil smile. Your teeth were even sharper, bigger, your eyes were just oozing black goo. You lunged at me.. 

Red was having trouble processing the details of this. 

Red: and you saw it again today. 

Chia slowly nodded, frowning. 

Chia: only this time, you were saying how you were going to torture me in the shed, giving details..like stretching my arms above my head until they tore off, testing how long I can use my teeth to hold onto a rope that held a blade before they broke, my legs were cut off...it had your exact same voice too.. I was scared to death.. 

Red: ...huh..that's interesting.. 

When she ate the last apple slice, she felt sleepy, Dream, put his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, bright yellow magic came from him. He helped her lay in the brother's laps when she fell asleep. 

Dream: She's going to be okay now. Just leave her in bed until next week from today. It takes a bit for the Dream Apples to kick in, then it gets to work healing. 

Red sighed in relief 

Dream: i will be staying in this town until then, so if anything else happens, i will be staying in the inn not too far from this house.

Ufpap lifted her, carrying her upstairs to put her in bed, Dream stood up, was about to leave the house. 

Red: wait, hold the fuck up! What the hell was that she was going through exactly!? 

Dream: oh! I didn't really explain much! Do forgive me! I told you that Nightmare is my brother, what he did to her was his curse. Nightmare can eat normal food, but when he's traveling, he goes after someone, eats their soul. Before he does it, he likes to use his magic to manipulate the into seeing things that isn't really happening, once he has them freaked out enough, he will reveal himself to you. His original self, his current self. Then he will hold you down, force you to swallow that black goo, and a lot of it. That goo will go into the soul, absorb into it, making them continue being afraid by hallucinations, nightmares. First it's nightmares, give it a few days, it turns into hallucinations, then the final step, he will appear again, become the very things you are afraid of, eat you. 

Red looked uncomfortable, was just silent. 

Dream: there is very, very rare cases when he will be even more sadistic, when step 3 happens, instead of eating you, he will take you to his kingdom, place you in something to cacoon you, forcing the victim to suffer more, while dying very slowly, the cacoon is very slowly taking apart your soul, extracting it, turning it into a drink, until you are dead. It's a very slow, cruel, painful, restless death.. 

Red felt sick hearing the details in that. 

Red: thats...fucking vile... 

Dream: he wasn't always this way..it's my fault..I wasn't there for him when he needed me most. If I paid more attention to how he felt, realized why he was so angry all the time..not just assumed he was a asshole. If I was there to save him, he would have never transformed. I've been traveling for years, doing my best to keep up with him, see if maybe he will eat one of my apples one day to heal him, bring him home.. 

Red: that's fucking rough, kid. Sorry to hear. Good luck to ya. 

Dream: thanks. Hm. Don't know what Error was talking about. You're actually a very kind monster, not bad at all. 

Red: Am not! I'm a fucking murderous, violent monster! Do you know how many I dusted for rubbing me the wrong way!? Have you seen my LV!? 

Dream smiled, chuckled at how hard Red was trying to convince him he's bad. But he's been to other underfells before, he knew they were raised from the dangerous environment, did it out of defense, to stay alive. 

Dream: Sans, you and Papyrus don't see it, but you two both deep down have very kind hearts. You just don't want to admit to it 

Red: You have one more chance to drop this or you're dust, bitch. 

Dream: okay, okay! I'm sorry! Anyways, I will be staying at the Inn to rest from my travels until your human is awake. Just ask for me at the desk if you need me

Later, Red went up, ufpap was in the shower. Red got in bed, looking down at chia, what she described earlier still bothered him. It didn't help when he remembered how bad she was freaking out too. Her screams, cries..it haunted him, closing his eyes tight. He never ever wanted to see her that terrified ever again. 

By the time ufpaps came out, he saw Red on the bed, smoking a cigarette. He looked zoned out. 

Ufpaps: Get that nasty ass cigarette put out right fucking now! What a disgusting habit! 

Red: oh yeah. I gotcha. 

Red put it out, used his magic to throw it away. Ufpap could tell his brother was upset. 

Ufpap: you still thinking about earlier? 

Red: how can I not?..how would you feel if you were in my place, you were the one she had hallucinations of, was screaming, crying, fighting your hold when all you're doing is comforting her? It fucking hurts, boss.. 

Ufpap: Sans, you know she's not afraid of you. She loves you a lot

Red: pft. Yeah. That's why she saw me as a spawn of the devil, ey? It doesn't make it better that I'm why she lost her memory either.. 

Ufpap frowned, Red realized something, snapped his fingers, standing up

Red: shit. I forgot to bring home the dishes from my station

Ufpap; you bring those back right now! They'll get ruined! 

Red teleported away. Ufpaps looked at Chia, held her hand. 

What the brothers didn't know was that the goopy Sans was around, watching, crossed arms, tapping his fingers on them. He heard the older brother leave, raising his head, stopped tapping. A smirk appeared on his face, chuckled abit. 

Nightmare: predictable.. 

Minutes later, Red teleported back in the room, to see his brother on the ground, covered in black goo, groaning. He dropped the stuff, tending to him. 

Red: Papyrus! What the hell happened!? 

Ufpaps: that Sans that hurt chia came back..I tried to protect her, fight him off, but I failed..

the door was thrown open, Dream swore when he realized Nightmare was gone already

Dream: Where's the girl?! 

Red: she went to fucking Wounderland, tell the Cheshire Cat I said sup- she obviously got taken by Mr Hentai! 

Dream: oh no..

Red: he's your brother, you better fucking fix this! 

Dream: he doesn't like me, remember!? It wont be easy! I don't even know where his hideout is! 

Red: then I'm fucking looking for it! I'm not going to let her get eaten! 

Ufpaps: that's double for me! I'm coming too, Sans! 

Dream: wait, hold on! You guys can't do this without me! 

Red: then get yer ass over here, cmon!


	9. At his lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter since the last 2 were so insanely long

At Nightmare's lair, he just arrived, holding Chia in the air with one of his tentacles, hands behind his back, walking in. His servants, what looked like papyruses, but like him, also covered in black goo. They looked confused, made deep gurgling sounds. 

Nightmare: it's fine, she ate my brother's apple. Not the main one, that's his soul. Just those we can carry around. That brother of mine was trying to rid of my magic from her soul. It could have worked if he stayed with her the whole time, but he wasn't clever enough. 

Two of them went to the door he was headed to, opened it for him until he went in. The room seemed to be a lab. He had his own Alphys too, also goopy. She had a clippad, notes, a pen in hand. Gurlged as her master came in. 

Nightmare: yeah, Dream got to her. I'm going to attempt to eat her anyway, if that doesn't work, I'll use it for something else 

Nightmare had been trying to learn new ways to strengthen himself to work around Dream's. Looking down, at her, pulling out her soul, which was a soft pink color. It made him cringe a bit.

Nightmare: Disgusting. 

Alphys gurlged 

Nightmare: all soul colors represent who a owner of it is. Pink here represents emotional, sympathetic. But, I can work with it. As long as it's not white. Can't touch those. Those will burn me if I try. 

With that he opened his mouth, ready to bite down on her soul, but suddenly a yellow bubble appeared, protecting her soul, preventing him from biting down. 

Nightmare: damn. His magic apple already is keeping me from enjoying a meal, even though I got there at the beginning..well, there goes that. Can't eat her. 

Alphys looked over at him, gurgling 

Nightmare: of course not. I went through all the trouble of bringing her here..I just need to think of what else.. for now, put her away. 

He turned, walked out of the lab.


	10. New idea

Nightmare went into the lab, took Chia out of where his servant placed her, had gotten an idea what to do. Another Sans came over, this one had a red target as his soul, it was visible, black goop oozing from his eyes. 

Nightmare: here's the human I've told you about. Do you think you can take out my brother's stuff from her soul? 

Killer: uh..sure? I mean, I can try. I'm not making any guarantees, but I'll try. 

Nightmare removed her soul with his magic, Killer put on disposable gloves, which Nightmare didn't get why he did, but he let him. 

Killer: I think I can since it's still in its beginning stage.. *pulls out his knife* 

Nightmare: Don't kill her! I have plans! 

Killer: mind if I get some of your goo there? 

Nightmare:...why? 

Killer: I have a theory that if I have some of it on my knife, I can hurt the magic, without hurting the soul 

Nightmare:...that's stupid. That'd never work. 

Killer: hey, you are the one who asked me to do this shit! At least let me test my theroy! 

Nightmare: *shakes head* I seriously doubt it'll work. Fine. 

Killer suddenly stabbed Nightmare in the arm, making his eyes widen, hiss at him, giving him a very threatening look 

Nightmare: DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, YOU FOOL!? 

Killer took it out, aimed his knife, striked down. The yellow magic broke, vanished. 

Nightmare: I can't believe that actually worked. I could have done that-..what the hell?

Killer was licking the black goo off his knife. 

Killer: what? Have you tasted yourself before? Not bad. It'd be interesting on toast. 

Nightmare: ...get out..now..

Killer popped his knuckles before leaving the room. He actually lived there, had his own space in the lair. The lair was a safe place for evil Sanses. Some of them even considered Nightmare their boss. If you wanted to join Nightmare's crew, you'd have to pass his tests first, him judging if you're worthy or not. 

Nightmare put Chia's soul back in before removing his own magic, since he no longer planned on eating her, he had no use for it being there anymore. 

Nightmare: perhaps she'd make a good new servant. Never had a human serving me before. If I like it, I may get more. May. 

He realized that other bad sanses would not know, try to attack her if they saw her there. 

Nightmare: some underfells use dog collars to symbolize ownership..not a dog collar, but.. 

A black tentacle of his grabbed a black, metal collar, putting it on her, a green light came on it, activated. This way it'd show, and it'd detect if she was trying to leave, shock her unconscious.

Meanwhile, ufpap, Red, Dream searched several aus, Dreamtale was first. No luck. They were determined to find her, bring her back home. 

Dream: on the bright side, Nightmare can't eat her soul with the magic apple I had her eat. 

Ufpaps:..I'm worried still..what if he finds a way? 

Dream:..I'm sure things are okay.. 

Red: I hope so.

Dream: don't lose hope, guys. 

Sans: yeah. Don't worry. If I see him, I'll be sure to keep an eye socket out for ya. 

Red: thanks. 

The three left Undertale, continuing their search. Later that day, Sans woke up from his usual nap, yawned. 

Sans: welp. Better head on home now. 

As he let out a long stretch, he got a glimpse of something..it looked like himself but with dust, blood on him. Sans felt that he was involved with Chia's disappearace, so quietly followed. Horror sans teleported, Sans teleported too. They ended up in a abandoned au, nobody was there. Horror walked, carrying a bag over his shoulder. 

Sans: what's that he's got there? 

Killer: Oh, it's NONEOFYOURBUISNESS ya spy! 

With that, before Sans made a reaction, suddenly something hard hit him on the back of his neck, knocking him out. Horror dropped the bag, ran over, looking down

Killer: he followed ya, Horror, you're lucky I saw him, otherwise he'd found our boss' base! If you didn't hear, Dream, the fell brothers are trying to find it! Be more alert next time! 

Horror: eh. Sorry. Ya know how I get when I haven't eaten..I haven't had a good meal in a long time, boss promised to let me join you guys for dinner if I did this task. 

Killer: I know. But still. We're screwed if it's discovered. Boss is the one that looks out for us, makes sure we are doing okay. The base is the only home I have now..

Horror: hey, the Sans is still awake. I saw him blink. 

Killer groaned, held Sans' head down with his foot, pulling out his knife 

Killer: Rats like you should be burning in h- 

Nightmare: Wait! Don't kill him! Someone will see his dust, it will get tracked back to us! He's seen too much..bind him, make sure he doesn't see the rest of the way. 

Horror: whatcha going to do with him? 

Nightmare: he's my prisoner. That's the only way to prevent him from ratting us out right now.

Hours later, Chia woke up, still in the lab, her hands locked up, inside of the holding tube she was in earlier. Nightmare had been waiting on it. He felt she woke up, looked, standing up after saving his place in a book he was reading. 

Nightmare: you've waken up at last. My brother did something to keep you asleep for awhile, but I went ahead, undid that. 

Chia went pale, wanted to fucking scream as he typed on a monitor, the holding tube opening up. 

Chia: you're going to eat my soul now? 

Nightmare: was. I decided to change my plans for you. You're one lucky soul. 

Chia swallowed, silent as he went over, reaching up where her hands were locked up, pressed a button, releasing them, stepping back so she could get out. 

Chia: ..you taking me back? 

Nightmare snorted 

Nightmare: after all the trouble of getting you? Absolutely not. I am your master now. You serve me. Try to escape, the device I put on you will alert me, shock you into unconsciousness, so any attempts is foolish. If I do catch you trying to escape, I will punish you. I may lock you in a cell for days, may torture you. Depends on my mood. So don't test me, girl. Now come. Follow at once. One of my assistants delivered your new clothes for your stay. 

Chia was scared, pale. Her heart hurt from fear. But she had to do as told, fearing for her life, knowing it's her only chance of survival for now. What kind of clothes, she thought to herself. And why the fuck was he being..not as bad as he can be? She wondered if there was any chance she could text the fell bros, let them know she was there. 

Nightmare: and by the way, don't try to text or call either. Your phone is not on you. I took it up. 

Damn. There goes that. 

Chia: so..why keep me here? 

Nightmare: you are the first of me having a human as a servant. I thought it'd be interesting, wanted to see how that'd turn out, see if I like it. 

Chia: ah. 

Well, as scared as she was, she had to get back to her underfell, she knew she really should not do anything dumb, stay on his good side. It was the only way she'd survive here. 

Nightmare took her to a room, took the clothes Horror brought out of the bag. A black, sleeveless turtleneck sweater, black jeans that were like shorts, but past her knees. 

Chia: I like it actually. Probably look goofy on me be-

Nightmare: don't care. It's your outfit is now. Undress, put it on. 

Chia: ..can I have privacy please? 

Nightmare: now. 

Chia: I won't do anything, I promise! I just..my body is..ick.. just don't want to scar anyone for life. 

Nightmare raised a bonebrow, arms crossed. 

Nightmare: Listen. And listen closely...I'm a fucking skeleton. I don't care. You change into that right now. Don't test my patience. I'm already being more patient with you than I should be because I know all about your little disability there, you're lucky I'm taking a calmer approach with you. Trust me, I can get mean. Do you want that? I'll do it. 

Chia: s-sorry.. yes sir. 

Nightmare: good. 

Chia undressed, still in her bra, panties. Nightmare couldn't help but notice the navel ring, chest, shoulder tattoos. 

Nightmare: never would have guessed. You don't seem like that type. 

Chia: I get that a lot. 

She got into her new outfit, Nightmare lead her to where the other bad sanses hang out. Dust, Horror, Killer were all on the couch, watching tv, drinking sodas. 

Nightmare: alright, you bozos, attention! 

The sanses turned around, first thing, seeing chia. Horror, Killer already knew about it, but Dust was shocked 

Nightmare: I know we all hate humans, but don't harm this one. This one is a new servant of mine. So, she's off limits. However, if you see her do something fishy, try to leave, stop her, get me. 

The group: yes, boss. 

Horror: I see the clothes I brought ya fit ya good. 

Killer: mhm. 

Dust tsked, turned back around. He wanted to attack, but couldn't 

Nightmare: you can talk to them. Only if they want to, and if they aren't busy. 

Chia nodded, was really shaky, being in a room with a group of some of the most dangerous au sanses that could easily kill her very fast just because they wanted to. 

Nightmare: they won't hurt you. They aren't really smart, but they aren't foolish enough to defy me.

Chia looked at them, was surprised they didn't get offended by him insulting them right in front of them. It's because they are used to it. Honestly if Nightmare wasn't a dick, they'd suspect something. Dust was newer to the group, just moved into the castle 

Nightmare gestured his head to continue following. 

He lead her to an empty room. Absolutely nothing was in it. Not even a bed or window. Just the walls, floor. 

Nightmare: this is where you will be staying. If you prove to me that I can trust you, I may get you a blanket, pillow. 

Chia nodded, couldn't complain in her situation, just had to take what she got. After all, it was only until Red, ufpaps found, rescued her...well, if they were looking for her at all, she thought. She still wasn't certain if the brothers liked her, or just tolerated her. Especially with Red's words, when he told her he didn't like her when she was new to the underground. 

Nightmare noticed the look she had on her face, sighed

Nightmare: you're better off without that trashcan of a sans. He's fucking gross. 

Chia: ..I like him..he doesn't like me tho..but I know it's because he has trust issues due to trauma. Underfell is dangerous, I just lucked out. 

Nightmare: not really. He and his papyrus failed to protect you multiple times now. You'll end up dying one day there. You're better off here. 

Chia didn't agree, but she couldn't argue. Let's not piss him off now.


	11. Days later

It had been days. The three were still searching. No luck still. Part of them were starting to feel like it was too late, she was dead. They didn't want to assume, but knowing how Nightmare wanted to eat her soul, they were starting to feel like he ate her already. 

Dream apologized for their loss, wishing he stayed there, stopped Nightmare that night. 

Ufpaps: Sans..as much as I really don't want to believe it..sadly..I think it's time we face the truth...Chia is gone.. he must have eaten her already..a long time ago.. 

Red: bullshit..I don't think so..she's not dead.. she's still alive, I can feel it. 

Nightmare was lurking, looking in. 

At the base, Chia was spraying down, cleaning up areas with dust with cloths, spray. She was on her knees, on top of the counter, wiping down the top of the fridge. 

Killer just teleported in, had fresh blood on his clothes, hands. He noticed she was cleaning the fridge. 

Chia: *disgusted he had blood on him, hated the smell, but held it in the best she could* it's okay. I haven't gotten to that part of the fridge anyway. Just started

Killer: cool. I was gonna do it anyway regardless. Killing sure does wip up an appetite. 

He opened the fridge door, looking in. He loudly groaned, couldn't find anything to suit his craving. 

Killer: Boss never has anything sweet in here. I was wanting something like cake or brownies. 

Chia: well, I don't know how to make it from scratch, but if you bring me a box of brownie mix, a banana, I can make basically chocolate banana bread. 

Killer: ooh! That sounds fucking great! 

Chia: wait, call Nightmare, see if it's okay first. Just in case. I don't want to get in trouble. 

Killer: it'll be fine, be right back. 

With that, he teleported out. Chia got down, her knees were sore from being on them so long. As she was cleaning the blood off the fridge, he came back with the items she asked for. 

Chia: that was fast. Let me wash the yuck off my hands first before I do. 

She washed her hands, dried them. After that she took the box, reading it, set it to the needed temperature on the oven. Killer already got a mixing bowl, measuring cup, glass bowl. Chia got two eggs, vegetable oil, water ready. She read off it, paying attention to each detail. Killer cut up, smushed the banana into mush while she did. After mixing the mix, banana in, she put it in the pan, popped it in the oven, set the timer. 

Chia: it'll take awhile. You can lick the bowl, spoon if you want, I don't mind. When you're done, I'll clean them in a bit. 

Killer: sweet. Thanks. 

Killer seemed to like Chia. Not in a romantic way. It just sorta happened over time. It started because he talked to her out of boredom, Nightmare wasn't in the mood to talk, Chia listened as she worked, he liked that she'd listen to him talk. 

After awhile, the kitchen smelled heavily of bananas.  
By the time they finished, cooled down a little, Nightmare came home, immediately smelling bananas. 

Nightmare: the hell? 

He went in, seeing Killer cut a ginormous piece out, greedily taking a big bite. He loved it. 

Killer: hey, boss! Come try this! It's delicious! 

Nightmare: I'm not touching anything you cooked. 

Killer: I didnt. The human did. 

Nightmare: I did not give you permission to do that! Your only job is t- 

Before he could finish, Killer shoved a bite into his mouth. Nightmare was shocked, but once he tasted it, instead of continuing to stay mad, he made a sound that he liked it, swallowed. 

Nightmare: that is good, holy shit.. 

Chia: it's brownies, but with banana in it. It's like chocolate banana bread in a way. I discovered it experimenting on the surface. My folks love it when I make it. 

Nightmare: I was going to punish you for cooking without my approval. But, this time I'll let it pass. Don't let it happen again. 

Killer: that was my fault. She wanted me to call, ask you first, it was my idea not to. 

Chia: yeah, I don't want to do something you're not okay with, I wanted to check first. 

Nightmare: ..oh..nevermind then.. 

The King walked out, quiet. Chia put it in a container, cleaned up the used dishes. 

Killer: that was close 

Chia: that's why I wanted to see if it was okay first. I almost got in trouble. 

Killer: why do you care about that? You get used to it. I piss him off all the time. 

Chia: yeah, but I'm a slave, you're here by choice 

Killer: fair enough. 

Chia: I can't risk getting on his bad side. Trying to stay on his good side as much as possible. 

Killer: alright. I'll check in next time. Only because I've grown to like you. You're interesting, I can talk to you. Nobody else really listens to me. 

Chia looked at him, smiled. 

Killer: I wanted to kill ya, but you're officially off my kill list. 

Chia: ..thanks? 

At the same time, she thought that really shouldn't have weirded her out, she is in an environment for evil sanses, so she should expect that. Though, she was surprised one of the most murderous ones liked her. 

Killer: ..well..since I like you, I'm going to be honest. You're not going to like it..I heard about recent news in your Underfell..you've been declared dead by most.. 

Chia:..w-what?..did I hear that right? Can you say that again? 

Killer: nope. You heard right. You are pronounced dead. They gave up looking for you. 

Chia:..they..gave up...

Chia felt a sharp pain in her heart, her throat swelling up. She kept her face hidden, hiding that she was about to cry. 

Killer: I'm sorry, kiddo, I only told you because since I've grown to trust you, I feel you deserve the truth...hey, on the bright side, you can stay here..whatever it's worth, kid, we like you. Well, I do. I'm not sure about boss. Dust doesn't. Don't know about Horror. 

Chia nodded 

Chia: I need to lay down..I'm suddenly feeling sick.. if Nightmare asks, tell him my stomach started hurting. 

Killer: I'm sorry, Chia. 

Chia: no, I appreciate that you told me. Thank you..it just hurts.. 

What felt like taking longer than normal to get to her room, when she got there, she curled up in the blanket that was on the ground for her, letting out sobs as quiet as she could. 

Chia: I'm never going home now..never...I miss papyrus..Red..grillby...my family on the surface..I'm never going to see them again.. 

Nightmare went in, pissed she went in without his approval, opening the door, snarling, pulling the blanket from her, glaring down at her. Until he saw she was crying. 

Nightmare: ..that blabber mouth told you, didn't he? ..*sigh*..I told you. Underfell is terrible. They are trashy people. Why do you think they are made fun of so much by other worlds? 

Chia: I know..I just wanted to see my family again..papyrus, sans, grillby too.. I miss them.. 

Nightmare: they clearly don't care about you enough to keep looking. They gave up on you.. as long as you serve me, I will provide you shelter. This is your home now. 

Chia didn't respond, trembling. He left the room. As he walked, he talked to himself 

Nightmare: odd..why am I not feeling what I did when I first heard the news? I was laughing earlier, now I can't get myself to.. 

His blue eye turned a familiar purple, stopped, looked at the door for the room. His eye turned blue again, shook his head, huffed. 

Nightmare: am I getting too soft?..possibly. I'm too easy on her.. 

In the cell Sans was in. He heard Chia sobbing. He was blindfolded, chained down, had his mouth gagged too. So he couldn't call out to her to assure her that Red didn't give up on her. He remembered a trick. With his magic, he contacted Red, spoke to him in his head. 

Sans: Edge. It's me, Sans. 

Red: the shit, where are you? 

Sans: don't bother looking. You won't see me. I've been Skele-napped. I can't see where I am, it's all dark. But I hear Chia not too far from me. 

Red: You do!? She's with you!? 

Sans: not with me, but close by. She doesn't know I'm here. I can't call out to her either, they gagged me. I got caught because I almost figured out where this place is. 

Red: shit..! Maybe there is something Alphys can do to help! 

Sans: sure. Get here soon though. They told her she was pronounced dead, you gave up on her, she's crying really bad. It's really heartbreaking.

Red: shit. I'll try to do what I can to get there fast. 

Meanwhile, Nightmare was in his throne. resting his head on his hand, reading a book. He looked up when he heard footsteps enter the room. It was Chia, her cheeks were blotched, red from crying. 

Chia: excuse me, do you care if I just sit with you? 

Nightmare: ..sure?..just don't talk to me, don't touch me. 

She nodded, got beside the throne, sitting on the ground, holding her knees. Nightmare continued to read, occasionally looked down, seeing her remaining how she was. He could smell her depressed state. He sighed, which made her look at him.

Nightmare: I know how it feels to be abandoned too.. it's how I became this way. He wasn't there for me when I needed him most..I hated him eversince. 

Chia: that sucks..I'm so sorry.. 

Nightmare: don't be. That day showed me..he cared about nobody but his damn reputation. He never cared about me. He'd always go on, talking shit about me behind my back, to my face, saying how I was so terrible, mean. 

Chia: ..why did he do that? 

Nightmare: because he is all sunshine, goodness, thinks he's right about everything. He never listened to me, what I had to say. Then he wondered why I got fustrated so easy. 

Chia: oh my god, I know exactly how that is. Holy shit, on the surface nobody ever takes me seriously, just assumes I'm queen bitch, I'm stupid, don't know what I'm talking about. 

Nightmare: really now? 

Chia: mhm. It's annoying. 

Nightmare: it really is. 

Chia: like, nobody ever listened to me how my job on the surface mentally drains me, I don't want to be there, they get offended, instead of trying to help me get one that's less stressful on me, I get nasty looks, guilted. I left once, I was so happy I was literally skipping home. I was bullied into going back. They knew I was miserable there, there was days I literally came home, didn't socalize, just curled up in bed, literally crying until I fell asleep.

Nightmare: if I were you, I would just leave. I don't care. I'm not going to let others push me around. 

Chia: but the thing is they don't see it that way..I miss my family, don't get me wrong. But I'd prefer it in the underground. It's not so hectic, it's really not that bad once you get adjusted to everything. Red, papyrus are very good to me, I enjoy spending time with them. I just wish I could get Red to see that I won't hurt him..he has  
trust issues. He has gotten better about it tho. 

Nightmare: I feel the opposite actually..sure the underground day, night is nice, but I always wanted to see the real thing.. seeing the real stars is what I always wanted. 

Chia: it'll happen. It may take time, but in time you will be able to see them. 

Nightmare: heh..if you say so. 

Chia: oh hey, sir, is there anything else you want me to do today? I just walked off without making sure, I know that pissed you off. I just really needed to cry in privacy. 

Nightmare: not really. If there is, it can wait until tomorrow. You do a lot, it'll be fine. 

Chia: the second you say that, everything just gets all yuck, dusty as shit  
She chuckled 

Nightmare: well, if you were capable of jinxing me like that, I'm not sure if I'd ever give you a break then. 

Chia: anyways, I'll let you read, stop distracting you. I have a thing, depending on it, once I start talking, it's hard to get me to stop. But it depends. 

Nightmare: nah, I was actually tasting your stress as you were venting. I can taste stress, can feed from it. 

Chia: ah. That's interesting. Didn't know you could do that.

Nightmare: not many do. I don't normally tell. 

Chia: so, do you want me to come to you, vent if I need to? So you can do that? 

Nightmare: that'd be swell actually. 

Chia nodded, changed her sitting position to criss-cross, hands on her legs. Dust came in, taking down his dust covered hood. 

Dust: Boss, Error has told me to tell you he would like to speak to you in privacy at Waterfall in UnderSwap. 

Nightmare stood, closing his book, handing it to Chia. 

Nightmare: put this back in my library, on the desk. 

She stood up, headed to do so. 

Error was waiting, looking at the water stream. 

Nightmare: you called for me? 

Error: I see you are going soft. 

Nightmare: Soft? 

Error: don't play dumb. I saw it. You really opened up to that human.. is the King of Negativity going goodie now? 

Nightmare hissed, glaring at him 

Nightmare: of course not! 

Error: that's a load of shit. If I see you get lovey dovey, I will expose you to everyone. I'm sure they'll be interested to know that their master has developed feelings for his slave. 

Nightmare looked off, snarled, balling up his fist. Error chuckled 

Error: wouldn't want that. How would anyone ever take you seriously? You'll be a joke. A disgrace... 

Nightmare: and if they laugh, I'll rip their tongues out through their teeth. I am their boss. So what if I decided I want the human? There are many mes that have a mate, that didn't change anything. I am the most powerful Sans. 

Error: Yeah, buddy, you say that now, but you have moments when you're all talk. You talk all big, powerful, but in the end, you're a hypocrite! 

Nightmare brought his black tentacles over to him, hands on his hips 

Nightmare: one more, you're getting thrown so far you end up in Snowdin town. 

Error: awe. Did I hurt your fragile feelings? No thanks. I'd rather not get touched by your slop.. 

Nightmare: Don't you tell me how to treat my own slaves. I do whatever I want with them. 

Error: Man. I gotta say. You really let yourself go. You used to be much scarier than that. What happened to you, pal? You let that human get to you. You do what you want, but you lost my respect. 

Nightmare: I never liked you anyway 

Error and Nightmare went on for a bit longer, after awhile they went home. At the base, he looked at Dust, Horror, Killer with a threatening look 

Nightmare: just a reminder, I'm the boss, I'm the one who helps you live, I call the shots. If any of you defy me, I can easily kill you. Is that clear? 

They all nodded. After he left, Dust rolled his eyes 

Dust: Boss got called out for going soft I take it 

Horror: So it wasn't just us that noticed it? 

Killer: nope


	12. Set up

Dust was pissed, annoyed that Nightmare wanted to attempt to make Chia his lover. He didn't understand why her, not another villain. He grumbled, pacing in the snow

Dust: I wouldn't fucking care if it was another one of us, but I REFUSE to accept some fucking stupid, clumsy, nosey, annoying goodie two shoes as my boss' girl! And a human! A nasty, disgusting, garbage human! Skeletons, goats, lizards, fish, fire, wolf, cat, dog, fox, bird, you name it! All would be fine, at least they are a monster! ...I don't get it, Paps...I just don't get it.. I tolerated it when she was just there to be his slave, humans are the worst, but..out of all creatures to decide to make his bride..why a human!? ..what should I do, paps? ....yeah..yeah! That's right! Boss can see any au he wants, but not inside his castle!..Perhaps I could arrange a little..."accident"? 

Dust smirked, which turned into a toothy grin, chuckling to himself 

Dust: No human as my boss' fuck toy, and it'll look like a natural accident, or make it look like she did it herself.. he won't figure it out..so, paps, what do you think I should do?.. 

It had been afew days, Nightmare put in a bed for Chia in the room she normally stayed in, had gotten her new clothes, started letting her have dinner with him, the others at the table. He did his best to drop hints at what he was trying to do, but it didn't come extremely cheesy or anything. He never tried to be romantic before, it was a first. Killer had no comments on it, he was an ass to him, but just to pull his leg, he wouldn't do it to piss him off. Only it did anyway. Of course, Error, Dust couldn't stand it. 

That night, Nightmare was out, doing what he normally does, Killer was out in another au too, also doing what he's known for. With both out of the way, Dust made his move. He decided to make it look like a suicide, lie that she took her life due to the Fell au giving up on her. He'd buy it, he thought. 

Chia just saw the Sans that was bonded in the cell. She'd taken the gag out of his mouth, unblindfolded him. 

Chia: uhhh, fuck, I have to find the key. Nightmare may have it, but it's worth a look! Gotta hurry tho! 

She got up, before walking, Sans spoke 

Sans: Hang on, kiddo..you're "Chia", huh?..Nightmare lied to you. Edge me didn't give up searching for you..get me out of this, I can get us both out of here. 

Chia: ..you sure?

Sans: of course. I'm a skeleton of my word. I promise, I will take you back home.. 

Chia: okay..it'll take a bit, but let me try to find it.. 

Sans: try to be quick about it. These guys wont be happy if they see this. 

Chia walked out of the cell, immediately almost bumped into Dust. She froze. She was trying to think up a lie, but nothing came out

Dust; well, what do we got here? A slave trying to free a prisoner?..tsk tsk, what would boss think? 

Chia: W-would it be possible to let him go? J-just say I did it, I get punished?

Dust: you imbecile, you really think you can just act sweet, I'll suck up to you? Not sure if ya noticed, but I ain't falling for your manipulation. It may have worked on boss, Killer, but I'm immune to shits like you. 

Chia: wait, what the fuck? I never tried to manipul- 

A loud clap sound 

Chia froze, cold, lip bleeding. Dust was so tired of her. Barely letting her process what happened, silver duct tape slapped on her mouth to keep her from her screams being too loud, then taping up her wrists. Chia tried to fight as he dragged her to the bathroom, he already had the tub going, it just finished filling. 

Dust: don't worry. I'll tell him you were caught freeing Sans, you killed yourself to avoid punishment. Never killed someone without my knife, magic, but, hey, you try something new, you'll get interesting results! 

With that, Chia was pushed harshly into the tub, Dust held her whole head in the water, she tried fighting, but he didn't show any weakness. He whistled a tune, watching as bubbles came up from her nose, her muffled screams of terror. Something hard hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out, letting go. A bat had hit him. 

The bat was dropped to the ground, the figure got Chia out of the tub 

?: oh god..! 

The figure was Red. He removed all the duct tape, laying her down on the ground, checking her pulse. Sans was freed, he rubbed his wrists, coming in 

Sans: how is she? 

Red: she's alive...jesus fuck, what a sick thing.. 

He glared over at Dust's body, spat on him before lifting Chia bridal style, standing up. She coughed up some water, her vision was blur, half concise from almost being drowned to death. She could barely make out Red, Sans, they looked like splotches in her view right now. 

Red: I'm here, it's okay. We're going home now. 

Chia went back into unconsciousness, Red teleported with her, Sans. 

Once brought home, Dream came to make sure there was none of Nightmare's magic in her soul anymore 

Red: didn't see your bro, but I did see a murderous Sans. Didn't get a good look at him, but he had his hood up, there was dust all over it. He was trying kill Chia by drowning her. 

Dream: That sounds like Dusttale. He goes by Dust. Don't know much about him, but you got lucky, caught him off guard. Normally he's almost impossible to survive. His LV is dangerously high. The fact you even managed to knock him unconscious like you said is something that nobody has ever done. 

Red: huh..I just heard what was happening, pulled out my bat from my inventory, acted. Knew nothing about any of that. 

Ufpaps: You should have told me, Sans. You could have been killed today. 

Red: But I didn't. 

Ufpaps: by luck. 

Dream: there's none of my brother's magic in her soul. She just needs rest. If I were you, I'd pack up, find a new place to live. Dust will hunt you down for catching him off guard like that. If you like, I can ask my good friend Ink Sans to give you a list of safe places you can check out.

Ufpaps: if they found us so easy, then there is no point in moving to a different world. It's better here, where everyone trained themselves to be prepared for anything. 

Dream: I guess you have a point..just..be careful.

Nightmare was pissed at Dust for ruining his plans. But when he heard Chia freed Sans, he felt betrayed. He was angry, hurt. 

Nightmare: I was a fool..I let myself get weak..and for a backstabber.. 

Dust: I told you she was no good. Nobody listens to me

Nightmare: and I even took off her shock collar too.. what a mistake that was.. 

Dust: it may be tempting to trust a human, but one way or another, you learn how cruel they are. They are why monsters have no freedom. Hogged the surface all to themselves.. 

Nightmare snarled, walking off, fists balled up


	13. Cold shoulder

The brothers were outside, Red smoking a cigarette, Ufpaps drinking a rootbeer, both were just talking, having a normal conversation. Ufgrillby was over, in the room, beside the unconscious Chia, holding her hand. The fire monster kissed the top of her head, shortly after that, Chia woke up, seemed confused. Ufgrillby hugged her carefully, like it was the first time he's seen his daughter in such a long time. 

He talked to her for a bit, holding her hand. He then went down stairs to cook for her, he wasn't sure if Nightmare allowed her to eat or not, figured she was hungry. He prepared potato soup with shredded cheese, tiny bacon bits. 

Ufpaps came in, seeing Ufgrillby taking a bowl upstairs 

Ufpaps: Grillby, what are you doing?

Ufgrillby: Chia has waken up. I'm bringing her a bowl of potato soup. 

Ufpaps, without a word, quickly went up. Ufgrillby went to her, Ufpaps hugged her for a short bit, gave her room to eat the food that was made for her. 

Ufpaps: from now on, you are being placed under heavy protection! You won't be kidnapped ever again! I, the great papyrus, will make sure that never happens again! 

Ufgrillby: tell sans to get up here 

Ufpaps went down to get his brother, Red was in the middle of his cigarette. 

Ufpaps: brother! Come! The human has waken up! 

Red: she has huh? That's good. 

He just stood there, taking another enhale of his cigarette, eyes closed. 

Ufpaps: come up, talk to her 

Red: I'm good, bro. But I'd rather not. 

Ufpaps: what are you saying, sans?! You are the one who brought her home! Surely you want to see if she's okay? 

Red: yeah but, not only am why she got hurt the first time, but I'm also who she saw in her hallucinations, so I don't want to worsen things, ya know? 

Ufpaps frowned. He wanted to say something, but with that, he wasn't sure what to say, Red blew out the enhaled smoke, looking up at the sky. 

Red: glad she's awake, but it'd be a bad idea if I went in there. Go on back to her. 

Ufpaps felt bad for him, sadly went back to the room, quietly telling Grillby what had happened. Ufgrillby sighed. 

Ufgrillby: he's really torn up about that. Can't blame him though. 

Ufpaps looked at Chia, noticed how long her bangs had gotten. Way too long, to a point where it was hard to see. Ufpaps found it annoying, so he had Chia sit up as he began to work. 

Later that night, ufpaps was in bed, ufgrillby was at home. Chia was curious what was on tv, feeling bored. She came downstairs, before looking, she wanted a cup of black coffee first. Going in the kitchen, she saw Red, who immediately teleported out right when she entered. 

Chia: ...okay then? Maybe he just got what he needed at that same time, didn't feel like walking to his room..?.

She suspected he was avoiding her for some reason, but she didn't want to assume. She thought Red was starting to like her, she didn't see why he would be avoiding her. 

As days passed, this continued. She had no idea why it was happening, trying to think, piece together what she did exactly to cause this. Whatever it was, man was the guilt eating her up. She told ufpaps about it, asked him if he knew what was up. He lied that he didn't know to prevent upsetting her with the answer. Red had no idea he was hurting her, still believing she was afraid of him. Nobody told him this was causing more harm than good. He wasn't even going to grillby's if she was on the clock. 

Chia wanted to patch things up with him, feeling guilty as hell, asked ufpaps to send him to grillby's, wanting to pay for his meal to prove she was sorry for whatever it was she did. He rejected the offer. Ufpaps told her. She felt her throat starting to hurt, her cheeks getting red, hot. 

Chia: thank you. It was worth a try. I'll just buy him his usal, bring it home later. 

Ufgrillby: what the hell has gotten into him? This is not like him. 

Ufpaps: I tried talking to him about it several times already. 

Ufgrillby: whatever it is, he needs to fucking stop. He'll listen to me, I'll talk to him, tell him what's up. 

Chia: but if you do, please don't tell him about how it's been making me cry. I just don't get what I did to cause him to even avoid his favorite place. 

Ufgrillby hugged her, frowning 

Ufgrillby: why don't you go ahead, go on break? Try to calm down. 

Chia: alright. 

As she went to clock out, ufpaps looked at him 

Ufpaps: I actually know why. But I don't want to stress her out more than she is. Remember how that "Nightmare" Sans got to her, she was having hallucinations? 

Ufgrillby: of fucking course, I saw it happen at one point where she thought she was getting held at gunpoint, thought all my customers were getting killed. Let me guess, one of those hallucinations involved Sans , right? 

ufpaps nodded, ufgrillby sighed 

Ufgrillby: figured. We both know she cares for him. 

Ufpaps: but Sans doesn't see it. He is in heavy belief she's terrified of him. 

Ufgrillby: then just talking to him isn't going to do shit. He needs hard evidence that she cares about him. 

Ufpaps: but what are we going to do? 

When her shift ended, she got the burger, fries, just how he likes it, put the to go box on his bed. He saw it, did eat it, but just very awkwardly thanked her, stayed in his room.

Chia: damn..that slightly worked. Not as much as I wanted it to. 

A huge grin rose on her face, getting the idea to just come home with a crap ton of mustard bottles. Which, she did, but also made sure to get something for ufpaps too. Ufpaps nearly choked on his spaghetti when she came home with two giant bags of mustard bottles, had another bag on her wrist, putting one down so she could get it off. 

Chia: this one is for you. I got your preferred spaghettis, a new strainer. 

Ufpaps: *smiles* thank you. I see you got Sans a big supply of mustard. That'll keep him satisfied for a long time..how much was it? 

Chia: alot. Like holy shit. 

Ufpaps: he's upstairs in his room. 

She went upstairs, with the two giant bags, knocked on the door. Nothing. She tried again, nothing. Ufpaps called out "Sans! You stop being rude, open that door!". The sound of the chain lock being unlocked, a sound on the doorknob, then the door itself opened. Red didn't say anything. 

Chia: I got you something, it's pretty heavy, can I come in, set it down? 

Red:..sure.. 

He moved out of the way, giving her room to come in, she set both big bags on the bed, was eager to see his reaction. He was indeed surprised. 

Red: umm..thanks but, ..why? 

Chia: I really wanted to. I know how much you like mustard, so I wanted to see how you'd feel about this. 

Red: heh. Well, it does help me stay stocked for awhile. Don't have to worry about going to the store. Thanks. 

Chia: no problem...oh, hey, I've been meaning to tell you something, but I haven't been able to catch you on a good time. ..Sans, I have no idea what I did wrong..but..whatever it was I did- 

Red: Stop. I don't want to talk about it. Thank you again, but I don't do that soft, mushy, feelings shit. 

Chia: oh..s-sorry..well, I'll leave you alone then..I'm sorry.. 

Red: it's fine.. 

She left, feeling bad again. She was hoping that'd work good enough to let her talk about it. She went downstairs, getting teary eyed, sitting beside ufpaps. 

Chia: he took it, said thank you, but he won't tell me. He got mad when I tried. 

Ufpaps sighed 

Ufpaps: that was a good try. You did a good job. 

Chia: I just..it feels like, he was happier with me gone, now that I'm back, he's miserable.. 

Ufpaps: that's not true! Don't say that again! 

Chia: sorry, it just..is starting to feel like it.. 

Ufpaps tried comforting her. He was starting to get pissed at Red. 

Chia: I'm going to..cry privately outside. 

Ufpaps: I'm sorry, chia. I don't know what's gotten into him, this isn't like him. Just stay in Snowdin, don't go anywhere else. 

Chia: I know, I'll be careful. 

Right when she dressed properly, went outside, left the house, ufpaps stood, stomped upstairs, banging on Red's door. 

Ufpaps: SANS THAT WAS A DICK MOVE! SHE WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO STOP THIS, APOLOGIZE TO HER! I CAN'T CONTINUE WATCHING THIS! 

Red: Apparently protecting her from myself is bad now? 

Ufpaps: YOU'RE NOT PROTECTING HER! IT'S THE OPPOSITE ACTUALLY! 

Red: and what do you mean by that? 

Ufpaps: *sigh* Sans, you may think you're being thoughtful by staying away from her, but it's just making things worse. 

Red was confused, silent. He went to the door, unlocked, opened it, bone brow up. 

Red: what do you mean it's making things worse? 

Ufpaps: Chia feels like you hate her again, she doesn't understand what she did to hurt you. 

Red: she does..? Shit.. 

Ufpaps: she told me she feels like you were happier when she was gone

Red: fuck..fuck.. 

He yanked his coat off the floor, ran out. 

Chia was in a area of Snowdin that was not occupied most of the time, Killer was with her, wasn't in his normal coat, white shirt, instead he was just in a black sweater. 

Killer: I'd offer to hide you at the base, but boss is pissed at you. 

Chia: ..I figured that.. I was going to take the punishment for freeing sans, but Dust..you know? Tried to kill me. 

Killer: oh yeah, Dust would be pissed if I brought you back too. 

Chia: just talking about it helps some. 

Killer: Alright. Ya know you're one of the few people I actually like, so if ya need anything, let me know. 

Chia: thank you. 

Killer: I better go before boss, the others suspect something. They will kill me if they find out about us keeping in contact. 

Chia: I understand. Thank you for listening. 

Killer nodded, teleported. Chia put her hands in her pockets, walked. She looked over, smiled a bit at the sight of seeing a small group of monster children ice skating down by the frozen water. As she was walking, she heard a noise, one of them scream. The scream got the citizens' attention, were on the way over. 

Chia ran over 

Chia: what happened!? 

Child: MK fell in! He has no arms! He can't swim! 

She was hesitant to jump in, but before she could, ufpaps came in. 

Ufpaps: Back up all of you! 

After they did, he broke the ice more with his magic, jumped in, going after drowning MK. Red just arrived. 

Red: what happened!? 

"Mayor": one of the children is drowning, Papyrus went in to rescue him! 

Red teleported down there, going to the hole, seeing if he was coming back up. He didn't see him, so also jumped in after tossing his coat aside. Luckily skeletons don't need air to live, can breathe under water, so drowning was impossible for them. 

Chia stayed, making sure no kids got too close. 

A huge splash, Red, ufpaps were riding on one of Red's Gaster blasters, Red was holding onto it, so was ufpaps, but also holding MK close with an arm. The citizens all got closer, ufpaps put MK down, the Gaster blaster went away. MK ran into the crowd. 

Chia: you guys okay? 

Ufpaps: of course. Skeletons don't need air to live, so underwater is no issue for us. 

Chia: you must be cold tho. 

Ufpaps: that we are. 

At the house, the brothers took hot showers, got into their their sleeping outfits. Chia made them hot chocolate, turned the TV on for them, got them a big blanket too. 

Red: jesus, you're just doing all the works. 

Chia: you both jumped into, swam in ice cold water that's cold enough to kill people. Oh, is the child okay by the way? 

Ufpaps: he's fine. His caregiver took care of it. Why don't you come here in the blanket with us? 

Chia: in a minute. Going to clean my mess in the kitchen first. 

Ufpaps: fuck the kitchen right now, cmon!  
He brought her over with his magic. 

He got so comfortable that he fell asleep really fast. Chia was sitting between them in the banket. It felt so nice to be with both of them again. Red finished his drink, looked at her.

Red: I'm sorry for avoiding you. It's not you, it was just me thinking you were afraid of me because of that hallucination you had. 

Chia: that's what it was? Sans, Im not afraid of you. I used to be when I was new, but I've been here so long there's no reason for that. I try to respect your limits, boundaries, but I'm not afraid of you. Just don't want to upset you. Besides, the hallucination thing, trust me, it was just Nightmare trying to scare me. He wanted me to believe you didn't like me. 

Red: I heard..it was stupid I really thought shutting you out was the answer. It was dumb..

Chia: like, I was crying about it. I felt like I was burden on you, I couldn't help but cry because I just felt so dirty, I wanted so badly to fix it. Especially when I tried talking to you about it, I just ended up pissing you off

Red frowned 

Red: I wasn't pissed. I just..I have trouble talking about certain things..though one time, since I wasn't talking about it, it caused me to have an emotional outburst, it caused a heated fight to happen..never want anything like that to happen again.. 

Chia: I understand. You can talk to me if you need to. I'm not really good at responses, but I'll listen, pat your back. 

Red: heh. Thanks. Sounds nice actually.

Chia: Please don't shut me out again. I was starting to think you were better off without me, me being back caused you to be miserable. 

Red: why would it when I was the one who brought you back? 

Chia: that was you? I couldn't see anything at that moment, all I saw was blur. 

Red: makes sense. But, yeah, I had no idea how bad it was hurting you. I'll never do it again. I promise. Im sorry. 

Chia: it's okay..thank you..

He yawned, had trouble keeping his eyes open. 

Red: your lap is looking really comfy right now. Mind if I lay there? 

Chia: nah. 

Red: sweet. 

She couldn't help but blush when he laid his head on her lap, shortly fell asleep


	14. Not the same

Frisk had broken the barrier, the monsters had limited areas on the surface they could go to until the law passed to let monsters stay on the surface. A lot of humans hated it, but a lot didn't mind it. It was a bunch of mixed reactions. Red, ufpaps were still living in the underground, but did visit up there. 

Chia only went back because she felt she had to, and she did miss her family. But, that also meant she had to go back to the job she fucking hated, only had because she was bullied into it. 

It had been awhile since she's been with the brothers. She started to realized she was happier with them. She did love her family, but she remembered why she had so much problems to begin with being back. All the stress, her job constantly working her to death. 

After waking up from a nap after work, she texted Red if it was okay for her to hang out with them. He replied..but not what she wanted. "I wouldn't mind, but bro is out, I'm on a date today.."

A date..her heart sunk.. she felt sick to her stomach.. curling up, she felt her face heat up. 

She reached over, grabbed her phone, texting again. 

Killer teleported in the room  
Killer: what did you want to talk about? 

Chia had her face hidden in her arms, lying on her tummy on the bed. Killer felt awkward, was not one to be in this type of situation, rubbing the back of his skull. 

Killer: oh shit. I'm not good with this..uhh..

Chia: no, no, you're okay. I just needed to get it off my chest, you're the only one I can turn to about this...I.......well.....I was hoping Red was available today...he has a date....

Killer: and you have a thing for him...that..that sucks, chia.. want me to kill someone for ya? 

Chia: no. Don't kill anyone. I mean, I know it's what you do, but...yeah.. it just hurts... he's out of my league anyway..and every single time i want to ask someone out, either they don't like me that way, or out of the blue, wabam, they are in a relationship right at that time..every time.. 

Killer: ...I don't know what to tell ya. The only person I tried to be romantic with is boss...he hates it when I do, so I stopped.. 

Chia: man..I miss being able to sit beside him, venting. It fed him of negativity, and it helped me get a lot off my chest. But he hates me now. 

Killer: actually, no he doesn't. He just feels betrayed. He is just a dick is all. But, that's boss for you. 

Chia: ....can you talk to him for me? Please? 

Killer: uhh...I can try..he's gonna kill me.. 

Chia: then, can I come? 

Killer: Dust will kill you. 

Chia: well damn...fuck... 

Killer: ...I tell him you texted me, asked. 

Chia: hopefully that works.. 

Ufpaps actually came up on the surface that week. He saw Chia at work..but he felt she wasn't okay.. this worried him. He asked her, she denied anything was wrong. Ufpaps knew though. 

Back in the underground, ufpaps saw Red at Grillby's, sat with him at the bar. 

Red: huh, no shouting today? 

Ufpaps: Sans, while I was on the surface, I saw Chia. 

Red: sweet. How is she ? 

Ufpaps: not good. She denied it, but I could tell.. the sound of her voice sounded like she wanted to cry, I noticed her swallowing several times. She's also lost a bit of weight. I think she should move back with us.. it pains me to see her like that.. 

Red just sat there, sad to hear this. 

Red: I know the surface sucks, but..it's that bad? 

Ufpaps: Im not sure 

Red: I do miss her being with us. It was nice having her around. 

Ufpaps: that it was. So it's decided! I will invite her to move back in with us! 

Red: *smiles* I'd like that alot.. 

Red checked his phone, he sighed

Red: welp. Turns out my girlfriend, well, correction, my ex, she didn't want a second date after all. She said I smell bad. 

Ufpaps: well you do! Take a shower more often! Wash your nasty mustard scented clothes! 

Red: too much work. 

Ufpaps: lazy peice of shit 

Red just shrugged  
Red: tell me something I don't know

Meanwhile, Killer told Nightmare, he was fucking pissed. But at the same time, he thought it over, grumbling 

Nightmare: I'll think about it..

Killer: if you do, Dust is going to be pissed, try to kill her again. 

Nightmare: that's why she's not living here again, just a visit, nothing else. I don't trust her not to bail out my prisoners. I do admit I miss feeding off her negativity. It wasn't alot, but it worked...I decided. Tell her I said she can come by to vent so I can feed off that, but that's it. 

Killer: Yes, boss sir. 

He teleported away. 

Nightmare: it's a shame. I was thinking about making her my queen too. I'm looking for someone who obeys me, won't bail out my prisoners..*sigh* I really did like her..


	15. Back

Chia was kinda hesitant, only because she developed feelings for Red, but she thought he was still in a relationship, but she decided "suck it the fuck up, get over yourself, me. He's happy, I would be dead if it weren't for him, Papyrus, they know pretty much everything about me, they are sweethearts, it'd be much better if I take the offer, move back in with them. It was really nice being with them". 

With that, she texted papyrus "absolutely! I'd love to live with you guys again! I missed you! ^^" 

Papyrus replied back "Excellent! I will send Sans to pick you up tomorrow! " 

Chia gulped, rubbed the back of her head. 

Chia: oh dear..awkward..*inhales*..suck it up..get over it.. just..get over it, be greatful..

The next day, Red went, got her. Red was happy to see her, was giving her updates, enjoying the time. But he noticed Chia was acting a bit off. She denied anything was wrong, acted okay, but he knew. He could tell by the look in her eyes. 

Papyrus came home, cooked spaghetti, warmed up 6 hard taco shells in the oven, putting the pasta inside the shells, putting 2 on each plate. 

Papyrus: I remembered what you said about Spaghetti tacos, Chia, how you prefer them that way, so I decided, as fucking weird, unnatural as that sounds, to celebrate having you back with us, I'm going to be adventurous, try it myself! 

Chia: aw, thank you. It's good. My folks think it's weird, but I like it. 

Red: Welp. Just because it's weird doesn't mean it's bad. 

Papyrus: Rich coming from the mustard drinker. 

Red chuckled, shrugged his shoulders before they both took a bite of their food. 

Red: yup. That's spaghetti on a taco. 

Papyrus: strange..but also quite..satisfying?..Interesting..

Chia: do you care if I brew some coffee? 

Papyrus: why would I? This is your home too. Go right ahead. 

Chia: I know, just didn't want to be rude, ya know? 

She got up, started to get the stuff ready, papyrus looked at Red with a concerning look. Red noticed, they spoke to eachother through their minds with their magic. 

Papyrus: is it me, or is chia acting..strange? 

Red: nope. I noticed the whole time. 

Chia sat back down with them as the coffee brewed. 

Papyrus: would you like anything else, Chia? I can cook more if you want. 

Chia: nah, dinner was really good, thank you. 

Papyrus: if you say so. Thank you. 

Chia: I got the dishes, don't do them. 

Papyrus: you sure? 

Chia: yeah, I want to, it's okay. 

She stood up, got the dirty dishes, began cleaning. The brothers knew something was up, they just wished they knew what. 

Papyrus: I noticed you didn't like your surface job. 

Chia: I have a love hate relationship with it. It has its good moments, good sides, but it's too stressful, the payoff isn't worth it, you don't make much money even as a manager, it expects too much out of one person 

Red: I remember that. That sucks. 

Chia: customers, and employees body shame me. Straight up call me fat, for no reason at all. One time was so sudden I literally went home in tears. Why should I have to put it with that kind of abuse? I hate it. 

Red:...you're not going back there. It's not happening. That shit ain't right. Who the fuck are they to judge like that? You're not fat. You have a little chubs in the tums, but so fucking what? What? They expect every fucking woman to look like a computer edited fantasy? Stupid. Fucking stupid. You're better here, we don't fucking care about that. Stupid humans. 

Chia just stared at him, quietly 

Red: ..sorry, that just opened up past wounds.. Before we were forced down here, I started school, the kids were shit heads to me about my weight too.. those shits are why I got mean to begin with. Because being an asshole makes them leave you alone. Don't do anything, they just keep pushing, pushing until you break...humans are selfish creatures..but, let's not spoil the night, eh? Let's enjoy it! We are all together again, you don't have to go back there! Grillby misses ya, he'd be happy to have ya back! 

Papyrus: he's right. I'll talk to Grillby, you put in your 2 weeks notice tomorrow. 

Chia: t-thank you so much..that..that really means so much to me..thank you.. 

Papyrus patted her head. For that moment Chia wasn't even thinking about why she was so down, she felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulders. She had no choice but to work a job she didn't want to be in for a very long time, tries to leave for years. 

Chia hugged him to show appreciation. Papyrus smiled, hugged back, Red watched, in his chair, smiling.

Red: awe. I take it that's just what she needed. 

Chia then remembered again, but she wasn't going to say anything. Just be greatful she reminded herself. 

Days passed, Chia was feeling better, was much happier again. Grillby was happy to have her working with him again.

She went home after her shift, paps was at work on the surface, Red was laying back on the couch, coat off, had the TV on. He took a drink of mustard, but some accidentally went down his chin, onto his sweater he wore alot. 

Red: Ah shit.. *shrug* I'm too lazy to care enough to get it.. 

He just continued texting on his phone again, noticed Chia come in, looking up. 

Red: sup. How was work? 

Chia: ehh..a day. 

Red: ah. 

Chia noticed him smiling at his phone, figured he was texting a girl. He had been starting to be more open ever since the barrier broke. She was glad, but at the same time, it hurt. 

Red: hey, I'm not really watching anything, I don't care if ya take over the tv. 

Chia felt hesitation, but she didn't want to come off a asshole. 

Chia: okay, I'm going to change out of these clothes, get a drink. Be right back. 

Red: cool. 

Chia went upstairs, taking off her work outfit, putting on her loose black t, before putting on her usual pj pants, she heard a voice. One she knew too well. 

Nightmare: Why torture yourself? You know he doesn't like you like that, it's not going to happen. Just accept it. 

Chia: I know, I know, it's just...really hard..I mean, Im normally used to this kind of thing..but this time is different..I don't know.. 

Nightmare: just move on. There are an infinite count of other sanses that are single out there, surely you can find another Fell Sans.. 

Chia: but..they aren't him..they are, but, you know what I mean, not the one I know. 

Nightmare: suit yourself. I tried helping you. But, you want to continue hurting yourself I suppose. 

The voice dissappeared. Red was talking to a girl. He had no idea Chia had feelings for him. 

Chia came back down, Red noticed she looked out of it when she sat down. He figured maybe she was just drained from work.

Later, Papyrus made dinner, Chia was at the table, talking to him. Red came in with a human girl..chia's throat swelled up.. she was gorgeous.. she looked like she walked out of a magazine, long silky black hair, ruby red lipstick, perfect make up, deep green eyes... 

Red: boss, this is Ruby 

Paps: oh, so you're my brother's new girl? Welcome! 

Ruby: Thank you 

Chia forced herself to stay in the room, she wanted so badly to leave, hide. Looking over, she saw Red kiss this girl's neck, she had a really sassy look.  
Chia didn't want to eat..eating at all made her feel disgusting.. 

That night, she heard..moans... tears blinded her view, curling up.. her nails went into her wrists. 

Chia: ..why did I come back here..? 

Nights voice: this is proof he doesn't want you. 

Chia: I know.. it hurts.. 

Nights voice: I can come there, get you right now, get you away from this.. I'll assure he can't hurt you again.. 

Chia: he didn't mean to..he's just living his life. He didn't do it on purpose.. plus, Dust would try to kill me again..I thought you didn't want me back there because I was trying to rescue a Sans?..

Getting up, she opened her diet pill bottle, taking 4 instead of 2..she hated her body so much. She wished she could grab the fat on her tummy, rip it off.. 

Chia: fucking ugly fatass...

The next day, Red was there by himself while Chia, paps were at work. He was digging around, trying to find batteries for the TV remote, had no luck finding them anywhere. He rented a movie he wanted to watch. 

Red: of course when I actually want to watch something, that's when I can't find batteries anywhere. 

He looked around, while digging, he accidentally knocked over a pill bottle, which was Chia's, he figured it was her headache medicine, picking up the bottle, swearing to himself. He looked at the label, realizing it was not headache medicine, reading it, he looked concerned, frowned. 

When Chia came home, Red was there on the couch, holding the pill bottle, stood up, with a sad look. 

Red: Chia..why do you have this..? 

Chia was confused at first, but shortly realized it was her diet pills. She froze. 

Red: Are assholes still picking on ya!? Who is it, I'll kick their fucking ass! 

Chia: Yes and no, don't do that please! 

Red: I'm pissed! Why are those stupid humans calling you fat!? Who's doing it now to a point where you don't eat much anymore, you are on pills!? I'll fucking kill the bastard! 

Chia: i-it's not just that, it's me. I just want to. 

Red: ..Answer me this. Are you doing it for yourself because you want to, or are you doing it to fit their fantasy of what beauty is? If you want to because you want to, boss has much better, healthier ways to help! 

Chia: i...don't..I really don't want to talk about it. It's complicated, dumb. 

Red frowned more 

Red: talk to me.. what's the matter? Why have you been so different lately?..aren't ya happy here..? You don't have to be here. 

Chia: It's not that at all! I prefer it here than the other place! Really! I promise it's not you! It's really just me being stupid! 

Red: What is it!? God fucking damn, you're clearly not okay, I just want to know what's up! Let me fucking help you, fuck sakes! 

Chia lost color in her face when he raised his voice, she looked like she saw a ghost. Seeing that expression, Red gasped 

Red: I'm sorry-! I-I didn't mean to scare ya! I just want to help you..let me help.. 

Chia looked off, to hide she was tearing up, tried not to sob while talking. 

Chia: No, don't apologize, I'm sorry. Really. It's just me. ..I really can't talk about it..I'm sorry.. 

Red sighed. 

Red: okay..I understand..if you change your mind, tell me.. I want to make things better for you. You don't need diet pills...for whatever it's worth, honestly, I think you're beautiful.. 

Red looked off, hiding his blush, Chia went beet red, her heart pounded rapidly. Red stood up, dropped the pills in the trash 

Red: Screw those humans' idea of beauty. If I had a say, I'd say I'd rather have a bomb of a woman than their wet fantasy of beauty..when you feel ready to tell me what you are holding back, I'm always here. You don't have to hide anything from either me or papyrus...I'm going to check on Grillby, I'll be back later. 

Red teleported away, Chia was in awe, entire face red. She couldn't believe what he just said. She thought he just said that to make her feel better, but hearing that come from him..it was really nice 

The whisper came back "he's just trying to make you feel better, afraid you'll do something stupid" 

Chia: I know. ..I just thought it was nice.. *smile*

Nightmare: don't be manipulated so easily. I know you know better.. 

Chia looked off

Chia: true..I know... I saw the way he looked at her... he claims that..but I saw that look...if I looked like her...


	16. Breakdown

It had been a week later. Red wasn't dating Ruby anymore, she lost interest in him, broke up with him. Red sighed 

Red: nothing new.. 

Chia was standing on a weight scale, didn't even eat yet, was looking down, waiting for the result.

Chia: How!? How did I get even more weight!? What do you want from me!? I took diet pills, I stopped eating as much as I used to, I've been eating mostly fruits, been drinking mostly water! How the fuck am I getting more weight!? 

Hot tears came to her eyes, sniffled, holding a sob back 

Chia: for as long as I remember, my weight wasn't much of an issue, nobody cared about it. I gain weight, people point it out all the time! My ex work place, staff and customers, some of the current ones, my own family- I just want to not constantly be told I'm fat! Sans claims "I don't I care about body weight" , but ive seen the girls he dates, they look like bad ass super models! I don't even like most of my shirts anymore because I can't fucking fit in them..my boobs are too big, this gut does it no justice..! I just want this gut to fucking go away, is that really so hard to ask for!? 

Suddenly knocking. She froze. 

Chia: shitshitshit..I'm coming, hold on. 

She splashed some water on her face, patted it dry before going to the door, unlocking, opening it. It was Frisk. They came down to see what it looked like since they broke the barrier, the bros were not home. Frisk heard her cries, part of what she was saying. The child just hugged her. 

Chia: you heard me?..I'm sorry..I'll turn on a movie or something for you since you're here.. 

Frisk took her hand, lead her to the living room, sat on the couch with her, sitting in her lap as they watched TV together. 

Meanwhile, Nightmare, Killer saw what happened through a orb, Killer was looking pissed. 

Killer: Boss, can I please go down there, kill some bitches? The longer I see this go on, the more I want to kill some assholes. 

Nightmare: I've been trying to work on it.. she just needs a little push..it takes time.. 

Killer: okay, but can we hurry this up? If I see my friend get body shamed, break down one more time- 

Nightmare: patience. She already believes her sans doesn't like her, her mental health is slowly getting worse, she just needs that final kick.. 

Dust: can't believe you two are really that desperate just to bring a human back here. 

Horror: *shrug* hey, maybe it will work. Just gotta see. 

Dust: and if it does, then I will take back what I said, but I highly doubt it. 

Nightmare: anyone can turn..all they need is just a little help.. 

When the bros came home, Frisk went to Red, told him about Chia's meltdown. 

Red: fuck, Papyrus it's getting worse..what do we do? 

Papyrus: ..I'm not sure..this is serious.. I need to talk to her privately. Perhaps she will tell me. 

Red: I tried, it didn't work. You have to be careful. 

Papyrus nodded, went upstairs, knocked on the door

Papyrus: Can I come in? 

Chia: yeah

He opened the door, closed it behind him. Chia was curious what he was going to say as he sat with her on the bed. 

Papyrus: the child told Sans and I that you has a meltdown while we were gone, about your body image.. what's going on that's making you so distressed about your weight? 

Chia: N-nothing, I just want to 

Papyrus: Cut the bullshit. What's really happening? 

Chia:...don't tell Red.. 

Papyrus raised a bone brow

Papyrus: alright. 

Chia:..*sigh*..yes, there are some people still calling me fat..I try, and try to be accepting of my body image, I really do, but how can I when my own mom says it, I heard it a lot at work, random kids say it..it just makes me want to lock myself away, hide.. always it's "you used to be like really hot".. 

Papyrus balled his hands into fists hearing that, standing up, about to stomp out, but Chia grabbed his hand, carefully pulled him back down 

Chia: Don't -! Please.. I really don't like confrontation.. plus.. the reason I don't want you to tell Red..I ..*looks off*..I like him..alot.. but the thing is, I don't think he likes me like that..all the other girls he's dated looks fucking badass, gorgeous..I thought maybe if I lost weight..he'd notice me like that.. 

Papyrus: Chia, Sans already really cares about you. He's been much happier since you moved back with us. He's really concerned about you right now. 

She was silent. Papyrus stood up. 

Papyrus: You're not even fat. You look adorable. Don't change yourself just because you don't fit their idea of beauty. Humans are dumb. If you need to talk more about this, we are here for you...would you like me to help you? If you want to go on a diet because health reasons, I can help..

She nodded. After awhile he left the room, closed the door, going back down to his older brother. 

Red: what happened? 

Papyrus: She is in love with you. She wanted to lose weight, hoping that'd lead to you asking her out. 

Red: *blushes* ..I didn't know she felt that way about me... shit.. 

He teleported to the room Chia stayed in. She looked off, rubbing the back of her neck, looking awkward. The edgy looking skel sat next to her on the bed. 

He looked over, noticed her wrists...marks? He grabbed her hand to examine her wrist

Red: Chia what the hell!? How long have you been doing this!? 

The marks were from her own nails. She'd been clawing at her own wrist due to her current situation. She looked off, silent, tearing up more. 

Red: ...You're scaring me..! Why are you hurting yourself!? 

Chia's lip trembled, unsure how to answer 

Chia:..I'm sorry..I tried n-not bring selfish...I r-really tried...it just hurts... I should be happy for you..but.. I feel sick..

Red: jesus fuck..I just heard you like like me... is that why you've been acting so strange? I've been worried about you.. 

Chia: sorry... I'm okay, I just need to be left alone when I'm crying.. 

Red: You're resorting to pills, starving yourself, clawing yourself! Fuck no you're not being left alone! 

He saw she was on the verge of letting out a sob, he did his best to calm himself down, trying to think.. he got an idea, standing up, scooping her up, which threw her off guard, teleported. 

Water was heard..a river.. beautiful glowing blue flowers that lit up the cave like environment.. it was beautiful, he sat her down, rubbing her back. Tears were falling still, but she zoned out, staring at the river flow.. 

Red: you like it here? 

She nodded, sniffled, rubbing her eyes 

Chia: it's really pretty...so peaceful.. 

Red: good..

he picked one of the flowers, whispered something into it before going back to her, sitting criss-cross, carefully setting her in his lap, gently brushing her hair aside, letting her see the flower, carefully putting the flower in the side of her hair so she could hear it 

"You're beautiful. I love you." 

She looked at him as the flower repeated on loop. Those words she needed to hear, the soothing environment, his loving hold.. 

she sniffled 

Red: I'm sorry.. I should have paid more attention.. I'm sorry you felt you had to lose weight to impress me.. 

He kissed her tear covered cheek, got a white cloth from his inventory, with a hand, put it in the river, wrung it out before gently wiping her tears, patting her cheeks with it, cooling the heat in her face to help. 

When he put it up, he was thinking how else he can soothe her. A soft smile appeared

Red: Are you from Tennessee? 

Chia:..no? 

Red: oh? Well you're the only ten I see. 

She chuckled a bit 

Red: feeling better, sweetheart? 

She nodded, resting her head on his chest 

Red: good..chia..no more diet pills, starving yourself, and never ever claw yourself ever again.. 

Chia: mhm... I'm sorry.. 

Red gave her cheek little nuzzles 

Red: good.. Chia..you're so beautiful.. I'm so sorry I made you feel unworthy to be with me..I never want you to feel that kind of pain ever again.. 

He took off his coat, carefully put it on her, holding her close still. She zoned out, remained quiet, she felt his claws go up and down her back. Not to hurt, to comfort. This caused her to get more...sleepy.. the tips of those claws massaging her back.. she closed her eyes.. he kissed her head 

Red: I love you so much..I should have just confessed my feelings, not assume things..I will help you overcome this..everything is alright.. I promise.. I will love, protect you.. you will never feel unworthy again..

Meanwhile Dust rolled his eyes 

Dust: it didn't work, Horror, I'm tired of watching this overly cutesy shit. 

Horror: Hey, I tried. 

Killer:..I have an idea. But, it will really fuck her up.. 

Dust crossed his arms 

Nightmare: and what is this plan?

Red was continuing, looking down, seeing she fell asleep, he teleported back to his room, tucking the sleeping chia in, cuddling up next to her.

Red: I'll protect you, sweetheart.. 

Papyrus opened the door 

Paps: SANS YO-

Red instantly gave him a look, gestured him to shut up. 

Paps: oh. Right. But you left the basement key at your station today, you're lucky it's just us here. 

Red: thanks. Put it down somewhere. Do we have nail clippers around? Chia has not been cutting, but she's been clawing herself. 

Paps: what..!? 

Red: they aren't cuts, just red marks, but still.. Papyrus.. I had no idea she felt so strong about me.. I feel disgusting, I've been going on dates, texting women, I didn't notice she's this depressed..!? How did I not notice..? 

Paps: you and I will both help her feel better about herself..


	17. Intruder

It had been 3 days later, Chia was on the surface in a quiet area. Papyrus, Red were with her, Papyrus was doing pushups, Chia was..trying at least. 

Papyrus: as low as you can, Chia! 

Chia: i-I'm trying

Red watched, amused. When they finished warmups, they stood up. Papyrus stretched, popped his knuckles. 

Papyrus: Are you ready to run with me? 

Chia nodded, they readied themselves then ran. Obviously Papyrus was way faster, had more stamina, Chia wasn't the fastest person, was panting heavily, very shortly was getting tired. 

Red: Cmon, Chia! Ya got this! I'm routin' for ya! 

Chia: K-kay..oh god..power through..be strong..power through.. 

She was slowing down, but tried to push herself. It was hard. Suddenly before she knew it, she harshly fell to the ground, letting out a sound 

Chia: oh..god.. 

She stayed that way for abit, her ankle really hurt. Red teleported over, helping her sit. Papyrus came back

Red: Chia fell, boss. That's a nasty looking injury. I think that wraps it up for today.

Papyrus: Of course, this is to help her build confidence! Cmon, Chia! You tried your best, that's what counts! 

The brothers helped her up, but she looked in pain 

Chia: that really hurt tho..God my ankle.. 

Papyrus frowned, walked in front of her before picking her up from behind, carrying her on his back. Red followed, holding her hand 

Red: I can heal that cut no problem, sweetheart. As for your ankle.. 

Papyrus: Sans can heal cuts, bruises, certain burns, but if it's worse than that, it'd require surgery. 

Chia: ah 

Red: we'll take a look at that ankle, hopefully I can heal it. 

At the house in Snowdin, Chia just got out of the bath, so her hair was wet, she was in a big blanket like towel, sitting on the couch, Papyrus had her clothes in the wash. Red was feeling around her ankle to see if anything felt out of place or broken. 

Red: It ain't broken. Just strained it is all. It happens sometimes. 

Papyrus: I'm going to the store to buy a ankle supporter, Sans, I'll return. 

Red: cool, boss. 

As he left the house, Red went upstairs to get Chia clean clothes. She sat there, quietly, just thinking to herself. Just the normal stuff tho. Just tuned out, lost in thoughts. Red came back, noticed, smiled. 

Red: You can just wear one of my shirts, shorts for now. 

Chia: you sure? 

Red: you have before, it's nothing new 

Chia: true. 

Red: anything ya want? 

Chia: uhh..I dunno...hot tea? 

Red: sure 

He went to the kitchen to make it. She noticed there was a baggy of apple slices on the coffee table. She couldn't remember if she got it out earlier or if one of the brothers did. But regardless, she grabbed the baggy, opened it, eating a slice. Red was waiting for the water to boil. Chia took the remote, started flipping through channels, eating more apple slices. 

Red: Water just finished boiling, I just need to put the tea in, let it sit for a bit! 

Chia: okay! 

With that, she took the second to last apple, taking a bite to feeling a sudden sting, making her freeze, stop chewing, feeling for the cause with her fingers. Finding it, she grabbed it. Once she felt it she knew what it was..fearfully taking it out.. a needle.. ignoring her hurt ankle, she bolted to the trash can, spat out the apple 

Red: Sweetie?!..What happened!? 

Chia: Needle..! 

Red:...open your mouth, lemme have a look.. 

Chia dreadfully did so, her heart stopped when she heard him gasp. He opened his inventory, taking out a first aid kit, opening it, taking out several pieces of cotton, placing them in her mouth, scooping her up, carrying her to the couch, setting her down, getting on his knees in front of her, cupping her cheeks. Instead of usual red, the magic was a light green color, his magic felt warm. 

Red: this may take a bit, but I gotcha, sweetheart.. 

Chia nodded, closing her eyes. She wanted to comment on the magic being warm, but couldn't with the stuff in her mouth. 

Red: my only concern is how did this even happen? Papyrus does the shopping, always quality checks, there's no way a needle should have slipped pass us.. I'm going to call the company, file a complaint. 

Chia opened her eyes, made a "nuh uh" sound. Red sighed 

Red: look, I don't want to either, but that could have had worse results- it could have killed ya! I have to complain! 

As Red finished up, he heard a door open, close loudly, making him jump up. 

Red: Sweetheart, you can go ahead, spit those out, but stay down here.. 

He went up the stairs slowly, his hands, eyes glowing red, being careful of every step, seeing Papyrus' bedroom door open. He snarled, stomped in, ready to fight. 

Red: Get out of there..

The person turned around, only suddenly his vision was bad. Red rubbed his eyes, confused, looking up again..

Red: F-Frisk..!? 

He saw Frisk standing there, the special knife in hand, making that same smile given to him in the genocide run. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought Frisk and him were cool in this time. He didn't understand. Frisk promised him they'd stop, stop resetting since he fell for Chia. 

Chia felt her heart race hearing a blast upstairs. 

Red: So ya taking back your promise, ey? Not this time, kid..! This time I won't lose! 

Frisk giggled, charged at him, Red teleported, dodging each move. Frisk jumped up, ready to dive at him with the knife, Red blasted at them with his magic. Frisk screamed out. 

Red: Never heard ya scream like that in battle, kid. This is new. 

Frisk stood up, getting ready for another attack, Red lifted them up with his magic. Frisk spoke again "Sans! Please stop!" 

Red: Stop? Since when do you beg for a battle to stop? 

Red looked confused when Frisk started hysterically sobbing. A different knife stabbed him in the hand, making him cry out, drop Frisk, clutching his hand. His vision messed with him again, groaning, shaking his head.. Why was Killer here, comforting Frisk? Killer hates Frisks?.. wait.. that's not Frisk.. 

Chia was sobbing heavily, pale, clutching onto Killer's shirt, her hip, leg was badly banged up, she had a black eye. 

Red:..N-No! Chia I'm so sorry! I thought I was fighting the kid! I had no idea! 

He stood up, reaching out to her, tearing up, immediately feeling regret. 

Red: I can heal thos- 

Killer: Haven't you done enough, asshole? Last thing she needs right now is you. 

Red froze, he felt numb hearing those words. Killer teleported with her. Red stood there..empty..he had trouble processing what the hell just happened.. His legs trembled, dropping to the ground... 

Red: I..I didn't mean it..I..this whole time I thought I was fighting Frisk..I.. Chia..I'm so sorry...! 

He remained there, hot tears falling heavy. 

Red: ..I promised to protect her..! 

Meanwhile, Dust and Nightmare saw the whole thing 

Nightmare: Killer's plan worked. Quite beautifully I'd say. 

Dust had a huge smile on his face 

Dust: Damn..that was twisted. I'd honestly prefer it more if she broke, killed someone, but I'll take being tramuatized by her own partner. Who's idea was the needle? 

Nightmare: eh, I did that one. I just thought why not? Now we don't have to worry about her betraying us. 

Dust: I mean, no way, that performance, she's fucked up for life. Wouldn't be surprised if she has trouble getting close to others after this. 

Killer teleported in. Chia was a mess of tears. 

Nightmare: And that is why I don't like UnderFell Sanses.. Did you also know this isn't the first time he attacked you? He did it before. To avoid consequences, he lied you fell. 

Chia: ..so he..took advantage of the fact I lost my memory..? 

Nightmare: And papyrus went along with it too.. he's actually not so perfect himself. Did you know he was neglecting his Sans? To a point where Sans lashed out at you, attacked you out of jealousy?

Chia:... I don't know what to do...I have no where to go anymore.. 

Nightmare: Dust had a change of heart. 

Dust nodded 

Dust: I hated ya. But after seeing that, it actually broke my heart. I sympathize. 

Nightmare: This is your home now. As long as you don't betray me, you're considered family here.. 

Chia was just quiet, in shock still 

Nightmare: Have a seat, we'll get you cleaned up. 

The goop king went to his throne, sitting down. Chia followed behind, looking around for a chair 

Nightmare: on the ground in front of me. 

When she did, Nightmare snapped his fingers, getting his slaves' attention. 

Nightmare: two of you. Clean, tend to her injuries. 

Dust watched as they did as commanded, noticing his boss petting Chia's head. Pulling up his hood, headed to another room. 

Phantom papyrus came out. Only Dust could see him, hear him. He went mentally snapped the night he became how he is, he felt killing everyone he knew would help him in attempt of trying to permanently kill Frisk/Chara. He couldn't handle knowing he murdered his own little brother just for LV. This resulted to his mind creating a ghost like version of him, Dust believed he was really there. He'd normally encourage Dust, tell him what he wants to hear, not what he needs to. 

Phantom papyrus: Wowie! Who would have thought the boss would be so desperate to appease us that he'd actually ruin a strong relationship just to impress us to let a weak little human stay! 

Dust: Boss really likes this one for some reason. I don't see why, but, that sure was entertaining. Never seen him do such a desperate move. 

Phantom papyrus: Brother? Do you think he's afraid of us deep down? 

Dust: wouldn't that be something? No, he just doesn't want me to kill her. 

Phantom papyrus: at least there's no way she'll want to go back to her Sans after that. 

Dust: I mean, boss did use mind manipulation on him to make him believe he was fighting frisk. She's going to be fucked up for life..

Back at the house, Red told Papyrus what happened 

Papyrus: well, go find her then! 

Red: Ya kidding!? After that, she'll never trust me again! ..perhaps...I need to reset.. i..I can't live with myself knowing I attacked her, scarred her for life..I have to undo this.. 

Papyrus: Sans, do you really think that's the answer? 

Red: normally I'd be against it, but this time is different.. I remember where the hideout is. I just need to go on the surface, find Tori, the kid..

Papyrus: Sans..she's going to remember eventually if you reset..you know it takes longer for a human to remember, but in time she will.. 

Red: I'll think of something. 

Papyrus: what you need to do is tell her why you did it

Red: I tried! She was in too much panic to listen..I tried to heal her, one of those duechebag Sanses took her..they more likely manipulated her into thinking I did it on purpose.. she's been hurt way too much in this timeline, I don't want her mental health to continue suffering like this..what if she ends up not being able to take it anymore to where she takes her own life?..I can't let that happen, boss.. that's why I need to find frisk, find a way to make her not ever be able to remember that stuff.. 

Papyrus: ...if you really think that's what needs to happen..but, Sans..she's not going to remember you at all if you do this.. 

Red: I know..it's okay.. when the barrier breaks, I'll find her, start over..

Error heard about what happened, was questioning Nightmare 

Error: Okay, now that was desperate. You've gone soft. You could have just told Dust Sans straight that he can't harm her or you'd punish him, but instead you went out of your way to entertain him just to let him back off her. 

Nightmare: I just didn't feel like it. 

Error: Sure. You've definitely gone soft. 

Nightmare: I mean, if that's what you call soft, that's pretty twisted. She's not going to be the same after that. 

Error: fair enough. But you could have made things much easier, you took the rougher route. That's strange for you.

Killer was with Chia in the kitchen, took something out of the oven. 

Killer: I remembered how you made those banana brownies. 

He had a big, accomplished smile, eagerly waiting for her approval. She just looked zoned out, couldn't get herself to smile, speak. Just nodded a little. Killer frowned, taking the oven mitts off. 

Killer: want something to drink? We got water, milk, juice, soda, tea-

Chia: n-no..! 

Killer: woah, hey, alright, no tea then, got that! 

Chia: sorry...he was making me tea when it happened..I just.... 

Her eyes immediately filled with tears, Killer jumped up, hugged her 

Killer: I had no idea..I'm sorry.. you're safe here. For real this time. 

Chia: I mean, I know something happened where he thought Frisk was going evil, attacking, but it still hurts...I never thought he'd straight up attack me like that..! I begged him to stop, he still thought I was frisk..am I just..am I the one in the wrong here?..I know it's not his fault..it just really hurts...

Killer looked off, actually looking guilty. He started to regret even coming up with that plan. He was evil, a murderer, but how could he do that to his own friend, he thought to himself

Chia: just..knowing it was him the one doing it..if what Nightmare said is true..d..do they just think I'm a fucking stupid dumbass? 

Without meaning to, a sob burst out at that. 

Chia: I get it. I'm dumb. But for gods sakes, I'm not that dumb, I am not as stupid as people think.. it just takes me abit to fully understand..but apparently that equals dumb. 

She was looking off, it looked like she was staring at the stove. Killer was suddenly grabbed, pushed out of the way, which snapped her out of it, seeing the king suddenly in her view, kissing the top of her head. He would have just done it on the lips, but didn't to not make her feel like things were happening too fast. 

Nightmare: that's why I want you here..with me.. anyone that tries that here will be sentenced to death or exile. 

Chia went pale, shaking her head 

Chia: No. Dont...please.. it's not worth going that far.. 

Night: I will do whatever it takes to protect my maiden. Sometimes you have to go those lengths. 

Chia: I mean, I understand but still... 

Night: even if that means taking a life

Chia: I'd never forgive myself if someone died because of me. Even if to protect me. I dunno..I just..want things to be okay you know?..if someone died because of me..I don't know.. 

Night: if I do kill someone, you have my word. I'll never do it in your presence. 

She didn't respond, unsure how to reply. 

Night: you'll be much happier here. You'll get treated like royalty, money is no issue, if you want me to..I can fulfil all your sexual desires.. your Sans is a slut, do you know how many women he fucked even with you in the au?..don't you think that's gross..? You really want that..?

Chia was silent, looking off. 

Night: apologizes, I didn't need to go that far. 

Chia: nah, I'm just tired. I'm going to bed. 

Night: I'm around if you need me 

Chia nodded before leaving the room

Killer: uhh, that was overdoing it. Didn't need to say that 

Night grumbled 

Nightmare: don't think I know that?..what will really seal the deal..? Perhaps.. I have a job for you tomorrow. 

Killer: yeah boss?


	18. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DISTURBING MATERIAL, MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE/ASSAULT, CAN CAUSE EXTREME DISCOMFORT, IS NOT FOR MINORS, THOSE WHO WOULD RATHER NOT READ THIS KIND OF STUFF. 
> 
> If you can't do this chapter, please wait/skip to the next chapter, don't even read this one. 
> 
> In short, Killer and Chia go to the wrong au Uf, end up in a really bad one, one where the gaster is evil, not related to the bros, treats his ufsans like property. Killer gets captured, Chia is trying to rescue him, the ufsans, another gaster comes, fights the evil one, Killer gets freed, escapes, gets Nightmare. Chia gets hurt, Nightmare comes, Error kills the evil gaster, stores away his dust so he can't return, the ufsans gets named Crimson, goes to live with Night. Crimson gets attached to Killer.

The next day, Killer waited until she was awake. He informed her that he needed her to come to her au. Chia rubbed the back of her head 

Chia:..I don't know.. 

Killer: your stuff is still there, I need you to help me know where it all is, so I'll know what to teleport with. 

Chia: true.....alright..just..stick with me.

Killer: of course 

He took her hand, teleporting with her. ..underfell strangely had some monsters there 

Chia: I guess they also like it better here than the surface? 

Killer: probably 

Chia: hm..weird..feels so sudden because I didn't see others in snowdin other than me, Paps, Red. 

Killer: don't know what to tell ya. 

Chia was wondering if this even was her Underfell..she felt like he took her to a different one. But he's been to her uf multiple times, so she didn't say anything even though she really wanted to tell him "I don't think this is my underfell". 

Killer opened the door. He went in first, Chia next, going upstairs. 

Chia: boxes aren't fully unpacked. I'll use those. 

Killer: cool. 

He looked off, sighed 

Killer: I really don't want to do this, man...but boss is the boss, I do have a roof over my head, food to eat because of him. 

He stood there, waiting for her to see the Red because Nightmare told him to take her a to a UF where the Red is with someone else, they shared the room. Nightmare hoped this would make Chia fully loyal to him, want to be with him. 

...what a weird smell.. He sniffed, raising a bone brow 

Killer:..what's that smell..? Scented candles or something...? Shit..I feel weird suddenly.. 

He looked like he was dizzy.. 

His heart stopped when he heard this au's ufsans...scream.. it was coming from the basement.. 

Ufsans: PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! Y-YOU CANT-! 

..Fuck.. 

Killer: CHIA GET THE FUCK DOWN WE GOT TO LEAV- 

He passed out before he could finish. Chia came down, to seeing a robot tentacles wrap around Killer, lifting him, scared shitless, regardless, she jumped up, trying to get them off of him, loudly 

Chia: SOMEONE HELP! 

Nobody came.. 

The ceiling opened up, pulling them in, she kept trying to free him, she screamed out again, that's when she heard a door open... footsteps.. 

Chia: Please, help! He's getting pulled in, I'm not strong enough to do it alone! 

Voice: of course, dear, I'm happy to assist. Let go. 

Chia: if I let go he'll be taken in all the way- 

Voice: exactly... 

Chia turned her head, to finally get a look at who it was. It was a Gaster..but not a friendly one..this one was just sick, twisted... he was just..smiling..as if nothing was wrong! 

A hand popped up in front of her, slapping her in the face, forcing her to let go. Her face hurt...the ceiling closed as he was fully taken in.. she was ashamed of herself... 

Evil G: now isn't this interesting? Never imagined a human wander in here.. the things I can do with a human... 

Chia forced herself to get up, hands popped up, went after her, one grabbed her ankle that was already hurt, making her yelp in pain, the hand was trying to make her fall, she kicked it, ran for it. He didn't run after her once she got to where other monsters could see, nobody knew this Gaster was doing anything like that, he had a look that seemed innocent. She didn't stop running until she fell in the snow. 

But she heard his voice... 

Evil G: oh dear, where has my dear human gone? 

Monster: I saw her, doctor. 

He pointed in her direction 

Evil G: thank you so much, you see, I was working on something to help us be able to use human souls as medicine without having to kill the human, but there was a little accident, it was a misunderstanding, for she thought it was on purpose. 

The monsters nodded, understanding. Chia was afraid, cold..she had to do something...sneaking around, trying to find anything to help... just stay in areas where her trail can blend in, not get caught.. 

Nightmare teleported back from the uf he told Killer to take chia for his plan to work, but he couldn't find them anywhere. It wasn't like Killer to just take off when asked to do something. 

Horror: where's Killer, the human? 

Nightmare: they're missing! 

Horror: wait..missing? What do you mean? 

Nightmare: they were not where I told them to be, or in any au I know of! ...Bring me Error at once! 

Horror was shocked, teleported 

Nightmare was actually looking...scared. he was actually scared, worried what could be happening, holding his head. 

It was night in that Uf au they accidentally ended up in. Chia couldn't believe she was being successful at staying out of his sight. She had money, so used all she had to buy a different outfit, mask, a grey cloak that had a single button to hold it together, white floof on the sides, hood. She kept the mask on, hood up to try to blend in. "Now that I'm disguised. I have to somehow save Killer.." she thought. 

Killer woke up, looking around. He felt..errie.. 

Killer: shit.. 

He realized..something was restraining his arms, legs...he felt..breeze.. 

Killer: ..my clothes..!? What is this!? Where am i- 

He felt pure terror at the sight...the Ufsans was also without clothes, restrained...he was alive but not moving...his eye pupils were not visible.. that wasn't the worst part.... 

Killer straight up vomited, actually scared for his life 

Killer: WHAT THE FUCK!? 

Ufsans:..p..please... k...kill me... i..cant...take...it... it hurts... 

Killer: Jesus-!...Shit, why didn't I fucking leave!? There was red flags, I wasn't thinking! ...I wish boss were here..he'd save us, buddy... 

The ufsans turned his head.. his face was tear stained 

Ufsans:..it's no use.... I tried... I just want him to kill me... I'd rather be dead than continue...this...he's a trickster...that's how he pulls you in... to hide the pure evil he is...until you're trapped in his web.... he's...vile...sick...sick mother fucker... 

Killer closed his eyes, trying to see if he can contact Nightmare through thoughts.. 

The evil Gaster was still looking, Chia managed to find a gun... as much as she never wanted to even pick one up, she did, the cloak hiding she was holding it. Good, a weapon. All she needed was to find out where the house took Killer, get him out.. 

She made it back, made sure the Gaster was nowhere to be seen near the house.. 

Okay.. 

Going in, she found a pen, piece of paper, drew a Sans face on it, held it in front of her face where Killer was waiting for her when it happened...she smelled the same scent...figuring it was a trap, being rightfully paranoid, she held her nose.. the robot tentacles mistook her for a sans, took her too.. 

She was being held to a machine as they were lifting up her shirt, since she was awake, she managed to fight them off thankfully, panted, relived that was one problem taken care of.. 

Killer: Chia! Thank fuck! Get us outta here, this Gaster is a sick fuck! 

Chia felt sick seeing the condition he was in..but the ufsans. She felt her heart stop...she wanted to cry... 

Ufsans: ..you shouldn't be here...he's going to do horrible stuff to you too...just forget me...please... 

Chia: no. I'-i'll see what I can do.. 

Chia rememberd she had her phone. She pulled it out, the phone had middle percentage battery, too much texting would take too much time, so she texted her Red. Just simply "help", put her phone away. 

Chia: Nightmare doesn't have a phone, so I texted Red "help". 

Killer: I don't think he can do anything, but I'd rather not end up as this guy 

Chia: Red, do you know how to work these machines? Like, how to release the restraints? 

Ufsans:...I don't know....I'm sorry I'm useless.... 

Chia: no, no, you're not, I appreciate it anyway. 

Killer: I used to be a scientist back in the day.. perhaps it's on the restraints. 

Chia looked around them, looking very closely, pressing a button for one of Killer's hands, but he heard the door starting to open.. 

Evil Gaster: excellent job, human! I'm highly impressed! But I'm afraid I can't let you release my dear sanses..especially mine...he means so much to me.. 

Killer: that's why you hold him here, do this sick shit? Is that your idea of love? Sick fuck. 

Evil gaster: indeed..when I first met him, he just graduated college, I couldn't believe just how..flawless his bones are..his face...a rose can't be compared to it... but, he wanted to move away, I couldn't just let him leave! 

Chia looked sick. 

Chia:...that's not love...and you experiment on him, when you see he doesn't want it.. can't you see he's fucking miserable? He's literally begging for death. How can you say you love him..?

Evil Gaster: *giggles, claps* good speech, but you see, when you love someone, you are willing to do whatever it takes..

The evil gaster just walked forth, Chia got the gun ready under the cloak. His hand quickly grabbed her hand, with a smile, taking the gun. 

Evil Gaster: gun hidden in the coat is a classic way of hiding weapons, you didn't really think that'd work, did you? 

He pointed the gun at her, she went pale, backing up. 

Evil Gaster: what if I told you I can make it much less painful if you give yourself up? Would you like that? 

Chia:...why do you want me...? 

Evil Gaster: I can do so much more with a human than I can a monster, I'd love to see what all your body can handle. Can you just imagine the pleasure, pain? Wouldn't that be nice? 

Ufsans: P-please..I beg...dont...let them go... 

The gaster laughed, went over looking down, petting his head 

Killer sneakfully got his freed hand out, grabbed the gaster with his magic, holding him still, Chia jumped on the gaster from behind, trying to grab his soul, but hands popped out, pinning her down to a table, she fought, struggled, pale, he broke out of Killer's magic 

Evil gaster: some insense will calm you down.. as for your friend there, if he uses his magic against me again, I'll have to cut his hands off.. 

Ufsans screamed out bloody murder, Chia, Killer froze. The ufsans began sobbing hysterically 

Killer was about to take the evil gaster's soul by using his magic, until..another gaster came in 

?gaster: I'd never thought I'd see another gaster be so despicable. 

The evil gaster turned, amused, chuckled 

Evil gaster: now isn't this a pleasant surprise? Another Gaster here before me? And he thinks he can just come into my basement? 

?gaster: so much evil in this very room... I thought there was something about this particular Underfell. I've seen some rather disturbing Underfells, but this one has to top it all. 

Evil gaster: well, I'm flattered. But none the less, you're still breaking and entering, so I'm going to have to kill you now. I'm afraid you now know too much. 

The gaster lunged at him, both of the gasters got in a brutal looking fight. Chia ran over to Killer, pressing buttons to free him, Killer grabbing his clothes, dressing himself quickly. 

Killer: free him, I'm going to get the boss! 

Chia: please do..!

He teleported away, the evil gaster realized Killer got away, she was working on freeing his sans. While still fighting the gaster, he summoned a bone from the ground, stabbing her through the stomach. The ufsans screamed as she coughed blood on him, the bone disappeared. 

Chia: sorry..that was gross...fuck that hurt.. 

Black tentacles grabbed both gasters, holding them up in the air. He looked at the mysterious gaster, felt he wasn't the one that caused all of this, dropped him. Error was behind Night, grabbed his soul. 

Error snarled at it, seeing how evil, vile it is, broke it. 

The ufsans stared, seeing his abuser smiling as he became dust 

Evil gaster: Sans.. I love you.. 

Ufsans felt sick.. 

His dust was put in a jar, sealed tight. 

Nightmare: what do you plan on doing with that? 

Error: if a soul is so vile, corrupted, is the worst of the worst, I lock their dust away in my world. They can't ever come back or respond. My magic there prevents it. 

Nightmare: good riddance. 

Error walked through his portal, taking the dust with him. Nightmare went over to the ufsans, who was now freed. Chia took off the cloak, put it on him. Her sweater was deep black, so Nightmare couldn't see that she was bleeding. Nightmare held out his hand to him, ufsans stared at him, his hand 

Nightmare: Come with me.. I will take you away from here, give you a new life.. you will be protected, have food, a place to sleep, you will be considered family.. all you have to do is promise your loyalty to me.. 

Ufsans grabbed it with both hands, crying out 

Ufsans: please... 

Nightmare teleported with him, Chia. Chia went to check out the wound, Nightmare gave him new clothes 

Nightmare: shower, eat, rest up. I will introduce you tomorrow. 

Ufsans: thank you...so much...really,...im..so happy.. this is the happiest moment I've had in so long.. 

He smiled, breaking down crying. Killer pulled him close. The ufsans looked at him. 

Ufsans: I'm so happy you, the human didn't end up like me, I was so afraid! 

Killer: honestly, I was too, and im never scared. That shit...fuck... 

The ufsans felt warm when Killer took his hand, leading him to the bathroom. 

Killer: so, since you're one of us now, what do you want to be called? Since we all are a Sans. Less confusing. 

Ufsans: like what exactly? 

Killer: I go by Killer, Dusttale goes by either Murder or Dust, I prefer Dust, Horrortale Horror, our Boss, multiple names, Night, Nightmare, Nighty. But I like calling him Nootmare. 

Ufsans actually laughed...it's been so long since he laughed.. 

Ufsans: Jesus, man... 

Killer: but that's between you, me, Dust, Horror, never call him Nootmare right in front of him! 

Ufsans: okay then... 

Killer: I got one for you. Crimson. Your eyes, magic are red, it means red. 

Crimson:..I like it. 

He smiled still. Killer helped him clean up, when he was dressed, Crimson got dressed. Killer thought he'd go to find an empty bedroom, but Crimson followed him. 

Killer: you sure you don't want some space after that hell you went through? 

Crimson: right now I'd feel better staying with you or boss. 

Killer: sure. This is a first. 

Chia looked at the wound...it was bad... she was quiet, thought to herself...


	19. Next day

Red was with Alphys, Alphys trying to track the ip, where it came from at the time, Red was terrified at the "help" message, sweating, pacing around the room. 

Alphys: Alright, I found it. It seems as if it happened in another Underfell.. 

Red: which one? there's an endless count. 

Alphys gave him instructions, he teleported to Crimson's UF, running to the house, stopped to seeing do not cross tapes all over, reporters talking about what happened. 

Red saw this world's ufpaps, this ufpaps wasn't related to Crimson. He was a royal guard still. He was in the basement, gathering evidence, looking through security footage to take back to Undyne. 

Red: hey, what the hell happened here? 

The ufpaps looked at him 

paps: we have a fucked up scene over here. Everyone thought Doctor Gaster was harmless, kind..but there's footage of disturbing recordings that prove that wrong.. 

Red:...what did he do?.. 

Paps:..do you really want to know? 

Red nodded. Paps explained, Red felt his gut knot, held his mouth at the urge to vomit, swallowing. 

Red: WHAT THE FUCK!? IF I GOT HERE EARLIER, I WOULD HAVE CUT HIS DICK OFF, MAKE HIM WATCH AS I FEED IT TO THE FISHES! 

Paps: Do me a favor, don't ever feed a dick to any fishes. 

Red: Do you know where the sanses, the human went? The human is my girlfriend, there was something that happened, she hasn't been seen at my Underfell in days. 

Paps: I do not 

Red: that's fine. I think I know where they are at. 

Paps: Take care, sir. 

Red: same to you, Captain. 

Paps: ..I do know this..your girlfriend there.. hm..she's something.. 

Red: what do you mean? 

Paps: the recordings also show her tricking the house's system to get into the basement, managed to free the sanses, almost became a victim herself, but she got lucky another gaster, a slime covered sans, some sort of glitch sans arrived. She's a hero. 

Red was surprised, but smiled, was proud of her. 

Red: I'll be sure to let her know that when I find her. 

Paps: if she's still alive that is.. 

Red:...what!? 

Paps: unfortunately...she got stabbed by the vile gaster's magic bones while rescuing this world's sans.. coughed blood on the poor guy's face without meaning to.. 

He teleported away. Called his papyrus on the phone 

Red: Boss, Chia got stabbed, she's bleeding! I have to get her to a hospital before it's too late! 

Crimson was laying in bed with Killer, sitting up, yawning. The most peaceful sleep in a long time. He got out of bed, leaving the room, seeing Nightmare walking by, he stopped, kneeling 

Crimson: Morning, boss. 

Nightmare: I see you have manners. 

Crimson: would you like me to do anything today? 

Nightmare: it's too early to train you right now. You need rest, recovery. But whenever I see you are recovered enough for me to train you, that's when it begins. 

Crimson: yes sir. 

Nightmare:..*sigh* Chia didn't come to bed last night.. 

Crimson: sir, I'll search for her. 

Nightmare: thanks. 

Crimson began searching rooms, unsure where to look. Nightmare was still upset Chia, Killer went through what they did the day before, wanted to cuddle Chia in the bed, didn't get why she didn't go to bed. She's always wanting sleep. Weird. 

Crimson came running back, panting heavy 

Crimson: boss, come quick! She's in a puddle of her own blood in the bathroom! 

Nightmare: WHAT!? 

He bolted to the bathroom, gasped finding Chia completely pale on the floor. He dropped to his knees, feeling for pulse. Scooping her up bridal style, he bolted to the emergency room, laying her on the table, put a pillow under her head. 

Nightmare: Operate! She's low on blood, but still alive! 

The slave papyruses made gurgling sounds 

Nightmare: Well, what blood type is she, I'll fucking get it myself! 

They gurgled more, he teleported. Crimson looked down, frowning, watching the slaves work to save her. 

Crimson: I thanked boss, Killer, but I never thanked you for also saving me yesterday... you're my hero..thank you so much.. 

Chia: R-....Red...? 

Crimson: it's me from yesterday. You saved me. I go by Crimson now. 

Chia:...Red... 

Crimson was not sure what to do, didn't know about her Red. But he did figure that's what she was trying to say. 

Crimson: do you have a Fell Sans too?...are you a Underfell human?..

Chia closed her eyes again, still breathing. He looked up, seeing Night come back with some bags of her blood type, getting one ready to transfer it to Chia. 

Crimson: she's awake, but isn't saying much 

Nightmare: Why did you not tell me you got stabbed yesterday!? 

Crimson: no, that was my fault, you have the right to be angry with me! I assumed she was going to get it taken care of, but I did see it when it happened, I just thought she was having it looked at! 

Nightmare: Why, Chia? You know to come to me if you need me! 

Chia opened her eyes, a tear slowly fell. Nightmare stroked her hair gently 

Nightmare: everything is okay. Just for fuck sakes, tell me next time... 

Chia looked up at him 

Nightmare took her hand. It felt cold. 

Nightmare: I've been telling you that...do you still not trust me after all of this..don't tell me, you still prefer your sans over all I've done for you..

Nightmare let go of her hand, standing up 

Chia: n-no...not that...it's just.. 

Nightmare: Fucking save it. All you care about is him. Fuck everyone else, it's just him. It's not like he's caused you to lose your memory, lied about how it happened, he attacked you, he's been shit to you over petty jealousy. Why him?..what's so special about him that you can't open your eyes, see what's in front of you!? 

Crimson was just speechless, in shock. 

Nightmare went for the door, stopped 

Nightmare: I know, it's the fact I don't drink mustard, right? No, actually, I really know.. you just like the fact he's an edge lord.. well, if that's what you want, I should rip out my fucking tooth, put in a gold one, start dressing up as I walked out of a biker bar! 

He looked over at her, angry, in tears before leaving the room. Crimson didn't know the context, so he didn't say anything. 

Crimson: sorry, but I have to make sure boss doesn't do anything stupid... 

He got up, running to find Nightmare. 

Chia teared up heavily, sniffling 

Chia: fuck..he got the wrong idea... 

She stood up, trying to find them to talk to him. 

Night brushed his tears with an arm, Crimson walked with him 

Crimson: I'm not sure what's going on fully, are you okay with telling me the details? 

Nightmare: I just don't know what I have to do to get her to forget about him, love me! Nothing I do works the way I want! 

Crimson:..love triangle? 

Nightmare: I don't fucking know, but I'm tired of trying! I've been nice, I give her space, I don't let anyone insult her, I treat her like a princess, I even use mind manipulation on her sans to make him think he's attacking his frisk, but really he's doing it to her, I alter the reason why she can't remember shit, I set up this whole plan to make her think her sans moved on from her, but she just is so fucking stubborn, I don't know what I have to do! 

Chia heard him, stopped walking towards him.. her heart hurt.. she trusted him... she couldn't believe it..  
She turned around, went to Night's room... 

Nightmare went in later, still a little angry, but was calming down. 

Nightmare: fucking stubborn girl.. literally do all this, went out of my way to make sure Dust would back off her when he hates everyone, I spoil her, she still.... 

Horror: uh, boss? 

Nightmare: What? 

Horror: Do you know why Chia is crying? 

Nightmare: *sigh* I know.. I'm coming back to the operation r-..what's this?

He just noticed a note, picking it up, reading it, his anger completely went away, looking sad. 

Note: I'm sorry.. I'll go away now. I'm sorry I caused you so much work. 

Nightmare: shit... 

He dropped it, running around, looking for her. When he found her, she was outside the castle, close to the river. He sighed. 

Nightmare: I've been looking for you.. I was worried.. 

Chia didn't say anything or move he walked closer, it looked like she was crying in the grass. He got on a knee, put a hand on her back, rubbing. 

Nightmare: I shouldn't have raised my voice, I'm sorry..I shouldn't have said what I said.. it's just.. it's weird coming from me, but..I love you..I'm just scared...to lose you.. god, listen to me... pathetic.. 

She still didn't say anything, do anything. He continued rubbing her back, talking 

Nightmare: ...I got an idea... I'll take you somewhere beautiful.. it'll just be us.. honestly, I could use it too.. like a vacation.. 

Still nothing, he stopped, sitting criss crossed. 

Nightmare: c'mere, darling.. let's just stay here, talk, enjoy this view.. 

She didnt get up all the way, but she did kinda crawl to him, not looking up. He figured it was because she didn't want him seeing her face while crying, carefully pulled her closer 

Nightmare: you don't have to look at me right now, I know you hate being seen crying. I do too, I know how it is. 

Chia: sorry...Red messed up times before..but.. I still love him... I just wish... he..didn't date me..just because..he felt guilty..don't know..what you see in me... you...and Red..both deserve much better.. prettier..girls... somewhere..there is a girl...much prettier..better..than me..you will love her...

Nightmare held her to his chest, tightly but carefully 

Night: Stop that!..stop...

Chia: s..sorry... i..I love him still..so much.. is it wrong...that..that I love you too..? I..caused you both..so much trouble... I'm sorry...

Nightmare: Shut up! Stop talking like that!...just...stop...it's okay..

She stayed still, quiet. He felt her head kinda drop on his chest, which made him blush 

Nightmare: ..the sun is setting. It's going to be a full moon tonight. I can tell.. it's going to be a beautiful night..like you, darling.... *sigh*..I was all work, talk, but now that I think about it, I didn't use it to spend as much time with you as I made it sound.. we never even went on a date, here I am trying to get you to marry me already... forget the marriage right now. I really should have been taking you on dates, spending more time with you.. I've been treating you like property.. I'm sorry.. no more.. I promise.. 

He looked at the river, drifting off, thinking about his idea to take her on vacation.. he knew a quiet, gorgeous place.. it was a big, expensive looking summer home. It was another place he really loved going to. It had a private beach house, the water was clear, a teal color, the sand was super fluffy, soft, it was always night time, the moon always shined brightly onto the water, the stars always lighting up the sky.. he imagined himself coming outside onto the porch, walking, looking into the endless night until he found Chia laying in the circle out door Cato bed in something she would wear. He held his hand out to her, she smiled up at him. The fantasy continued, he imagined himself walking with her in the water on the beach, holding her hand.. it would be the perfect thing, just what they needed.. no anxiety, no one trying to kill her, no Night taking off for any reason..just the thought of it made him purr softly..

He went to hold her hand, but it felt like ice. He looked at it, it was limp, pale....he realized.. 

Red was outside, looking, heard about what happened.  
Nightmare's ungodly demon like sounding scream peirced the night, Red jumped up, startled by it, teleported that direction. Nightmare was holding Chia still...he was screaming, loudly sobbing 

Nightmare: NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! YOU CAN'T BE GONE! 

his blue eye was actually purple. Of course he could never truly revert back, the effects of the black apple is permanent for most Nightmares, only some actually could. His real voice spoke.. for that moment, his true prince form was there.. he trembled violently, in heavy tears.. 

Prince Nightmare: Please..you're the only one who actually cared about me..you're one of the very few people who didn't just use me to hurt me or get to my brother... I'll do anything to make you happy...I'll..I'll even take you back to him, come clean about everything, leave you alone forever if that's what it takes..! just for fuck sakes don't die! Please..! You, Dream, my crew are all I have!..come back to me...please..!

Red saw the pale, limp, tear stained Chia in his arms, her head was hanging like a type of doll. Red felt his heart stop, eye pupils gone.. 

Red: C...Chia... 

Nightmare was back in his normal, goop form, he didn't budge. Red trembled, reaching to grab her hand, Nightmare's tentacles slapped him, Night hissed at him, held her protectively 

Nightmare: LEAVE!! 

He realized who it was... 

Red saw how limp, pale she looked, how cold she felt. He felt his heart stop beating, covering his mouth, shaking his head. 

Red: -no..no..this isn't.. she cant..-! Chia..!

He fell to the ground, now was loudly sobbing, used his magic to take her out of Night's hold, into his, red tears falling onto her, holding her head with a hand, his body was violently trembling

Red: I was too late...!! I'm so sorry!! I just wanted to set things right, I couldn't find Frisk for so long, once they agreed to come, I got your message, it wasn't anywhere I knew..I heard about that evil piece of shit Gaster..I heard..you're a hero...I was so happy, proud of you... I tried getting there as fast as I could when I heard you got stabbed.. you weren't at the castle..I find you here.. I failed you... You... 

He looked up at Nightmare, tears all over his face, his face.. pure hatred... 

Red: ..you killed her... 

Nightmare: I DID NOT! LOOK AT ME! I'M DEVASTATED TOO! 

Red kept his look. He took off his coat, laying it on the grass, laying Chia on top of it carefully.. Nightmare heard his knuckles make a loud, sick pop.. 

Red: ..Chia is fucking dead all because you couldn't just leave us alone... you just had to...you couldn't just accept that she's in a relationship... 

Nightmare: You didn't even like her until she got hurt! Who are you to talk!? 

Red: I never hated her! That's shit you pulled out your ass! I was jealous of her before, I admit I was a fucking jerk to her, I admit I fucked up! 

Nightmare: so you tell her she fell off a ladder instead of owning up to what you did!? 

Red: Because I didn't want her getting the wrong idea, thinking I did it on purpose! It was an accident she got hurt! I was in blind furry! I was mad at my brother because I was jealous of her! I was mad i got treated like the worst person when she got it easy! That's why I took the time to get to know Chia after that, because I fucked up..I wanted her to laugh, I wanted to always see that fucking gorgeous smile..I loved her laugh..she'd say the weirdest shit, do weird shit because she wanted to see our reactions..she didn't want anyone worrying about her.. she'd go out of her way whenever she could to spoil me even though I assured her she didn't have to.. she was the perfect sleeping buddy.. she believed she was unattractive because people made her believe that.. she hated her job, but she legit cared about the customers.. she was such an inspiration..she didn't see it.. she..was truly a blessing.. I was so blessed to have her in my life..I love her so much... and you try so hard to take her away, make it out to be like I'm an abusive asshat to make her afraid of me... but, she still cried out for help when she was in danger, I was trying to find her!..you can try to pin this on me all you want, but this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you..! She's dead..because of you! 

Nightmare: you didn't deserve her! 

Red: I wanted to give her the treatment, love she deserves, needed! She's fucking dead because of you!

Both skels began getting into a physical fight..


	20. Different views

Dust, Horror were looking for their boss, couldn't find him outside. 

Dust: it's night out, sometimes I find him at the river around this time 

Phantom papyrus: I get the feeling something is happening. We should teleport there to save time 

Dust: I know where it is 

Horror: I do too 

They both teleported 

When they got there, they saw they fight going on between Red, Nightmare, both had hatred on their faces. 

Dust grabbed Red with his magic, Horror held his axe to Red's throat 

Nightmare: DROP HIM! THIS IS BETWEEN US! STAY OUT OF MY WAY! 

Dust, Horror had a look, but did as told, letting them fight, Red snarled, harshly pushed Horror out of the way as he teleported into a tree, blasting a bunch of bones at Night, his tentacles quickly slapping each one, missing him, another tentacle quickly came at Red, he jumped, landing on a gaster blaster, summoning a bunch of bones from the ground, Night teleported, used his dark magic 

Dust: ...they are really going at it.. 

Phantom papyrus: the human explain why? 

Dust: hm? 

He noticed Chia laid on Red's coat. 

Dust: pst, Horror. Look. 

Horror:..what the hell? 

Both went over, Horror turned her over, seeing her how limp she was 

Horror: oh yeah, she's dead. 

Dust looked at the fight going on, back at him. 

Dust: we can't do anything here. At this rate Boss won't stop until that Sans is dead, it's not possible to kill boss.. 

Horror nodded 

Horror: what about the human? 

Dust: Leave her alone.. boss will take care of that.. 

Horror, him both went back to the castle. Killer was back, cleaning off his bloodied knife at the table, seeing the two come in, sit at the table 

Killer: hey, guys. Just got back from killing my frisk again. I don't live there anymore, but I gotta keep up where they will be. How's Crimson? 

Dust: you already know he's already much better being here with us.. 

Killer: true. How's boss? 

Horror didn't say anything 

Dust: not in the best mood.. 

Killer: eh, that's pretty common for him. And Chia? 

Dust: dead.. 

Killer stopped 

Killer: What? Did I hear that right? Did you say she's in bed? 

Horror looked at him

Horror: you know what he said.. your human friend is no longer with us.. 

Killer: oh..where is she? Did she go back to her Underfell? .. 

Dust huffed, looked at him  
Dust: No, I mean the human died tonight.. I'm not sure what caused it, it could be the injury from yesterday, but all I know is I went there, Horror and I checked, she's pale, limp, not moving, her head flopped. 

Killer:...stop saying that.. tell me without the bullshit. Where is she? 

Both Dust, Horror were quiet, didn't do anything, just had a look that proved it wasn't made up. Killer got up. 

Killer: You guys are fucking liars! 

He went to go search for her. Dust shook his head. 

Both Red and Nightmare continued to fight, Red's mouth was bleeding, had some cracked bones with some blood. Night still looked the same. But they wouldn't back down 

Red: You should have just left us alone! 

Nightmare: You shouldn't have treated her like she's stupid! 

Red: I wasn't trying to! I was trying to be careful because I know she had a fucking mental disability, I was trying to prevent her mental health getting too much for her that she kills herself! Something you didn't seem to understand! 

Nightmare: You are a slut, you fuck so many women, I saw you do it while she was crushing on you! And she saw you do it! 

Red stopped 

Red: ..You think I don't know that?..I damn well know this.. 

Nightmare brushed himself off 

Nightmare: You kept talking to other women, dating other women, you fucked another woman. When there was clear signs she had a crush on you. 

Red:.I know... 

Nightmare: you know why?.. on the surface, she was miserable. She wanted to be with you. She calls you up when she's not okay, you tell her you can't, you have a date. 

Red: because I didn't know that was happening. When papyrus went to where she worked, he saw she was unhappy, told me about it, that's how I found out. I thought it was because the surface was that awful to her. 

Night: but even when she was there, you invited some other girl over..you didn't see it, but I did.. the way she looked at her..the way she saw you looking at her.. Chia thought if she looked like her, you'd finally notice her.. 

Red went silent.. he felt horrible.. he looked at the dead chia, went over, scooping her up. 

Red: ..you're right... I contributed to the problem... that's why you were so determined to break us up, make out like I'm the worst... you were mad at me because I didn't notice.. I destroyed her confidence ..

Nightmare: yes.. and no..but, I can't say I was any better.. she had so much tension built up.. so much stress, anxiety... I never tasted such negativity..it honestly..reminded me of my past self...

Red: so you weren't always a walking, talking, living fetish? 

Nightmare:..you're going to make me want to kill you again.. 

Red: yeah, that was rude, continue. 

Nightmare: I used to look so much like Dream..my eyes were purple, had a different outfit.. I just wanted to be accepted. But everyone always preferred him. He was loved, spoiled, the golden boy, the favorite. I was pushed around, treated poorly, treated like a demon, outcasted.. I was attacked one day.. I had no other choice but to eat all the magic apples.. it consumed me.. I felt hatred towards Dream.. towards everyone.. I wanted Dream to suffer.. I blamed him.. I actually killed him one day.. only I wasn't laughing for long.. I actually regretted it.. so I reset to before it happened. I just like to drop in, fuck with him now.. I can't kill him no matter how much I hate him.. 

Red: so..you and Dream have different points of view on how it happened.. he told me something different.. but it's expected I guess.. 

Nightmare: before I became..this.. I found someone once.. she was considered the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. I felt lucky she wanted me. I loved taking her to the flower field. I wanted her to become my wife. I got the perfect ring.. I saw her with Dream.. she used me to get to him.. I promised myself to never fall for anyone again.. I originally was going to eat Chia's soul, so I poisoned her to season up her soul, when I was about to do it..I didn't have it in me.. I didn't understand why.. so I got her to wake up, had her work for me.. before I knew it..I started to get attached..but I didn't want to admit it.. I kept making excuses, denying.. but I couldn't lie to myself anymore.. that's why I went through all the trouble.. but.. doing that... 

Red was silent.. he actually reached over, grabbing Night's hand, looking at him. Night was shocked. 

Red: you know... maybe.. we can share her..I can protect you.. 

Night blushed heavy 

Nightmare:.. Excuse me? 

Red: we've been fighting this whole time, blaming each other for this.. but, honestly.. it's both of our faults Chia passed away.. 

Nightmare silently nodded 

Night: ..you're right.. but, it's mostly mine.. I can't keep denying it.. I just..wanted her to love me.. I was desperate to keep her.. you know...earlier..she was trying to say she wanted you... 

Red: she wanted me after all this time.. 

Nightmare: *nods* I took in the version of you that was being horrifically abused, he went in to thank her for saving him.. he told me chia was trying to call out for you... he was confused at first, but he realized pretty quick...he's a really smart sans... I enjoy having him around.. and I always hated all versions of you.. 

Red: if it weren't for Chia, he'd still be there... 

Nightmare: yeah...Killer went to the wrong Underfell with her.. I told him to take her to a certain one..my plan was something..horrible.. I wanted to seal the deal, have her walk in on a version of you that's with someone else..I wanted her to think you moved on from her..I thought that'd get her forget you, fall in love with me.. now that I think about it.. I'm glad the plan didn't happen..that would have probably lead her to suicide.. I was so scared when I couldn't find her or Killer anywhere.. that was so scary it even scared us.. Killer was the one who told me where she is, said she rescued him. Even Error was scared.. so much he stored that gaster's dust away..he's never coming back even after a reset of any kind.. I had no idea Chia was bleeding... the sans thought she was going to get it treated.. she never told anyone.. she was found losing blood from the wound in the bathroom.. 

Red: she doesn't want anyone worrying about her.. she doesn't like telling anyone if she got hurt.. I normally have to check her myself.. 

Nightmare:..she was wearing a outfit where I couldn't see any blood.. I just assumed she still didn't trust me.. I was mad at her... I yelled at her.. I felt like I wasn't good enough.. I was mad she still wanted you.. I realized what I did, found her here.. I realized..I haven't been as perfect as I made myself sound.. I realized I didn't take her on dates..I didn't spend too much time with her... I just jumped into marriage.. I promised I'd be better.. I thought about taking her on vacation, to somewhere quiet..peaceful..just us.. I was holding her in my lap, I continued loving on her, talking sweetly.. I wanted to change for her.. then.. 

He looked off, clearly tearing up 

Nightmare: I went to hold her hand.. she died right in my arms while I was talking to her.. 

Red: shit... that's brutal.. that's when you screamed.. 

Nightmare: fuck sakes..you heard that?.. 

Red actually kissed him. Nightmare jumped up, eye wide. 

Nightmare: What are you doing!? 

Red: now that I heard your side...we both fucked up.. 

Nightmare: me more than you, but yeah.. we did.. why the hell did you just kiss me!? 

Red: I was thinking.. my kid can reset.. we can start over.. if you want, you can come over, spend time with me, I'll take you to Grillbyz for a date, Waterfall afterwards, I can buy ya some nicecream. The barrier will be broken, we will find Chia...together.. 

Nightmare:..you mean.. you, me, and Chia..all a couple? 

Red nodded, holding his hands, still holding Chia. 

Red: Chia will be alive, none of that stuff would have ever happened to her... we will explain everything to her somehow.. we can be a happy family.. all three of us.. that is, if you want.. 

Nightmare just stared, blinked.. looking down at Chia. He let go of one of Red's hands, placed a hand on Chia's head. A blue glow came from it. 

Red: what are you doing? 

Nightmare:..Chia does not need to remember this... any of this... this timeline has done too much to her.. she doesn't need to remember any of it.. especially not me.. 

Red: Wait, what..!? 

Nightmare: I'm sorry..your offer is so tempting.. I'd like that a lot.. but the problem is, I made things worse.. and even if we tried again, she'd remember eventually.. I don't want her to ever be able to remember this timeline.. she should not be with me.. I caused too much harm.. I see now.. instead of treating her like a princess like I believed I was, I was treating her like she was a trophy.. I didn't even take her on a date, give her much affection... 

A blue orb came out of her head, night took it, looked at it, crushed it into dust. Red frowned 

Red: what about you?..you really opened up to me just now.. 

Nightmare: Sans..promise me.. don't ever let her come to the underground... keep her out of any aus.. keep her far away from me... myself..everything here..it's all too dangerous for her... I don't want her to die again.. 

Red: So you're just giving her up? 

Nightmare: if that's what it takes to keep her happy, safe, alive... gladly.. 

Red:..you don't have to do this. We can both love her together, I can love you too.. 

Nightmare shook his head, stood, holding his hand out 

Nightmare: I'll walk with you, go with you to your Underfell so your frisk can do the true reset, but that's all I can do.. 

Killer just arrived, seeing Chia he screamed, broke down. Crimson was with him, held him close, comforting him. 

Night: Killer..stand... 

Killer stood up, sobbing. Night put a tentacle on his shoulder 

Night:..we have to talk.. I just destroyed her memories of this whole timeline.. we are taking her to her au so the frisk can reset. She'll be alive again. But she's not going to remember you, or any of us.. ever..

Killer: WHAT KIND OF CRUEL SICK JOKE IS THAT!? 

Crimson: so..she's not going to remember what she did for me? 

Red shook his head 

Red: I'm so proud of her for that.. but no.. 

Crimson: ..wait..what about us?..if a reset happens... will I ...end..end up... back in that basement..!? 

He started panicking, Night put a tentacle on him too 

Nightmare: he's never coming back. If you don't want things on your end to change, just stay inside the castle, do not come out when the reset is happening. The castle will protect you from resets. 

Crimson started to calm down. 

Killer was mad at Night, took Crimson's hand, went inside the castle. Night sighed 

Night: yeah, I knew Killer would be mad at me for this.. ready? 

Red nodded


	21. Final goodbyes

In the castle, Night told all of them what's happening. Dust didn't have a reaction, Horror rubbed his neck just said "..shit..", Crimson nuzzled her pale cheek for a bit as a tear fell. 

Crimson: I'll never forget you.. again..thank you..

He moved, letting Killer have a turn. Killer hugged her in Red's hold. He wouldn't let go for a while. When he did, he went to his room to cry. 

Nightmare: that's everyone here. Let's go.. 

Red and him teleported to Red's Uf, papyrus covered his mouth, crying in his hands. Grillby loudly sobbed. 

Night: does her family know? 

Red: I should..but I'm not..they would never let her be with us again if they knew.. 

Red laid her down. Frisk went over, felt sad, opened the true reset button 

Red: you ready, Your Highness? 

Nightmare: No puns about how I'm a living breathing fetish? 

Red: you want me to? 

Nightmare: I suppose I should expect it.. with these things, what can I say? 

Grillby: Sanses, that's extremely inappropriate! Not with the child here! 

Red: sorry, Grillbz 

Nightmare: ..do you care if..I kiss her before we do this? 

Red: sure 

Night leaned down, left a soft kiss on her lips. He moved back up 

Night: thank you.. 

Red: no problem..it's the least I can do.. 

Night: Remember..don't ever let her come back to the underground, any aus, keep her away from me.. 

Red nodded 

Red: you sure that's what you want? This is about to happen. 

Nightmare:..yes..I'd rather have her safe.. 

Red: okay...Night..I have something for you too.. 

Night looked at him 

Red: I know you and Dream have a rocky relationship, are rivals but, you should at least try to patch things up.. 

Night had a cringe look at that 

Night:..fine..I'll try..no promises.. 

Red sighed, readying himself.. 

Red: press it, kid.. Chia, hang on..I'm coming..the barrier will break again, I'll come back for you.. I promise.. 

Frisk pressed the button... 

Red woke up. He was at his sentry post. Sitting up, yawning, popping his back, looking around 

Papyrus was stomping over, his feet crunching in the snow. 

Red: I know, if you find me asleep again, you're kicking me out, don't need to tell me, boss. 

Paps: Then stop falling asleep on the job! 

Red: got it 

Paps: Do you!? I tell you everyday, you still do it! You're going to get yourself killed! 

Red: hey..boss, you're right.. I'm sorry.. I know you just worry.. 

Paps looked confused, was quiet 

Paps: ..yes. ? 

Red: after my shift, dinner is on me, I'll cook tonight. 

Paps: ..why..thank you..? 

Red: no prob, you should take more time for yourself.. 

Paps:..Sans. ? You alright? 

Red: mhm. Just in a good mood today. 

Paps: well...carry on.. 

Papyrus walked away, confused. Red sighed, looking up. 

Red: yup. It worked.. 

Nightmare woke up back at the castle, Crimson was helping him up 

Crimson: Boss, it worked.. she's on the surface, alive again, things are back to normal.. 

Nightmare nodded 

Killer had his arms crossed, still salty about it


	22. Surface 2

2 months later, the had been broken for awhile, they just had to wait for approval for the monsters to be able to go to town, really be allowed to do anything. 

Chia was wiping down tables where she worked, the news was on the TV, she listened as she worked. She looked up at it at the news. 

Chia: nice. It's nice they are trying to be more accepting of them. 

Red, paps found a new house to stay in, it was bigger than their old one, had a backyard. Red was job searching, Paps was already hired as a mall cop. 

Red went out, putting on his red gloves 

Red: okay, boss, I'm going to go job hunting some more 

Paps: okay, brother 

Red noticed paps was on his knees, digging a hole with a tiny shovel, had a baby plant next to him. 

Red: watcha plantin'? 

Paps: a rose bush. Always wanted roses.

Red: huh..didn't know that. 

Paps: yup. They smell nice, look nice, love the throns. My favorite type of flower. 

Red smiled. Paps got the baby rose bush, put the roots in the hole, began filling it up. 

Horror was practing his axe throwing, trying to hit the targets. He glanced over, seeing Killer walk by..looking kinda off.. Horror went to get a better look, but Killer was already gone. He scratched his head, confused, but shrugged it off. 

Killer closed his door behind him, locking it. He had a big cloth bag, untied the string, dumping it on his bed, out fell a human child. She looked terrified, started panicking, whimpering. 

Killer: sorry about the rude transportation. If my boss knew you were here, he'd be pissed. So, yeah, rule one, always stay in this room. Two, please don't be loud. 

Girl: p-p-p-please don't hurt me! 

Killer: I ain't gonna hurt you unless you do something where I have no choice. But, that's why I'm gonna set some rules for ya. 

The girl began to cry, curling up in a ball, Killer jumped up, gasped, tried sushing her. There was knocking on the door, Killer squeaked, trying to think what to do. 

Nightmare: Open this door at once! 

Killer sweat 

Nightmare banged on the door. It opened, Killer tried looking normal. 

Killer: hey, boss, just watching a movie- 

Nightmare pushed him aside, checking the room, Killer sweat more, swore to himself 

Nightmare opened the chest close to the closet. He stopped, growled, turned to look at Killer. 

Nightmare: Killer...you did not really just sneak a human child in here...

Night pulled her out with a tentacle, holding her in it, two other tentacles pinning him to the wall 

Night: Chia was one thing, but a child!? Here!? Are you stupid!? 

Killer: I'm sorry, boss! 

Night: what we're you even doing on the surface!? After I told you not to!? Your place is where I tell you to be! 

Killer: boss, I'm sorry! I just wanted to at least see how she was doing, but she was already done with her shift when I got there, I just sorta bumped into the kid on the way! 

Nightmare: Don't you lie to me! Why did you bring a kid here!? 

Crimson came into the room. He looked different. He heard the commotion. 

Killer: Okay, man! I just wanted to see chia from a distance without direct contact..see how she's doing.. but she was already done with work, it barely lasted a second. Was walking by, I found an old, abandoned car, looked in, there the kid was, asleep in the back seat. 

Night: so you thought it was a good idea to bring her here!? 

Crimson put a hand on Night's shoulder. Night looked at him with the corner of his eye, seeing Crimson shake his head. He grumbled, let go of Killer. 

Night: Killer, you're fucking lucky your boyfriend loves you, I want to slap you so hard I don't see you until another year...child.. 

He had her in a tentacle still, looked at her, hands behind his back. She was in tears still, terrified. 

Nightmare: state your name. 

Girl: c-c-cynth-cynthia... 

Nightmare: how old are you? 

Cynthia:..probably still 8..but I don't know how long it's been..either 8 still or 9.. 

Nightmare put her down, Cynthia trembled, looking up at him 

Nightmare: Is that car your home? 

Cynthia: N-no..I sleep in cars.. people will do horrible things to someone like me at night..that's why I sleep in cars to stay out of their sight. 

Nightmare: well, that didn't work since one of my boys found you. Do you have a home? 

Cynthia shook her head 

Nightmare: any adult figure? 

She shook her head no again 

Cynthia:..im..I'm a orphan, sir.. 

Nightmare: so I see..that's explain that foul stench.. hmm.. she doesn't have any home, anyone looking after her, so she doesn't have anyone that'd come here.. doubly any attachments.. 

Night's tentacle picked her up by her stained, torn coat, carrying her that way. Horror saw 

Horror: I knew something was weird! 

Night: go to the surface, bring me children's clothes for a little girl. 

Horror: wait are we seriously keeping a kid? 

Dust peeked his head out, had a tooth brush in his mouth. 

Night: she's orphan, nobody will miss her, or is looking for her, she knows no one. I think she can be of good use. 

Dust choked a bit. Toothbrush in mouth "You can't be serious.."

He went to the bathroom, Crimson followed as usual.  
Night: prepare a bath 

He nodded, turned on the water faucet, feeling if it felt alright. Cynthia was violently trembling 

Night: we aren't pedophiles, child. You're just getting cleaned up. I can't take that smell. Smells like mold and dried blood. 

He put her down, looked away 

Night: undress, I'm not looking 

Cynthia swallowed nodded, he kept looking away until Crimson stopped the water, looked behind him, picking her up, putting her in, grabbing a cloth, putting soap on it. He took her arm carefully, began scrubbing. Night sat on the sink, arms crossed. Crimson soon turned her around, seeing something that made him stop.. he tapped on Night, getting his attention 

Nightmare: what? 

Crimson moved over, letting Nightmare see cynthia's back looked awful.. Night jumped off, getting closer. 

Night: fucking hell..that'd explain the stench.. *opens the door a bit* slave! Bring me peroxide! 

Most of her back was covered in old, dried blood. Crimson carefully washed it off, scrubbing the injury.. it was deep, bad, took up most of her back.. 

Night:..how'd this happen? 

Cynthia:..fire.. the night my foster parents died... I just turned 8 when it happened.. 

When they finished cleaning her, she was dressed, gave her back to Killer 

Night: alright. She can stay. But she's your job, not mine. You have to be the one to do it. 

Killer: yes boss..

Night: *looks at crimson* I'm going to bed. 

Crimson nodded simply said "Night, my boss" 

Night left the room, Crimson looked at Killer 

Killer: I'm sorry, I just really miss seeing my friend..I know she doesn't remember..I just.. look, I know it's stupid.. 

Crimson walked over, kissing him on the head. Killer sighed. Cynthia watched, still scared, but seeing their interaction, hearing what he was saying..it made her worry just a bit less.. she wanted to ask about it, but she didn't want to do something stupid.. Killer got news papers, a box, arranging a bed. Crimson knew what he was doing, put a hand on his shoulder, shook his head 

Killer: well, kid needs a bed 

Crimson picked her up, putting her on the bed, sitting beside her. 

Killer: oh..right.. remind me to steal shit to make her own bed or something tomorrow 

Crimson nodded, taking his shoes off, tossing them across the room, laying down. Killer chuckled, pulled out something. A box. 

Killer: I got this today too. I was thinking we could use it on each other~ 

Crimson looked what it was, seeing it was a sex toy to attach to the soul. He pointed at cynthia, shook his head, basically saying "not with a kid in here". 

Killer: What!? Awe, God damn! 

Crimson: it was you the one who made us parents tonight by bringing a kid here. That's on you, sweetheart. 

He smiled as he turned over, closing his eyes, getting comfortable in the bed, cynthia by his chest. Killer had a pouty look 

Crimson: quit poutin' , get in the bed.. 

Killer put the box up, laying beside him in bed, still pouting, he kissed him on the cheek, laying on his side, mumbling. Crimson chuckled, pulling him close, kissing him 

Crimson: better? 

Killer: yes.. 

Cynthia was watching, didn't get the context, what exactly was happening, but she thought it was cute, funny. Killer sat up to use his magic to turn the light off. 

Red came home, had a bunch of applications in his hand, plopped on the couch 

Red: so far, it's going to be hard, but I got to try 

Paps: lasagna is in the oven. It'll be ready soon. 

Red: sweet... I didn't see chia today.. either she wasn't working today, or I got there too late. 

Paps: just keep checking 

Red: I know that 

Paps: remember, you can't tell her that you know her, or mention the past timeline, anything that happened. You have to start over. Remember not to rush her either. 

Red: I know. 

Paps: keep things on a pace that's comfortable for her 

Red: of course

Nightmare was walking, outside his castle, following the river. At one point he stopped, picking up a flat stone, skipping it across the water. Looking up at the half moon, he thought to himself. 

Nightmare:..I shouldn't be thinking about her...*sigh*..how can i not?..her last words...such self hatred...because of me...

He clutched his fists, closing his eyes tight. 

On a farther side of the river, a woman with bkack, yellow cat ears, tail, long brown hair, one eye pink, one eye brown, was there, feet in the water 

?: oh shit..that feels nice... 

She heard noises, looking up, seeing Night. Listening 

?: ..hm...he sounds like he's had it pretty rough.. 

Fresh Sans: oh, don't worry about it, Neah, beautiastic babe! That's just Nightmare bruh, he's always in a bad mood! That's just his vibe! 

Neah: huh... interesting...


	23. Reunion

Chia was on the clock, was behind counter, brewing a pot of fresh coffee for a usual customer, was senior man, who was also a veteran. Red went in, saw her working, he wanted to bolt in, jump over the fucking counter, hug her tight, never let her go. But, he had to be patient.. he knew he had to take his time with her.. 

He got in line. Chia paid out the old man. She looked to see if the coffee was done, seeing it was, she got a small cup, put in the requested cream, sweetener, put the lid on, made sure it was on securely before giving it to him. 

Chia: here you go, one splenda, 9 cream. 

Man: thank you very much. Bless you. 

Chia: have a nice day 

She went back to the counter, popping her knuckles just because bad habit. 

Chia: Sorry about that. 

Red: nah, I ain't in a hurry. 

Chia: what would you like today? 

Red thought maybe some flirting each time he came would get her to see he's interested in her. Hoping it'd work. 

Red: coffee. 

Chia: anything else, sir? 

Red: nope. 

Chia: oh, anything in it? 

Red: nope 

Chia: alright, one black coffee, that'd be $1.15 

He paid out, she counted out the change, giving it to him before pouring the coffee. She held the pot up in the air, would watch the coffee from a high distance pour into the cup. 

Red: you pour in coffee all fancy like 

Chia: yeah, I like doing it this way, it's fun to watch. 

She finished it, handing it to him. 

Chia: just brewed it. Careful. 

Red took a sip, had a look. 

Chia: something wrong with it? 

Red: it's not sweet enough.. 

Chia: want any sweetners? 

Red: yeah 

Chia: we got sugar, equal, splenda. 

Red took the lid off, shaking his head 

Red: nah, just stick your finger in there, it'll taste perfect 

Chia went beet red at that, smiling shyly, let out a chuckle 

Chia: no..that'd just burn the crap out of me.. 

Red laughed, smiling 

Red: well, I better get on home. My brother is working late, I gotta start dinner. Hope I see you tomorrow 

Chia: I'm here tomorrow 

Red: perfect. See ya. 

Chia: you too. Have a nice day. 

Red: oh, I am now that I met you 

Chia: you're making me blush too hard! 

Red laughed, blew a kiss at her before walking out. 

Red: Okay, that outta show her I'm interested in her. Just gotta keep that up for awhile until she's known me enough, then I'll ask her on a date 

Chia was blushing deep still, stared at Red through the window until he left 

Chia:..not going to lie..he was really hot.. 

Nightmare came in, seeing Cynthia standing on a chair, making waffles, there was a huge stack..they smelled really fucking good 

Nightmare: you cook? 

Cynthia: Oh, sir, morning! Yes, sir. Waffles. I just finished using all the batter, I'll clean my mess, I promise, I'd never leave a mess after I cook. 

Nightmare took one, taking a bite 

Nightmare:..oh my god..these are the best waffles I've ever had... you're a child prodigy.. 

Cynthia: What's that? 

Nightmare: you are gifted. Meaning you have deep knowledge, experience a adult would know so young. That's really rare to find. Wait..Why is killer not watching you!? 

Cynthia: h-he is still asleep! He doesn't know I'm out here! I was going to finish cooking, bring him, his boyfriend breakfast.. I always did it for my foster parents. 

Nightmare: goodie-two-shoes aren't you? ..well, you can cook, but, if you're going to stay here, you need to be put in training. 

Cynthia: what kind of training?

Nightmare: you'll see.. 

Cynthia: Oh, Sir? Is there something I can use to carry all this? Like a cart? 

Night: there is one in the closet over there 

Cynthia thanked him, getting it, setting each plate of waffles, on each plate had a small cup of warm syrup, a coffee, with cream, sugar, silverware 

Cynthia: I made yours, it's on the counter. For future notes, how do you like your coffee? 

Night: as long as it's so hot that it burns, that's all that counts 

Cynthia: doesn't that hurt? 

Night: that's the point. 

Cynthia: oh...well...don't really hurt yourself, okay? 

Night: *sits on the table, arms crossed* not possible unless you're my stupid brother. Do stop with the questions, I just woke up, I'm not in a thinking mood. 

He made the "shoo shoo" hand gesture. 

Cynthia: oh, sorry, sir 

Night: and stop apologizing. Fuck sakes, there's only so much nice I can take at one time, kid. 

She nodded, pushing the cart, on her way. Nightmare took a waffle off his plate, taking a bite 

Nightmare: Talented kid. But I got to get her to tone it the fuck down with the nice. 

After eating, he went to his throne, was looking through the orb, checking on Chia to see how she was doing. Horror came out, licking the syrup off his fingers from the waffles, purring. 

Horror: anyone that makes food for me is fine with me~ 

Crimson came in, pulling up the hood of his outfit, standing beside his boss. Looking, he knew what was happening, frowned. Night sighed 

Night: I know..pathetic.. 

Horror rubbed the back of his neck, looking off

Meanwhile, Red was finished returning all the filled applications for jobs, he was about to teleport home, but he noticed Chia standing in the middle of the road, waiting to cross. He was about to go get her to help, but a car stopped for her, letting her cross. 

But he saw one car where she needed to go to fully get across didn't stop driving, he yelped, teleported, pulled her back so she wouldn't get hit. 

Red: Fuck..! 

He teleported with her, getting her across, sweating, panting, hand on his chest 

Chia looked at the car who almost hit her 

Chia: Hey, I'm sorry! 

Red: Why are you sorry!? He's the one- 

The door opened just to shout "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE ROAD!!" , Red was pissed 

Red: YOU DON'T OWN THE ROAD, ASSHOLE! HOW ABOUT YOU LEARN TO STOP WHEN A PEDESTRIAN IS WALKING!?

The car drove off, Red's fist were balled, trembling, his pupils gone, snarling where the car used to be, Chia pat his back, his pupils came back, looked over at the car who let her cross, the driver rolled his eyes, made a hand gesture, that signed "ignore that idiot" , Chia shrugged, "thank you". He nodded, drove. 

Red: Sorry..that guy just... oh my god! I want to punch something! Fucking loonatic.. I should have went over there, destroyed that car in front of his stupid face! 

Chia: No, no, let's not do that.. he was an asshole, but let's not do that.. 

Red: *sighed* are you okay? 

Chia: yeah. Just..shaken up.. fuck..after almost dying, I need a drink.. 

Red: I feel ya..


	24. Persistent

Red walked with Chia, talking to her on the way to the store, on the way to the alcohol shelves. She just now realized "wait, why did he follow me all the way over here?..that's kinda weird...should I ask..then again, I was almost killed, maybe he's just worried, wants to make sure I get home safe? I dunno.." 

Red: by the way, don't worry, I'm not trying to be a stalker or shit like that, I just want to give you company, make sure you get home safe after that asshole did that. You look pretty freaked still. 

Chia: oh, no, you're fine, thank you. 

Red: I'd teleport ya to your house, but I don't know where you live, never seen it, i have to know where I am going, or I could end up sending us somewhere really dangerous. Not risking it. 

Chia: oh, okay, that's interesting. Oh, hey, since you moved me out of the way in time, I'm getting you something too. 

Red: Nah, I don't want anything. 

Chia: oh come on, I insist. Really. 

She said as she picked out an a bottle, holding it. The liquid was a nice pink color. 

Chia: I love Stella Rosa. They are a really good brand. Pink, Berry are my favorites from them. 

Red: Wouldn't know. I ain't into the sweet ones. Rum, beer are what I go for. 

Chia: I'm the opposite. Too strong. I love fruity or sweet. But my favorite is a Mudslide 

Red: Mudslide?..now why you goin' drinkin' mud? 

Chia: No!   
She laughed, holding her chest 

Chia: no, god, that'd be gross! It's basically icecream. Like a hot fudge sunday, but with alcohol. It's delicious. 

Red: weird name for ice cream 

Chia moved to where the beer is, waiting 

Chia: what brand do you like better? 

Red: Don't buy me beer, that and the other drink is a lot of money. I'm good. 

Chia: You saved my life, so yeah, I don't care... I think you'd like Bud Light, that's a really popular brand. 

Red chuckled, shaking his head 

Red: persistent much? Alright. Only because you really want to. 

Chia carried both drinks, the beer was in a big box 

Red: want me to carry anything? 

Chia: Nope, I got it 

Chia paid out, Red grabbed the drinks 

Red: I'm carrying 

They went to her house, it took 10 minutes to get to on foot, he gave her her drink, thanked her 

Red: I would have a drink with ya, but we did just meet today, I don't want to make ya uncomfortable or anything. Plus, I have to get home to my brother now. 

Chia: I understand.. will I see you again on monday? I work then. 

Red: yup. I like how you make the coffee, you're an interesting human. 

Chia: awe 

Red: see ya. Name is Sans by the way, everyone calls me Red. 

He teleported home, leaving her blushing. 

Paps just came home, was taking off his work top, seeing Red teleport in 

Paps: how'd it go? 

Red: a lot happened today. I went there, she was working, I flirted with her a little to show I like her. On the way back, she almost got hit by a moron on the road, got her out of the way, he cussed her out and I wanted to fucking kill him, we bought drinks. Well, she bought me this. I kept assuring her I was good, she wouldn't give up. 

Paps: that is a lot. 

Red: I think she's already starting to get really comfortable around me. How was your day? 

Paps: it was alright, except a group of teenagers kept trying to climb into the fountain 

Red shook his head 

Paps: I'm going to start dinner in a minute, I got to change first 

Red: cool, boss. 

Nightmare's orb disappeared. 

Crimson: making sure that Fell Sans is keeping her happy, safe? 

Nightmare nodded, standing up, putting his hands in his pockets 

Nightmare: I'm going to a dark au to feed on the negative energy. I won't be back until late. 

Crimson: yes, my boss. 

He teleported out. Dust was by a wall, shaking his head, arms crossed.


	25. Dreams

Days passed, Nightmare, still paranoid, of course he wasn't going to wake her, but he wanted to explore her dreams, figured if he can't spend time with her, he could try doing it in her dreams. 

She was snoring pretty loud, her fan beside the bed was adjusted to setting 2, medium level, she was on her tummy, head in her arms. He noticed another person was in the bed. He instantly knew it was her mom. Chia had no choice but to share the bed with her, all the rooms were taken, she had nowhere else, she didn't make enough money to move out. 

He put his hand on her head, glowing blue, disappeared. He was now inside her dream world. Hands behind his back, walking down, trying to find where she was. He noticed a black door..it looked old, moldy.. since he was a ruler of Dreamtale, he already could tell she was in that one..

Nightmare: hm. Wonder what today's nightmare is. 

Using a tentacle to open the door, looking in. It wasn't one he'd get amused by. Instead, what he got was one that even made him feel bad. Chia was at a motel, was looking for an outfit in the suitcase, looking up, she noticed a pug dog looking right at her through the window, wagging it's tail. Chia smiled. 

Chia: Awe.. hey look, it's a doggo.. 

Nightmare went in, looking out with her, nodding 

Nightmare: so I see..   
"how is this a bad dream?.." he thought to himself 

Chia: I'm sorry, I can't come out there. Wish I could. Head on home now, bud. Not safe to be on the road 

Nightmare: Road? It was all grass- 

His heart stopped once a speeding car suddenly came in the dog's direction, didn't even stop. The dog was no longer in the same spot. Chia suddenly screamed in pure terror , began hysterically sobbing, Night jumped up at that, seeing the results of the dog getting hit.. 

Nightmare: Shit... 

He pulled her close, quickly getting her out of there, closing the door. 

Nightmare: you just had a bad dream is all. What you saw isn't real. 

Chia: oh thank god .. 

Nightmare: let's see what else we got here tonight.. 

He opened the door, it was pink. He went in, escorted her in there. 

It was a nice area..a big red house..private property in the woods, it had a big hill, a creek, a playhouse.   
As he looked around, he noticed a Collie dog walk up, mouth wide open, coming towards them.. a little girl with short brown hair, wearing boy's shark sleep clothes, lion King shoes walked past him. He looked, saw Chia was no longer with him...or so he thought 

Nightmare: Chia? Where'd you go? 

The little girl was climbing on top of the Collie, trying to ride the dog like a horse, but she didn't understand dogs don't do that, the dog just sat down when she tried. Nightmare got on a knee, looking at her 

Nightmare: No, you can't ride the dog, kid. You won't mean to, but, you'll hurt it's back- 

She suddenly screamed, ran to the tree house. Night saw a house sized Daddy Long Leg suddenly standing over him. He realized the girl is Chia but when she was a child. 

Nightmare: I see.. afraid of those things?. 

The daddy long leg suddenly had a mouth with big lips, a booming voice 

Daddy Long Leg: AHH! BUUG! 

Nightmare: ...whatthe..

Daddy Long Leg: I'M GONNA EAT YOU! 

It suddenly darted towards the tree house, loudly chattering it's teeth, Chia slid down the slide, running, screaming 

Chia: SOMEBODY HELP ME! 

Nightmare couldn't do anything, he knew he had to wait, watch, otherwise he'd turn it into a nightmare by accident, Dream was the one that could stop things like this. Suddenly a teenage mutant ninja turtle body slammed the giant daddy long leg, grabbed it by the legs, swinging it around, throwing it into space, as it shouted 

"I'M A BUUUGG!"

He was suddenly in the house, Chia there now, he noticed..Red..as a child too, was with her 

Red: Aw, don't worry, Chia, it's just a stupid bug! 

Nightmare: A fucking big bug, if this wasn't a dream, I'd scream too. 

Red and Chia were suddenly lifted by the ninja turtle, taking them back outside. Nightmare followed, seeing Chia climb on a small tree, Red at the top, picking an apple. Night watched, looked as Red ran to him, tugging on his goopy black coat. 

Red: I want you to have it. 

Nightmare: thanks, kid. 

He patted his head after taking it, Red went back to the tree. He then saw suddenly a sewer drain popped up, the turtle did a trick, jumped in the hole, Chia went over, looking in, seeing a note that read "you're my bestest friend" , she smiled, hugged the note. 

Night sensed she was about to wake up, so he used his magic to leave. 

He teleported back into the castle, Error was drinking a soda loudly, staring at him 

Night: I was just doing what I do. 

Error: uh huh. Sure, pal.


	26. Like looking into a mirror

Red was still helping Chia get to know him better before he attempted to ask her out. He really wanted her to feel special, never wanted her to feel unworthy for him ever again. He couldn't forgive himself for how hurt she was in the last time. He made sure to shower her in love without it coming off too much every chance he got. 

Red: i think I'm doing good so far. I'll wait awhile longer, ask her out, that outta get her to be more trusting of me. 

Chia didn't know that. She was still self destructive towards herself, but just verbally. That was just always a thing for her, she just kept it to herself, unless if it was a tiny one online, never any really big. Honestly, she felt like a failure, felt stupid, annoying, she wanted to like her appearance, but it felt like the world wouldn't allow it. Everyone else she went to school with found love, married or were engaged, had a great paying job, we're expecting kids soon. What did Chia have? A dead end minim wage job, still stuck with her mom, didn't even have her own private space, she couldn't even pleasure herself unless she was in the bathroom, had the shower or faucet on, but she'd get interupted everytime, the mood would be ruined, no place took her seriously when she tried to get a new job..she felt stuck..trapped... 

She got paid, was at the mall, saw a nice body hugging dress.. she dreaded it..but she took it, tried it on in the dressing room... she felt disgusting 

Chia: yuck... nopenopenope... 

She put it away after getting back in her normal clothes. 

Chia: even if I try to lose weight, I tell them, they still give me stuff with calories galore.. I don't want to constantly be reminded... 

She went outside, seeing black tentacles.. she felt they were familiar, stared.. 

Chia: wait.. 

She went to go after him. Once she got there, the figure stopped 

Chia: hey, sorry, I know it's rude, but I think I've seen you somewhere.. 

?: Really now?..I've never seen you before.. you must have me confused for a version of my brother.. 

Chia: oh, okay. Sorry about that. 

?: Oh, not at all! Common mistake! 

Chia: I understand how that is, it was my bad- 

Suddenly one of the tentacles harshly grabbed her, having a painfully tight grip, as she freaked out, struggled, he turned.. instead of blue..a bright yellow... 

Nightmare had the strong feeling, couldn't help but teleport. 

Horror: boss? 

He teleported behind the figure, grabbing him with a tentacle 

Nightmare: I know you're not attacking this human in particular. Can't let that happen now.. 

?: Oh? Well..this is a swell surprise! A version of my older brother actually attempting to save a human!? Now, that's something I'd never thought I'd see! 

Nightmare:...Dream..!? 

Shattered Dream clapped, smiling wide 

Shattered Dream: Congratulations! Somebody give the boy a prize! He got it right! 

Nightmare: ..How...Why...!? DREAM WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!? 

Shattered Dream laughed heavily, loudly, holding his chest 

Shattered Dream: Oh joy! You sound just like mine when he was there to witness the birth of the new me! My past self did it to show he "loves his big brother oh so much!" And "share the same pain"! How stupid of him! You were right about him, no? He really is stupid, weak! 

Nightmare hissed, making his scary face. The nightmarish Dream smiled 

Shattered Dream: awe? Does the big bad King Nightmare still love his baby brother after all? How delicious..! Ohh...Nightmare...I'm in such a good mood now..! You know what..? I like you..I'll let her go, let's call it a day..

Nightmare snarled at him 

Shattered Dream Nightmare appeared, Neah with him 

SDN: Fair Maiden, I ask of you to please back away, stay out of sight.. 

Neah nodded, transformed into her cat form, ran. He was on top of the building with an arrow, focusing. 

Right when Shattered Dream finished the monologue, he shot a arrow at him, hitting him in the back, making him make a unholy sound, dropping Chia. Night saw the other him, quickly got Chia out of there as fast as possible, teleporting with her to where Red is, making him confused, startled 

Red: The hell!? Nightma- 

Nightmare: Stay put! 

With that, he teleported back to the scene, Shattered Dream got away, SDN sighed. Cat Neah jumped onto his shoulder, he pet her gently, making her purr loudly, her bushy tail wrap around his neck. He saw Nightmare, didn't even speak to him, just headed on. 

Neah: that was pretty rude... 

SDN: don't care.. I'm not paying attention to my other self unless he makes me. 

Neah didn't reply, just yawned. She knew a lot of au sanses, papyruses, everyone. Just hung out with them. 

Neah: wake me up when we stop. Feeling sleepy

SDN: As you wish.. 

Red was drinking mustard in the kitchen, silent, was zoned out. The deal was keep her out of aus to keep her safe.. a dangerous one appeared anyway... Red was worried as hell... 

Red: does this mean..my efforts of trying to protect her have been for nothing...? It still happened... 

Night teleported into the kitchen, still in shock. Red put the bottle down, going to him 

Red: So what happened exactly? 

Nightmare: I saw Dream... not my Dream... but..one that became like me, the me was like him.. 

Red: shit..you okay..? 

Nightmare teleported out, Red reached out, but too late. He frowned. 

Red: man..and I thought I had it rough..

He turned, went to Chia 

Red: Yeah, there's many many versions of myself. Different personality, different backstory, different world. Ya know what I mean? 

Chia: oh, okay, so aus?

Red: Yeah. Sorry you got caught up in that. 

Chia: nah, I'm just surprised they actually exist. 

Red: it's dangerous though. Better here than there. Lots of stuff going on in them. 

Chia: I understand. 

The next morning she got up to go to the bathroom, she noticed...on her hip.. there was a area swollen, looking puffed.. 

Chia: oh shit..something bit me. Whatever it was, it got me good...it doesn't look poisonous..I should be okay.. whatever it was though. Man..


	27. Return

It had been three days since then, Chia noticed the area was looking darker.. she was starting to worry. So she did research on her phone, figuring it was a spider bite, looking to see what to do. The Internet said put an ice pack on it.. 

But as she was doing so, she got a dm request on one of her accounts. She checked it. 

Message: Look forward to having you 

She was confused. So she replied "hm? ...I don't know what you mean unfortunately. Do you mean someone else?" 

She immediately got a reply "Nope :)" immediately response after "can't wait to see you again!" 

Chia felt..eerie...she didn't say anything else, blocked the account. She texted Red what just happened, with a screenshot for proof. Red responded "creepy. You going to be okay?" 

She assured him yes, tho she discovered she got bit by something, it left a mark. That made Red worried. He replied "I hope it wasn't poisonous. If it was, get that checked out, alright?" . She told him she doubted it was, but Red was still worried. 

She was about to make an icepack, but she was then asked to buy eggs for later. She said "okay, hold on" but she was told "no, now" 

She sighed. She didn't say why, didn't want them worried, so she figured "it'll be fine. I'll take care of it later" 

While on the way, blue strings tripped her, knocking her down, making her groan. Error..but not the same one, a completely different one, went over, pinning her down. Tears formed in her eyes, she struggled to move, called out for help 

? Error: Ssh! Stop screaming! It'll be quick, just be quiet, still! 

Chia: GET OFF OF ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! 

?Error: I'm trying to help you! 

A blue bone was suddenly launched at him, cutting his cheek, he looked..a Underswap Sans was there, he wore his papyrus' hoodie.. only one of his eyes had red in it too, he looked grim.. 

?Error: shit..! 

He launched strings at him, the Blue cut the strings with a knife 

?Blue: You know, I spared you because you and boss had an agreement. Continue to be a pain in the ass, I'll kill you. 

?Error: this isn't an au monster, it's just a innocent human! 

?Blue: And? 

?Error: This isn't right, Swap! You know this is wrong! 

?Blue: maybe.. but that mindset is why I lost my brother. 

?Blue picked chia up with his magic 

?Blue: the boss has personally asked for this one. I don't care who it is. If boss wants it, I will do as he asks. 

?Error: ...you're right.. sorry.. 

?Blue: get lost, traitor.. 

The error nodded, quietly left. The Blue looked, noticed Chia passed out. He was about to teleport, but SDN launched an arrow at him, he looked. 

SDN: one of my brother's helpers, same human. 

Neah: Gee it's like he has evil plans up his sleeve 

?Blue and SDN got into a battle. The Blue was really fast, fast at countering attacks. As was the prince.  
As the fight was going on, Neah was attempting to drag the passed out Chia out of the picture to safety, grunting 

Neah: Man, can't wait for my Night to get back from his trip with Hate, Dust, Horror, Killer.. this is too much work for me.. 

Neah had a crush on her own Nightmare. But also on her fellpaps, Fresh, Epic, many others. She honestly came here because she was bored, trying to pass the time until her Night returned. 

Chia opened her eyes.. she felt light headed, dizzy, her body felt hot.. 

Neah farted by accident. She didn't really care though. But she noticed the human had her eyes open now 

Neah: oh good. No more dragging, right? Can you walk? 

Chia:..uh..yeah..? 

Neah: good. Get far away from here. Got it? 

Chia saw the fight going on from a distance, nodded. Neah turned into a cat, ran back. Chia didn't even remember why she went out. Everything felt weird.. 

She got to town, the sound of cars was making her head hurt..she felt like she was going to puke.. it was the worst.. the area where the bite was had a burning feeling, her legs felt like they were on fire.. 

Chia: god..this..hurts.. this can't be that bug bite..? 

She couldn't even properly think 

Killer just left the place she works, seeing she was off the clock, was about to teleport back to the castle, until he noticed her from across the street. Happily he teleported over there, hugging her tight 

Killer: Finally! I don't care! I miss my frien- 

Chia screamed out. A hug was like being stabbed by knives, Killer let go, thinking something else, was about to tear up, but quickly 

Chia: S-Stop! That hurts! 

Killer was about to talk, until his boss suddenly was behind him, giving him that nightmare fuel death look, which made him sweat 

Killer: oh, hey b-boss! 

Nightmare: WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? 

The sound of a semi truck driving by..it was enough to cause Chia to vomit, Killer jumped up. Nightmare did too..immediately felt..something familiar.. 

Nightmare:..Get Red.. Now..bring him to my castle.. 

Killer: Boss? 

Nightmare: NOW! 

He shut up, teleported, Night tried to help her up, but that caused her to groan, tear up. Everything hurt, made her feel sick.. 

Nightmare: ...I know this too well... 

Killer teleported into the castle, Red was about to punch the shit out of him, growling loudly, until he saw where he was 

Red: wait, Hentai Lord's place?..Ah, he needs me, huh.. 

Crimson just entered the room as he spoke 

Crimson: *nods* come at once.. 

Red followed behind, wondering what Night needed him for. Crimson opened the door to the operating room, showing Chia laid on the table, groaning in pain, panting. Her face looked redish, pale. Sickly looking. Night just had her turned on her side. 

Red: What the hell!? 

Nightmare: Good, you're here. 

Nightmare summoned Chia's soul, giving it to Red carefully 

Red: her soul!? What are you doing!? I'm not going to soul fuck her when she's like this! 

Nightmare: Just help soothe the soul so I can work!

Red was confused, shocked, but, he trusted him, so still unsure about why, he softly massaged her soul with his thumbs. Chia stopped groaning, went quiet...she went beet red.. 

Nightmare put on blue disposable gloves, carefully moving Chia's shirt up, seeing the bite. Red saw too, he gasped 

Red: Fuck, Chia, I told ya go to the doctor! 

Nightmare: No use. Doctors can't help with this kind. This was not a normal spider. Not even a normal poisonous one..when I was new, one thing I'd do to provide myself more fear, negativity, I could summon a magic spider to bite the victim of my choice, they wouldn't even know it happened.. when they get like how she is now, then I'd be able to consume them.. but I stopped doing that one a very long time ago.. 

Red: wait, so was it that Dream Nightmare who did it? 

Nightmare: obviously. I know how to take out the poison, but..that's why I need you here.. this is going to hurt without you.. 

Red:..I see.. 

Crimson brought him a box, opening it once he set it on a small table. Night grabbed a scalpel, Chia saw this, she was scared 

Chia: oh fuck no.. 

Red kissed her soul, making her feel hot..in a good way.. 

Red: I'm here, sweetheart... everything will be okay.. 

Chia blushed 

Nightmare took the blade, cut open the bite mark, Chia tried very hard to avoid watching the process, Red kept rubbing her soul to replace the pain with pleasure.. 

Night was quiet, focusing on his work, using tweezers to pull out 2 very hard to see, glass looking, gold shards.. putting them on a empty tray.. 

Red continued loving on her soul as Night cleaned up the wound, stitching it up, cleaning up more, throwing away the gloves, applying a bandage. 

Nightmare: done. 

Red put her soul back in. Night scooped her up 

Night: she should rest here. That Dream will go after her again. She's safer here right now.. we should put her in bed 

Red followed. 

Once they got her tucked in, she fell asleep, Night was grumbling 

Night: so much for keeping her out of here to protect her..are you kidding me? 

Red: I guess it can't be helped. 

Nightmare: ...terrific..

Red: well.. let's see if it'd be better if we just stayed with her.. 

Nightmare nodded 

Red: I thought it was a regular spider bite, I wouldn't have guessed it's magic.. so, it's good to have ya around.. 

Nightmare: heh..I guess so.. 

Red: hey. Why don't ya sleep with us tonight? 

Nightmare: no.. 

Red: ah don't deny the fact you want to, Hentai Lord! 

Nightmare: What's with you associating me with porn!? 

Red laughed, pulled him on the bed, chuckling 

Red: gotcha! 

Nightmare blushed blue, grumbled, but stopped grumbling when Red wrapped an arm around him, grabbing sleeping Chia's arm, putting it on him, making it to Red was holding both Night and Chia close to him, laying in between. 

Nightmare: What the hell are you doing!? 

Red: Doesn't it feel good? Being held by yours truly, and a cute freckled faced girl to top it off? I got both of my babes! 

Night: Wait, you consider me your "babe"!? 

Red: I know what you said, but, I know you didn't want it.. since this is happening, why even do that? 

Night stared at him. Red closed his eyes 

Red: how I see it, I'm dating both of you. Chia likes us both, I know you want it too.. so, since this is happening, why not? 

Nightmare: Just go to sleep...you reek of mustard..take a shower for fuck sakes.. 

Red: awe. You're cute too. 

Nightmare just went dark, glared at him until Red fell asleep shortly. The king huffed 

Nightmare: Stupid edge lord.. 

He grumbled, buried his head into Red's neck, closing his eye


	28. Tempted

As Chia, Night, Red slept, Dust was giving a little kid Sans a bath, just got him out, drying him with a towel carefully, dressed him up in brand new pjs. Once he finished, the Sans happily mwehed, Dust lifted him, carrying him to the room. 

It was a child Blueberry Sans, but with a twist.. other than the fact he had sharper teeth, red eyes. This Blueberry seemed like a regular child Blue though...

Dust adopted him recently, had been busy caring for him. Night already knew about him, Noone else did. Dust tucked him in bed, laying down, the Blue curled up against him, fell asleep fast.

Chia woke up later, sitting up, looking down.. she blushed seeing both Red and Night beside her, both sleeping.. they looked so peaceful.. she wanted to kiss both of them on the cheek, but she was never the one giving the kisses..she wasn't very good at expressing romantic affection.. 

Dust was asleep, snoring, the Blue still asleep. The sound of knocking on the door made him groan, more so because it woke Blue up, annoyed, he got up.. opening the door, he saw Cynthia.. he already hated the fact humans were there at all, he already fucked up once before the reset, as much as he wanted to kill both her and Chia, he knew better now. 

Dust: What? 

He said, annoyed, tired, rubbing his eye 

Cynthia: I-I know you don't like me, sir..but I don't know where else to sleep.. 

Dust: What about Killer? You're his damn responsibilty.. 

Cynthia: Yes, he does a very good job, him and Crimson both do! It's just, they are...you know... 

Dust huffed, face palmed himself 

Dust: oh for fuck sakes.. 

Dust put on his pink slippers, swearing, headed to their room, but Cynthia ran in front of him, shaking her head. She knew not to grab him. 

Cynthia: No, wait! It's okay! Let them have time to eachother! It's just Master already has 2 other people with him, Horror is impossible to wake up once he is snoring, I don't even know how to contact Error...you're the only option I have.. 

Dust shook his head, went back to his room, closing the door, locking it, went back to bed, getting Blue back to sleep. The Blue was curious, asked whats up, but Dust didnt say. Cynthia sighed, unsure what to do now. She knew better not to even fucking touch Nightmare's throne. She thought maybe Killer, Crimson would remember about her, come for her once they finished their private time. Going outside, she took a walk. 

Cynthia: ..they will remember me ..right...? ..I don't belong anywhere.. sometimes..i..wish..I wish.. I was never born.. 

She realized what she said, immediately felt her throat swell up as hot tears came to her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard a sound..like it was a soft singing.. hypnotized by the voice, she followed it.. until she found Shattered Dream singing to himself.. 

Cynthia:..that sounded really nice, sir.. I like it alot.. 

Shattered Dream turned around, looking down at her 

Shattered Dream: Oh? You really think so? 

Cynthia: yes sir. It's really pretty. 

Shattered Dream: how curious.. you don't fear me? 

Cynthia shook her head, he smiled 

Shattered Dream: Well you should be. You more likely never heard of me. For, I am newer around here. As you know, there is countless of possibilities for all worlds. Some are happy, some are sad, some are cruel, some are just full of suffering souls, they cry out, beg for their savior to come for them, but it won't happen..some are lucky, but that's rare.. the multiverse is such a terrifying place, is it not? 

Cynthia was left speechless..she wasn't sure how to process that.. he took a notice to her face.. a tentacle lifted her chin to make her look at him 

Shattered Dream: What's this? Tears? What's wrong, little child? 

Cynthia: i..it's just me, don't worry, I'm okay.. 

Shattered Dream looked her in the eyes, chuckled, cupping her cheeks 

Shattered Dream: I already know.. your mommy got pregnant by a man..who wasn't her loving husband.. she had you, he realized just from looking at you that your mother cheated him, left her.. she didn't want him to find out.. she took it out on you, left you to die.. you were just an infant.. you were tormented by angry, bitter, orphan girls for years until 6, when you were taken in by a foster home..they loved you so much..but that didn't last.. they died heros..saving you.. you worked hard to live another day.. another Sans found you, took you, you have to live with actual murderers, villains.. you don't know why.. you just want to be loved.. have a happy, secure life.. you feel ignored tonight but you are afraid they will disown you if you tell them.. 

Cynthia was frozen, shocked, trembling. Shattered Dream held out his hand to her 

Shattered Dream: come with me.. I can help you..make all your dreams come true.. would you like that..Cynthia? 

Killer was finished having sex, Crimson was cleaning up, putting in fresh, clean bed stuff, had the other one in the washer now. Killer was walking around, looking for her. 

Killer: Cynthia, honey, time for bed! Yes, I know how late it is, daddy killer lost track of time! 

He continued looking, now Nightmare was looking around, looking freaked out about something. Killer went over 

Killer: Hey, boss, you trying to find my kid too? I can't find her anywhere. 

Nightmare: Oh for crying out loud, that's 3 people missing now!? 

Killer: wait, what the fuck? Three? 

Nightmare: Chia, Underfell were just in the bed with me, now I can't find them! 

Killer: you sure they aren't back in their au? 

Nightmare: they wouldn't be right now, but, I can check.. 

Killer: so strange..Cynthia, Chia, and Fell, all suddenly gone.. 

He looked concerned, rubbing the back of his skull


	29. Captured

Meanwhile, Shattered Dream was placing Cynthia on a machine, as he was hooking her up to it, a Ink Sans came in, was noticing Chia and Red, both unconscious, both were tightly tied up by black magic throney vines. 

?ink: ..may I ask what's going on here, boss? 

Shattered Dream: *chuckle* I found a version of my brother who is still like me. He amuses me. So I want to have some fun with him. He loves the girl, as for the Sans, he is starting to warm up to him. My dear brother had his heart broken so many times, including with love. So, I'm going to be a good little brother, take them before they even have the chance to break him.. 

?Ink: but problem with that, that Nightmare is not yours, so it doesn't count. 

Shattered Dream: oh, I consider all Nightmares my brother. Afterall. I know he'd do the same for me. 

The Nightmarish Dream giggled in delight, stepping away from Cynthia, finished hooking her up. The evil Blueberry from when the Error tried interfering was there, was quietly eating a taco, leaning against a wall. The group was the Star Sanses, but if they cracked, became villains.

Shattered Dream was the result of Dream eating a black apple, did it to impress Nightmare, to prove he cared about him, wanted to suffer with him, but his Night didn't want that, tried to make him stop, but it was too late, seeing Dream do what he did was enough to revert Night, now his Night was the one in Dream's shoes, since he reverted back somehow, he was trying to find a way to save Dream. 

The Ink was a result to giving up trying to be the hero, he let Error get to him. Didn't help that his Error captured him one day, took all of his inks to help him get the emotions he needed, out of curiosity, forced him to drink the red one, Error liked what it did, so for a while, he actually dated the Ink, Ink actually fell for him, started to like his new life, so he became a villain. But, his way of thinking even disturbed Error, one day Error stopped the Ink from trying to destroy a au where all the monsters are just little kids, completely innocent, Error thought that was way too far, broke up with him, disowned him. The Ink met Shattered Dream, was taken in by him. The Error was helping them, but distanced himself from the Ink, but the Error got really uncomfortable around them, he's now considered a traitor to the group. 

The BlueBerry was from a bad Underswap, he got exposed to too much evil so young in his life, so he was already not mentally okay. But when his Chara/Frisk killed his papyrus, that was the last straw, he snapped, it was really brutal how he killed his Chara/Frisk, after doing that, he realized he loved the satisfaction of killing the ones that wronged him or was asked to do. He saw Shattered Dream in action, was impressed, offered himself to serve him. 

The Ink went to Cynthia, looking down at her. Red opened his eyes, waking up, had no idea where he was, but saw the Ink, looking closely, realized that was Cynthia, seeing the Ink..stroking her cheek. He growled, eye glowing brightly. 

Red: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU SICK FUCK! 

The ink: oh look. One of them is awake. I do admit I've killed kids, but you really think I'd stoop so low? No, even we wouldn't be so disgusting.. 

The blue: do you know how many pedos I've tortured? 

Red: okay, I get it, awesome ya ain't that terrible, but WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING HER FACE!? 

The ink: after learning her story..I guess I feel sorta bad for what we are going to do.. at her age, she's going to be lucky to even survive this.. 

Red:..What!? What do you plan on doing!? 

Shattered Dream cupped his chin, looking him in the eyes, the way he smiled was enough to leave you feeling paralyzed.. 

Shattered Dream: Just watch and see, my friend..you are in for a show.. 

Red bit his hand like a fucking piranha. Boy, that goo tasted like oil, it made Red jerk up, spit it out, looking disgusted. Shattered Dream laughed, amused. 

Shattered Dream: That was funny! Maybe in time, you'd make good use to me..

Red: Fuck that nonsense! Get me out of here, let the kid go! 

Shattered Dream: nuh uh uh~! Temper, Temper~! I know all about your reset there, how much you love your precious human! It'd be a shame if you caused her to die..again..~ 

Red: What..!? Chia is here too!? 

Shattered Dream: Mhm! Right next to you, too..of course in your position, you can't see her.. 

Red:..you're bluffing. That's bullshit. 

Shattered Dream summoned her soul, bringing it to him, giving the skeleton a sinister smile 

Shattered Dream: wouldn't it be funny if I just consumed her soul right here in front of you? Your efforts in trying to protect her would have been for nothing.. and the cherry on top, with you here..well..how on earth would you be able to reset? 

Red: -No! 

He patted his head, giggling at his panic. 

Shattered Dream: that's a good boy.. 

Red looked off, pissed at himself for not being able to do anything.. just prayed Nightmare would find this place in time, or anyone. Just someone to help.. 

Shattered Dream: now..without anymore distractions.. 

He went to his machine, clicking a button. Her soul, which was a light green, representing kindness, came out of her. Cynthia opened her eyes, confused, immediately afraid. 

Cynthia: wait..what's going on..!? 

The ink and the blue were watching, her soul was moved into a container. 

Red: What are you about to do!? 

The Blue snapped his fingers, summoning a gaster blaster, aimed it towards Chia 

The Blue: Scream and she's dead.. 

The machine made a loud sound, what looked like a helmet slowly covered her head, Cynthia was getting more worried, she tried moving, but she couldn't 

Cynthia: PLEASE! STOP! I'M SCARED! PLEASE! 

Shattered Dream smiled big, holding his cheek 

Shattered Dream: I know..your fear tastes devine..~ 

Cynthia: Y-you promised you'd give me happiness..! 

Shattered Dream: And you believed me? Wowie, I'm clearly a villain and you trusted me so easy? Oh, you precious, naive child.. 

Cynthia's eyes were covered, inside of the helmet looking device turned on, a bright light flashed, it was enough to blind someone very easy. A shock went through her whole body, causing her to let out a loud scream, piercing the whole room. Red wanted to scream, but he was afraid the evil Star Sanses would kill Chia if he did, so he forced himself to hold it back, but it was really hard. 

A glowing yellow gem looking shard was being formed inside of the machine, Cynthia's soul was cracking. Shattered Dream turned a knob, increasing the pain for her. Red managed to break out of the magic vines, somehow managed to knock the Blue, the Ink unconscious, Shattered Dream's soul was summoned before he was thrown around the room, the floors, walls, ceiling repeatedly, genocide battle style. 

Shattered Dream attacked back, entertained the fact Red broke out, got past his helpers. Red was officially in boss battle mode, which only triggered for the genocide run. 

They managed to throw each other back, Red's back slammed against where Chia was, who finally snapped out of it. Red panted, used his claws to rip the vines off her. 

Red: Go. Get help. Now. 

Chia started running for it, Shattered Dream saw, launched a magic golden bone at her, which stabbed Chia behind her knee, making her harshly fall. 

Shattered Dream: Have fun running, sweetie~! 

He laughed, Red's pupils disappeared, he immediately teleported in front of him, grabbing him by the collar of his goopy shirt 

Red: You son of a bitch.. 

Something in Chia told her to tell Red kind words. Giving a monster loving words while they were in battle made their energy, magic stronger. A lot of people didn't know that. 

Chia: Red!..I-I love you! 

Red's pupils came back, blushing deep red. His soul heated up.. Shattered Dream pulled out a knife, about to stab Red, but he caught it just before it did. But it did cut his hand as he ripped it away, threw it aside. Chia limped out of there, blood dripping down her leg


	30. The inner hurt

Red and Shattered Dream's battle continued, Red had been trying to also turn off the machine that was torturing Cynthia. 

Red: Hang in there, kid! I'm trying to get over there! 

The machine shut itself off once Cynthia was no longer screaming, the helmet removed itself from her. Red winced, seeing her hair lost all of its color, it was now pure white instead of dirty blond. Her soul didn't shatter. It was badly cracked, but she was alive..barely.. 

Shattered Dream held him down by using his tentacles, chuckling. Using his magic to take out the now complete gem the machine made 

Shattered Dream: too late.. it's now complete.. it just needs one final touch.. 

Meanwhile, Chia was trying to look for help, bleeding out bad.. she found a bridge, crossing.. a gaster blaster appeared in front of it, her heart stopped as it blasted at the bridge, breaking it, Chia falling from that height until she hit the river, which was overfilled from a storm, moving way too fast, was too deep. She attempted swimming, grabbing something, but no use. 

She felt a sharp rock cut her in the water, she couldn't breathe. 

She saw a branch that was still connected to its tree, being pulled by the water. It looked sturdy enough. She barely grabbed it, luckily managed to pull herself onto it, worked to get onto it, which was difficult with the water, her wounds.. she slipped, almost fell back in, but a familiar yellow gloved hand grabbed her, pulled her up before it happened. 

Dream: Chia, it's been so long..what on earth are you doing here?.. let's get you home, patch you up.. 

Chia: wait. Red, a little girl need you.. 

Dream: What's wrong? What happened? 

Chia: First, please contact Nightmare.. 

Dream: Nightmare!? He tried to kill you! He kidnapped you!? 

Chia:..no? I met him in a dream, he saved me when a evil you got to me.. 

Dream had no idea about the plan, didn't know Chia wasn't supposed to find out about the past timeline. He didn't know Night regretted what he did, took out her memories of it. 

Shattered Dream cut his hand, yellow blood oozing out, squeezed his blood onto the gem, it turned black. He walked towards Cynthia, moved her bangs aside, placed it onto her forehead. It glowed, disappeared into her. Her eyes opened, they looked lifeless. He looked down into her eyes 

Shattered Dream: Oh, poor tormented soul, you have suffered the pain, selfishness of others. Broken soul, awaken, give those who wronged you the punishment they deserve..awaken, be reborn.. 

She gasped, her eyes glowed bright yellow, her body was covered by a yellow, black glow. 

Red broke free, ran to Cynthia, tried to grab her, but he got flung back hard. Shattered Dream laughed, waiting for her transformation to complete. 

A yellow arrow almost hit him, he caught it with a tentacle, breaking it, turning his head 

Shattered Dream: funny.. it's myself back when I was so foolish.. 

Dream: Enough! This ends now! 

Shattered Dream: I'm afraid you're too late! The child is transforming into her new body, you can't save her now! 

Nightmare was there, stood beside Dream 

Nightmare: what do you mean by "new body"? 

The glowing stopped, Nightmare went to her. She looked..older.. like an adult..her outfit changed to a black dress with silky see through black poof sleeves that hung from her arms, her hair was black, her lips were ruby red 

Red was shocked how much her appearance changed..didn't even look like the same person.. 

Red: kid...my god.. 

Nightmare:..Cynthia? 

Cynthia opened her eyes.. they were black, pupils yellow 

A blast hit Night, launching him off her because he wasn't expecting it. She stood up, had a look.. it looked..bitter. 

Cynthia: "master"..you're too late.. you're a failure.. 

Nightmare: Cynthia, don't believe that! I had no idea where you were! I've been searching! 

Cynthia: searching..but not for me.. you don't even like me, simply because I'm human. Don't even try.. 

She went to Shattered Dream, he smiled. 

Shattered Dream: just one more touch.. your hair is too long.. it's an easy grab, will cause problems.. 

He used his magic to create the illusion of sisors, cutting off the back of her hair, making it neck length 

Shattered Dream: Isn't that better? 

Red: She loved how long her hair was.. 

Cynthia: Quit acting like you care about me. You never really tried to get to know me. All of you. You all just used me. To be your house maid. 

Nightmare walked towards her, Cynthia glared at him 

Nightmare: Killer..Crimson.. they want to adopt you.. 

Cynthia floated up, blast at him, Dream, Red 

Cynthia: Killer kidnapped me, I was forced to be there. I was asleep, he took me, threw me in a sack. They preferred sex over taking care of me. They forgot about me. 

Nightmare teleported behind her, tightly holding her backside to him, she squirmed in his hold 

Nightmare: They didn't forget about you! Killer is a moron, but he's one of my most loyal assistants, I know him well enough to know he'd never forget the ones he loves! 

Cynthia blasted him off, but he didn't fly back this time, she floated higher into the air, blasting beams at him, he was excellent at dodging attacks, so they didn't hit him. 

Cynthia: Stop pretending you care about me! All of you! I hate you all! 

Nightmare: And you have the right to.. look.. Crimson, Killer miss you.. they want you to come back to them.. if they knew about this, they'd be devastated.. 

Red teleported out of there 

Nightmare: I know.. I know how it feels.. to feel like the world is against you.. to feel hated.. like everyone would be better without you.. to feel forgotten.. to feel like the one who loves you failed you.. 

He wasn't reverting back, he couldn't. But, for that time, his true prince form showed.. he looked sad.. purple tears were in his eyes.. his body, skull had cracks from all the abuse he took.. Dream covered his mouth, deeply tearing up. 

Prince Nightmare: you're more like me than you realize.. you're not alone.. I know what you're feeling.. you can stop now.. 

Cynthia teared up. It looked like his words were getting through. 

Red teleported back, had Killer with him. Killer was shocked.. 

Killer: ..Cyn-..Cynthia.. 

Cynthia saw him, she started to fly off, Nightmare was in his goop self again, grabbed her by the foot, yanking her out of the air, Killer ran over, Cynthia's hand glowed to blast at him, Red ran behind her, pinned her hands behind her, Night held her down as well with his tentacles. Killer pulled her into a tight hug, tears falling 

Killer: I'm so sorry.. I'm just stupid, okay? I never meant to hurt you.. I'm sorry for taking you to a dangerous environment against your will.. forcing you to be a servant... I'll take you to a safer place..a family who'd love you, protect, love you properly.. 

Cynthia glowed, Killer remained how he was. She was back to her real self, broke down sobbing 

Shattered Dream looked disappointed 

Shattered Dream: well..that was unexpected.. I'll have to take notes for the next time.. be gone, I have no more use for you all. Go. Before I change my mind. 

Nightmare teleported all of them out. Cynthia was sobbing still, Killer held her, rubbing her back. 

Cynthia: I love you and Crimson..don't give me away! 

Killer smiled, kissing her head, purring softly 

Killer: alright..let's go home.. Crimson has been worried sick.. 

He teleported with her to the castle. Dream, Nightmare awkwardly looked at eachother, then looked off 

Dream: er..well.. 

Nightmare: ...thanks.. 

He teleported to the castle as well. Red chuckled, pat Dream's shoulder 

Red: ya did good, kid. 

Dream: oh, thanks.. you're welcome..

Red came back to the castle, walking by, he saw Killer, Crimson with Cynthia, hugging her close, showering her with affection 

Dust cringed when he saw it 

Dust: gross.. 

The child Blueberry was on his shoulders, titled his head, not sure what was going on. 

Dust: cmon, kid. Let's play some Mortal Kombat. Of course, I'm fucking Scorpion. I'm always Scorpion. 

?blueberry: Yay! Can I be Shao Kahn!? 

Dust: Anyone but my guy Scorpion, kiddo. 

The blueberry happily mwehed, Dust closed his room door behind him, locked it. 

Red: That bloody, gorey ass game with a, what, 6 year old?..bruh.. 

Nightmare: there you are. We have to talk to Chia...she found out.. 

Red: ..What the shit!? How!? 

Nightmare:.. my brother told her.. 

Red: fuck..


	31. The truth

Nightmare, Red did their best to explain everything to Chia, from beginning to end. Red used to being jealous of her, his jealousy accidentally caused her to get hurt. The lie and why he and his papyrus lied to her. How Nightmare really first "met" her, what he did. How both of them fell for her, only Night was in denial at first, and Red didn't think Chia even liked him like that. How depressed she got, what all Nightmare did to try to turn her against Red, get with him instead. How Night told Killer to take her to another UF to trick her into thinking her Red moved on and got with someone else but Killer taking her to the wrong UF, rescuing him, Crimson, how she got badly hurt, Night didn't find out until the next morning, he started tending to it, but he didn't realize since she's human, she was not going to live through that, she died as Night comforted her, apologized to her, promised to be a better lover, actually earn her affections. The fight him and Red had, their decision. 

When they finished telling her everything, they looked at her to see her reaction. Chia looked..really hurt. She didn't even say anything. 

Chia: ..wow... both of you... you really think I'm so helpless, stupid, you felt the need to lie to me, keep me in the dark.. 

Red: No! We don't think you're stupid! Not at all, sweetheart.. 

Nightmare: Chia, you've done so much, you don't even realize it.. you're incredible.. it's just we don't want everything to cause you so much that your mental health gets too bad is all.. 

Chia:..I need to have time to think.. 

Nightmare: alright..I understand.. 

Red frowned, was gently rubbing her back as she turned on her side.. Chia understood, she was just hurt they kept all this information from her. 

Red: how's your leg, abdomen doing..? 

Chia:..hurts.. 

Nightmare stood up, came back with some pain medicine, a glass of water, carefully giving it to her 

Nightmare: It'll take 25 minutes for it to kick in, but these will help.. 

Chia took them, finished the glass, groaned, trying to lay back down, Red helped her. She was quiet. He covered his mouth when he saw she was tearing up. Night felt his heart stop beating for that moment. Right when a tear rolled down her cheek, he actually felt himself tearing up, carefully cuddling up beside her, kissing her head, Red cuddled up on the other side, nuzzling her cheek softly. 

Night: ..I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you.. forgive your foolish partners.. 

Red: I'm so sorry.. it was wrong to not tell you.. 

Chia trembled, closing her eyes. Both stayed curled up by her. 

As days went on, of course she was still with them, spent time with them. But she hadn't been as talkative, didn't show much emotions ever since learning the truth. Horror noticed, was eating a hotdog 

Horror: Soo..I take it she's still upset, huh..? 

Nightmare gave him a nasty look 

Nightmare: no shit.. *sigh*..fuck...

Red was at the table, barely drinking his mustard, looking off. Night went to him, putting his arms around Red's chest. He held them close with a hand. Both unsure what to do. 

Red: Maybe taking her to waterfall will help? Waves in a quiet, peaceful environment help a lot. 

Nightmare: *snaps his fingers* that's right, I remember that now.. maybe it'll work. 

Red: I'll go get her, be right back. 

He said as he got up, kissed the goop lord gently, leaving the room. He went there, she wasn't in the room. Figured she had to go to the bathroom. She wasn't there. He looked everywhere. He panicked, which got Night freaked out, but, it didn't last long. 

She was soaked, had mail, a package in her hands. It was raining outside. 

Red sighed in relief. 

Nightmare: Damn it, Red! Scared me to shit! 

Chia went to Night, giving him his mail. Night kissed her head, she was about to give the other bad sanses their mail. 

Red: sweetie, we've been looking for you. 

He took the mail from her 

Red: I give these to them, alright? We want to take you somewhere.. 

When he finished, he lifted her, teleported with her, Night. Going to Red's waterfall. Both skels sat down close to the river. She looked around. 

Chia:..this feels familiar.. 

Red: I took you here when your depression got really bad.. you were clawing at your wrists with your own fingernails.. 

Chia:..that..doesn't sound like something I'd do. I mean, I struggle with my depression sometimes, but I don't self harm.. 

Red: I know.. that's why it was scaring me so bad.. I figured out how much you loved me.. 

Night: He didn't know..he brought over another girl.. you heard them..you know.. that tore you up so bad that you started starving yourself, were doing diet pills, and the clawing thing.. and I saw it. Chia, when I saw you that torn up, that's why I tried working to get you to want me instead.. I desperately wanted you to leave him when you started dating him.. boy was that a terrible idea.. you died because of me.. 

Red: when he realized how he was treating you, he took you to the river close to the castle.. when him and I, me with here, him with the river, taking you to the spots.. it's because we realized just how bad we fucked up.. and both of us..we promised to protect you, treat you better.. 

Nightmare nodded 

Red: we realized how bad both of us together hurt you, we just didn't want you hurting anymore.. 

Night: I was my idea to fully get rid of your memories of the past timeline. We were scared how you'd react if you found out... I tried removing myself from the picture.. but our plan didn't work. 

Red: and you know what? Fuck the plan. I'm glad it didn't work.. 

Chia:..I see... this place is really pretty.. 

Red smiled softly 

Chia:..where is papyrus..? I haven't seen him in so long..last I did, he was working.. 

Red: ..Night..do you care if I bring my brother here? I have been giving him updates, visiting him, but I do feel bad she hasn't had much time with him.. 

Night: I'll get him.. 

That night, Red was stroking her hair softly, Night teleported in the room, holding him with a tentacle. 

Papyrus: Don't touch me with those things, you Japanese porn star! Fuck knows where those things have been! 

He shut up when he saw her, he stared at her before getting on a knee, pulling her into a hug. 

Papyrus: it's been too long.. I missed you so much..

At 4am, Nightmare went to the bedroom, Red was in bed with Chia. He opened an eye 

Night: you told me to wake you around this time? 

Red: yeah. 

He sat up, popping his knuckles 

Night: why so early? 

Red: I want to shower, then to go to my basement, work on that machine some more. Don't know what it is, it's been awhile since I messed with it, it's broken, but something is telling me to try again. 

Night: I see. Well, I have a meeting in the throne room in 15 minutes. You know. Villain stuff. 

Red: I gotcha, edge lord 

Night: I'm the edge lord? Tsk. Oh please, you're the spitting image of edgy. 

Red snorted 

Red: whatever you say, your evilness. 

Night rolled his eye 

Night: dork 

Red smiled, giggling as he got pulled close 

Red: Sir Hentai 

Night: again with the porn jokes, come on, you and your brother do it too. 

Red: hey, if it'll make you feel better, we can do that too, only we only can do it for sex. So if ya ever want me to do it to you.. 

Night went heavy blue. Red chuckled, kissed his cheek

35 minutes later, Night wasn't in the room, Red was in the shower. Chia was asleep in the bed.. she had a bad nightmare, making her jerk awake, pant, holding her chest. She looked both sides of her, getting out of bed. 

Nightmare was talking to Cross in the throne room. Cross was talking to him, asking for his help with a evil plan he had, Night was hearing him out. He chuckled, agreed on it. 

Nightmare: So, it's a deal then..just give me a call whenever you're ready. 

Cross nodded, teleporting out. Right when he left, he looked up, noticing Chia was standing there, looking off, holding her arm. Once Cross left, she looked up. 

Nightmare: You need something, darling? 

Chia blushed heavy, swallowed. She actually sat in his lap, only, she was just wearing her "Where Da Waifu?" Shirt, black panties, Night knew she was only in her panties. Even though Chia wasn't doing it to be lewd, it was just comfortable, he went heavy blue 

Night: Chia..! 

His eye went wide as she suddenly kissed him on the lips. She pulled away after a little bit. He noticed her eyes were wet. He frowned, wrapping his arms around her waists, pulling her closer 

Chia: Night, I'm so sorry.. I overreacted, you and Red were just trying to protect me.. sometimes I just get overly emotional, overreact... thank you..you and Red..for trying hard to keep me safe... I love you and Red so much.. 

She kissed him again, he was surprised still, but he closed his eye, purred. 

Night: love you too.. of course.. anything to keep that cute little smile.. 

She blushed. Night stood up, carrying her back to the room. Red just got out of the shower, putting a black tank top on. 

Red: what's going on here? 

Night grabbed him with a tentacle, brought him to the bed, Chia getting in his lap, which threw him off guard too. Especially when Chia kissed him on the lips. Red was surprised, but returned the kiss, purring 

Red: mm..sweetheart..I've been waiting for that for so long...

Chia: I love you, Red. You and Nightmare. I'm so blessed to have you both. I'm so sorry how I've been acting. You guys were just trying to keep me safe. I overreacted badly. You know how I get overly emotional sometimes..especially when my depression sky rockets.. 

Red: no..no, I know that. Don't apologize.. I'm so happy you finally kissed me.. 

Red purred 

Night: she kissed me too. Wasn't expecting it. 

Chia: hey, guys, can I take you both on a date tomorrow? You have done so much for me, I do jack shit, I want to give you guys a good time 

Both happily agreed. Chia cuddled both of them. 

What got her so freaked out was a horrible dream she had.. where Shattered Dream killed them..it felt so real.

In the evening, Red and Night both came home at the same time. 

Red: well, what a coincidence 

He chuckled. 

Night: did you get that machine to work? 

Red shook his head 

Red: nope..how was your villain work today? 

Night: So far, so good, gotta wait, see how it plays out. 

They walked together, seeing Red's papyrus carefully cutting Chia's hair. Red went over 

Red: You're cutting your hair? 

Chia: I want it in the usual anime ass looking style I go for when I go short. Sometimes I let it grow out, sometimes I cut it. It depends. 

Night: never seen you with short hair other than that dream you had. 

Chia: I'm going to dye it too. Red. 

Red: interesting. Can't wait to see it. 

At night, Red was by the wall, drinking mustard, Crimson was guarding Night, Night was reading a book, had his reading glasses on. Chia came in, getting their attention. Both smiled at her. Her hair was cut short in the back, the sides of her hair was left long, her hair was dyed red. 

Red: Looks beautiful, sweetheart. I like it. 

He cupped her cheeks, kissing her forehead, Night was purring softly, gently running his fingers through her hair. 

Night: As do i. It suits you. 

Red: but I love your hair no matter what you do to it. It's really interesting hair. 

Chia: it's kinda weird hair 

Red: my brother did a good job cutting it too. 

Chia: oh, hey, you know what we should do tomorrow? We should go to the 4D theater. 

They had no idea what that was, she explained it to them. It was like a ride, you pick a film simulation, get in a cart, buckle up, put on special glasses, the simulation starts, the cart moves along with it, the room does stuff that match it, to make you feel like you're actually there. 

Red: sounds fun. Sure. 

Night: I'm picking the first one. 

Chia: alright. There's adventure, silly, horror-

Night smiled really big at the horror part 

Night: oh yes... 

Chia: oh shit.. you're going to pick one with jumpscares, I know it 

Nightmare just laughed, loving the idea 

Chia: damn it, I knew you would too 

Red: I mean, his name is NIGHTMARE Sans, so that's pretty expected 

Nightmare: exactly, my dear! Tho, for our safety, I do need to disguise myself..


	32. Date

The three were on the surface. Red in what he normally wears. Chia in long sleeve white shirt, black jeans, slip on boots, a black coat similar to Red's. Nightmare was in a disguise, which made him look how he did as his regular Prince form, coming from a spell he needs to cast upon himself, it lasts until he's ready to end it. His disguise was wearing black pants, boots, a black sweater, black wool coat. It was cold out, was about that time for Christmas to come, so it was really beautiful on the streets. 

Night: I've been here a few times, but never really walked around.. 

Red saw his work place, a tattoo shop. He pointed 

Red: that's where I work. I answer the phone and emails, keep the lobby clean, watch over everybody, take the money, have clients fill out contracts, remind people of appointments. 

Chia: so a receptionist 

Red: I want to start getting really serious, teach myself how to become one of the artists 

Chia: oh nice! ..I wish I could leave mine. Yeah, it has good sides to it, but it's really stressful, I can't mentally handle so much of it, it doesn't pay much even if you are full time, it expects too much out of you, it's extremely overwhelming.. 

Nightmare: Why not leave if you're so unhappy? 

Red: she's afraid of the aftermath.. 

Chia: yeah..I actually did quit after working my 2 weeks 3 years ago, I was so happy I was literally skipping home. I was promised if I left, they'd understand.. the whole 3 months I wasn't working there, I was guilted into going back..I said every single time I didn't want to go back.. even my own family did it.. they knew how unhappy I was, they didn't care..they bullied me into going back.. I'm there against my will.. 

Nightmare stopped, frowned 

Night: Chia.. listen.. whenever you feel comfortable enough, put in your two weeks notice, work them, after that do not work there again. I will make sure if you go there for any reason you will have either me, Red, Killer, or even Horror if he wants to with you, to make sure you aren't forced back again.. alright? 

Red: don't even fucking worry about money. I get good money. Even better money when I become one of the artists. 

Night: I'm royalty anyway. I'm filthy stinking rich. Money is no problem. You already help me plenty anyway. 

Chia: oh hey, there's the 4d theater 

They looked around as they went in, went to the front. Chia paid for 3 people for 2 rides, making that $60, each person being $10 per ride. They were given the special glasses after saying their picks. 

Chia: let's do the horror one first. Just to get it over with for me, I'm just doing it for the boyfriend who loves that stuff 

Night: sorry, darling 

He chuckled 

Chia: nah. Tho I'm sad Red couldn't decide on one 

Red: I don't care. This is new to me, so I'm just in it for the experience. I'm adventurous when I feel like it. 

They went into the room, buckled up, the simulation started. Red just laughed at, cracked jokes at all the jump scares. Chia screamed at parts, was shaking, sweating, looking nervous. Night was having fun, laughing in a way that was never heard.. Chia and Red couldn't help but blush, smile. It was not very common to hear Night laugh out of joy, fun. Night, Red never really got to have these kind of moments. 

When the simulation stopped, they checked chia 

Red: ya okay, sweetheart? 

Chia: jumpscare wise, hell no. But I'm glad you guys had fun, that's all I care about...god, my poor heart tho.. 

Night hugged her, purring 

Red: never heard ya laugh like that. It was cute. I like it alot. 

Night blushed heavy, smiled, looking off 

The next simulation was a mix of steam punk, future like, it was like a boiler room area, you were being chased by a giant, dangerous robot, the cart in the simulation was going backwards. All three were laughing this time, Red mocking the robot. 

Night: Ah ha ha! You thought you got us there, huh!? 

When it ended, they left, talking about the experiences, laughing. Night blushed, held both Red and Chia close as they walked. They walked by one area, it was super flashy, many Christmas lights flashing along with the music playing 

Red: seizure galore in there 

Chia: I can't stay in there long around Christmas time. It's cute, but you know about..that..because of it, I can't handle certain things for so long.. 

Red: too flashy for me 

Night: it's kinda hurting my eyes 

They kept walking. Several people looked disgusted, seeing they were a poly relationship, found that gross. But Red rubbed Chia's back to comfort her, night didn't even fucking care. 

They got to the hot springs fountain, chia lead them over there, rolling up her sleeves, sticking her hand in there, quickly pulled it out, waving her hand in the air, steam coming off it. 

Night: now why did you do that? 

Red: you okay, sweetie? 

Chia: oh yeah, I do it every time i come here. See how long I can leave my arm in there 

Red: pft. Okay, I'm down. Yo, Night, we should totally see who can do it longer 

Night: if you insist 

Red and Night both stuck their arm in the really hot water, trying to touch the bottom. Red almost did, but pulled it out 

Red: okay, nope, that's hot! 

Night pulled his out, holding a quater 

Red: well of course it wouldn't hurt you! 

Night: I know. 

He dropped it back in the water, Chia started going up the stairs, the boys followed behind 

Chia: careful, I don't want either of you hurt

When they got to the top, there was was an area for biking, you got a view of the city. Chia went to the rail, looking at the view. Red, Night went over, looking too. 

Chia: I like coming up here every year.. only I normally have to make it quick because I'm rushed. 

Red, Night both rested their heads on her shoulders, looking still. Chia closed her eyes. 

Chia: I always wanted to bring a guy or girl I love up here with me.. 

Red: that's adorable, Sweetheart.. 

Night: indeed it is.. 

Chia: let's keep walking around. On Christmas eve let's come back here..with everyone at the castle.. 

Night: *frowns* I'll have to really talk to crimson.. he refuses to leave the castle ever since... 

Red:..I can talk to him..

Chia: he doesn't have to if he really doesn't want to..I just think it'd be nice if they all got to have a nice, quiet night, nothing to worry about, just enjoy themselves..Dust too, even though I know he hates me.

Night: even Dust, huh? Oh, that is really going to take a lot of talking to..

Chia: you guys hungry by the way? There's some good places around here 

Night just shrugged 

Red: you decide, sweetheart. I'm still learning things about this place myself 

Night: I don't know anything other than what I already know about here 

Chia took them to one of her favorite steak houses, Chia just got her usual, a 6 once steak with broccoli, fries. 

Night: eh. I'll do the same. Mix it up a little. 

Red: Do you care if I get a burger? 

Chia: nah, go ahead 

Error watched them from the void. 

Error: Man oh man, has Nightmare softened up for these two.. well, as long as he's careful, and is still doing villain work, guess I can't judge.. 

After the date, Chia and Red went to bed, Night had his villain stuff to do. 

Night: I have to work tonight. Cross needs my help some more. I won't be back until early morning..so pulling an all nighter today. 

Chia: just be careful, alright? 

Red: if I need to come over there, kick some asses, call me. 

Night: You have a little dark side yourself, huh? 

Chia: I think he's more like an anti hero in a way 

Night: I guess so. 

Horror: yo, boss, Cross is starting to get mad, is wondering where you are 

Night: impatient much? 

Red: later, your evilness 

Chia: night. See you later 

Night teleported to where he was asked to be. Red kissed Chia's cheek before laying down, quickly falling asleep


	33. After work

Red was at work, Chia did get picked up from her job by him, before he teleported back, he gave her a kiss, then kissed his palm

Red: open your hand 

She did so, holding it out to him, pretending he put something in her palm 

Red: Give that to the Hentai Lord 

Chia chuckled, nodded before he teleported back to work. She went to find Night to do as Red asked. Night was just finished giving Dust a command, Dust pulled up his hood, walked out. Chia made sure Night was finished for that moment before going over to him, one of his tentacles carefully pulled her closer before he tilted her chin, kissed her, smiling down at her. 

Night: you look really tired 

Chia: yeah. It was really busy today. I swear, I've been sweating like a pig, my feet hurt, my legs feel like they are going to snap off. 

Night: my poor girl. Come lay on my lap. 

Chia: wait, first Red wanted me to give you this 

She put her palm on his cheek. He looked confused 

Chia: he wanted me to make sure you get your kiss. He was in a hurry, had to go back to work because he had to pick up diner for the artists for their break. 

Night: that Red always makes sure we are getting enough love from him, even when he's busy. 

Chia: yeah, he's a sweetie. And so are you to us 

Night: of course. It'd be irresponsible to let you two get involved in my work. It's too dangerous. I especially don't want you involved in them. We all do..bad guy things.. 

Chia: and you don't want me to get affected by witnessing it 

Night: exactly. 

Chia: I understand. 

With that, Night sat in his throne 

Night: come here. Take off your shirt, lay on your stomach 

She blushed, gave him a look 

Chia: I feel so sorry for your eye to have to see this 

Night: I've seen you without a shirt before. I love it~ 

He assured. She took off her shirt, in a black bra. She did as told, laid on her stomach in his lap, her eyes closed, feeling one of his tentacles rub her back 

Night: shit, darling. You're so tense.. 

He snapped his fingers 

Night: slave! Wash, at once! 

He pointed to her work shirt. One of the goopy papyruses went over, picking up the shirt, left to go to the laundry room. Minutes later, Crimson came in 

Crimson got on a knee, bowing 

Crimson: forgive me, my boss. But you are needed in the lab. 

Night sighed

Night: on my way. 

Crimson stood, left. Chia sat up, standing up so he could stand 

Night: I'm sorry, darling. 

Chia: no,no, your work is important, it's alright. 

Night: I'm not sure how long I'll be. Do whatever, I trust you. 

Chia: alright. Careful, alright? 

Night nodded, headed to the lab to tend to why he was needed. Chia went to the bedroom to put on a shirt. After putting a shirt on, Red texted her "hey, I'm buying dinner tonight. I'm at Firehouse. That's what they all wanted, I thought 'hey, why not?', I am waiting on the requested food, I'm going to make a order to pay now, pick up when my shift is done" 

Chia stood up, running to the lab. Nightmare was typing on a computer, Crimson, Horror needed help with a machine. 

Chia: sorry, Red is ordering sub sandwiches for everyone, he wants to know what everyone wants. 

Horror: oh he is huh? A nice meatball sub with as much fucking meatballs they can fit inside that fucking sandwhich. Even if they have to cut out extra inside bread. 

He smiled really big, toothy, a red drool rolling down. 

Crimson: a steak sub with lots of mustard 

Chia: Red said "sweet, I'm getting that too, exact same way" 

Night: just a pastrami how it comes 

Chia: where's Killer, Cynthia, Dust, Killerberry? 

Night closed his eye 

Meanwhile, Dust was in the middle of stabbing someone, laughing like crazy, he heard his boss' voice talk to him 

Nightmare: Dust 

Dust: Yeah, boss, I'm almost done with my task. 

Nightmare: good work. Also, Red wants to know what sandwhich you want at Firehouse 

Dust: oh, your boyfriend spoiling us tonight? In that case, a veggie sub, extra tomatoes, boss. 

Night: wait, really? 

Dust: what? 

Night: never imagined you being the type to go for something like that is all. 

Night opened his eye 

Night: huh..never imagined Dust of all people would want a veggie sub. He said he wants extra tomatoes. 

Crimson: Dust wants that?..huh..proves I still have much to learn about everyone 

Night: hey, I didn't know, I'm the boss 

Chia: alright, I just need to find Killer, Killerberry, Cynthia. 

Crimson: Killer has them in our room. He's watching cartoons with them. 

Chia ran over to their room, knocked, Killer answered, Chia told him. 

Killerberry: Mweh! Mweh! A meatball sub, I want pepperjack cheese! 

Cynthia: I'm not sure. 

Killer: what do you like better? Veggie, turkey, tuna, chicken, pork, roast beef, steak, meatballs, pastrami? 

Cynthia: well..I think turkey sounds really good 

Chia: the turkey is really good, trust me. Red already knows what I want, how I like it. 

Killer: so many options, it's all so tempting...a nice pork sandwich with extra pork, extra pepper jack cheese, jalapeños, peppers, hot sauce with a dash of the special sauce will do me quite nicely! 

Chia: Red said "Wow, Killer wants to die" 

Killer: Ey, it's in my name, is it not? 

Chia: thank you, that's all I needed 

Killer: sweet. Later. 

As she walked, she realized, texted "I just remembered, what does papyrus want?" Red texted back "oh, I got him, I know what he wants, I took care of his first". Chia sighed in relief 

At the shop, Red was texting one more person. The number replied "..who is this, how did you get my number?". Red responded with "Its me, Red. Chia and Nightmare's boyfriend. Nightmare gave it to me". Error responded with just "-_-' " . Red told him why he texted him, asked him, which responded with "food for ol' me? Welp. Since it's you buying, hope you are ready~" 

Red: oh god..and I'm scared now..

Later, chia was sitting on the bed, Night with her after he finished his work. They were watching videos. Red opened the door, holding a paper bag. 

Red: everyone got their food, I ended up tipping the employees because of all that work. 

Chia: that must have been really expensive 

Red: yeah, but hey, helping out my evil love when I can. 

Night: thank you. They will shut up, not bother me anymore tonight 

Red: Fucking Error was the most expensive one out of all of them. He did it on purpose too. He got a pork sub, add steak, add meatballs, add extra olives, and one slice of turkey, with four different types of cheese. 

Chia: jesus. Your poor wallet. 

Night: you brought it on yourself spending money on him. He will actively do that on purpose. He thinks it's funny. 

Red: fuck, learned my lesson.

Red sat on the bed, giving them their sandwiches. Chia's was turkey, only lettuce, cheese. Night took a bite out of his, Red unwrapped his 

Chia: your day good today? 

Red: mhm..it was a bit sort staffed, it took awhile to get to people. Luckily they were cool about it. As long as they don't give me pissy attitudes. I love working there. 

Chia: it's great you do.


	34. Day one of Night being gone

It had been a week. Night had to leave the castle to do more villain work, but this time he was going to be gone for 4 days. Red, Chia already knew, understood. Night already gave the bad sanses instructions until he came back. 

Red had just come back from work, he had a smile on as he was looking at something in his hand. He put the thing away for later. Whatever it was, he was really excited about it. 

Crimson and Killer were at the table with Dust. They were filling out papers. Red came in to get mustard, he noticed, stared for a bit. 

Red: whats up? 

Killer: oh, we all are going all the 9 miles, are filling out paperwork to adopt our kids. 

Red: awe, how sweet. 

Killer: Crimson is even starting to get the courage to get himself to leave the castle again. 

Red: oh, sweet! 

Red smiled at Crimson, who was too focused in reading, signing the papers at the moment. Being with the bad sanses really turned his life around. 

Chia came in, Red kissed the top of her head 

Chia: how was work? 

Red: slow. 

Chia: I feel that. 

Red: oh, a friend of mine stopped on in at one point. His name is Grillby..he saw you like his daughter in the past timeline. He remembers you now. He wants to see you again when you feel ready to. 

Chia: alright. I'm down with that. 

Chia was looking in the fridge for something, pulled out a carton of milk for oreos and milk. She also handed Red a mustard bottle. 

Chia: want to watch a movie? 

Red: sure, sweetheart 

They went to their room, cuddled up together, watching a movie. She had her head in his lap, his hand holding hers. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open how comfty it was. 

Red: hey, Chia.. 

Chia: hm? 

Red: I love you. And nightmare. So much. 

Red said to assure her. The last timeline had such bad effects, especially to her mental health, he always made sure she was feeling support, love. He made sure her and Nightmare both knew his love for them, making sure they got equal amount. 

Chia: I know that.

She sat up, kissed his cheek. 

Red: ..I never want you to feel unattractive, like you're not good enough because of me ever again... 

Chia: things are different this timeline. You and Night aren't at each other's throats, you and papyrus have jobs you love, my anxiety isn't so bad anymore 

Red: well, I'd say so, ya got me, boss, a freaking ring leader of a villains group, the members of it aren't allowed to fuck with you. I can tell they are starting to warm up to us more. And I'm so happy that other me is making more progress healing from his experience. 

Chia: oh yeah. I only heard about it, but it sounds scary. 

Red: it was. That was the first time Nightmare actually felt legit panic. So much he had to get Error involved. 

Chia: oh wow, I didn't know about that part 

Red: they only found out because you found a way to get pass without getting trapped yourself. You refused to leave without Killer, Crimson. Killer was able to escape because of you. It was that how he was able to get help. Nightmare didn't know where you were. You didn't know which Underfell it was, but you still called out to me for help so I could track the location where it was sent. The citizens had no idea what Crimson was going through. They thought he moved away. Crimson would still be suffering if it weren't for you. You are a hero, sweetie. So, don't ever feel like you don't have a purpose. You've contributed so much to all of us, you don't even know. 

Chia: wow..I'm not sure what to say honestly... just..wow.. thank you.. 

Red: frisk stopped resetting, messing with our lives.. Nightmare learned to open up.. I learned to open up, that not every human is out to hurt us.. I learned to trust.. I stopped dating because before you, back when I was 22, I was constantly just used for sex.. at 24 I got engaged, but she hated me, kicked me out suddenly, boss let me come home. Honestly, the only reason I was dating with you around, because of you, I learned to open up again, learned I can't just let myself suffer just because of assholes. But when I realized how bad I hurt you doing it. I felt god awful. Me being careless contributed to your death..sorry..I just..it really.. 

Chia quieted him down with a kiss. A red tear gently rolled down his cheek, she gently wiped it away. He held her hand to his cheek. 

Chia: I know what you are trying to say.. it's okay. Even though I don't remember, it sounds like I jumped the gun anyway, I shouldn't have been too chicken crap to tell you. It sounds like it was just an all over messy drama. I can only imagine how much pain that all put you through.. and you really have been through alot. 

Red nodded, sniffled 

Red: sorry for getting all soft. It's just hard to talk about 

Chia: I'd imagine so.. I love you.. I know you love us both. You don't need to overwork yourself to prove it. We already know. We love you too. 

Red held her tighter, kissing her head 

Chia: I appreciate everything you have done for me. Don't worry. I promise, I know you love me. I know you love Nightmare. 

Red: thank you...

They continued watching the movie. When it ended, Red yawned, rubbed his eyes, laying down, pulling her on top of him, pulling up the covers. 

Chia; Red. I was thinking... Crimson was in such a bad place before.. it makes me wonder.. how many other sanses are suffering in silence..? 

Red: I don't know..there's an infinite amount of all the versions of the aus we know.. so probably alot.. 

Chia:...what if.. I started a thing.. like, a home for tortured, abused, sexually assaulted sanses..not just sanses, any kind of au monster in whatever version of the underground..? 

Red looked at her for a bit 

Red: the thing is.. you wouldn't be able to handle that.. not mentally.. not to mention, that's incredibly dangerous for you.. plus, not every one is going to be the same.. they won't all be like Crimson.. it will be really hard on you.. you can even try to help some, but they will be too broken to want the help.. 

Chia: ..true..it's just..thinking about it.. I felt like something needs to be done about it.. 

Red: sweetie, eventually a Ink, a Core Frisk, or whoever will come to their rescue, get them out of their hell. Just for Crimson, that was you, Killer, Nightmare, Error. And for the others, it's someone different. They will be okay.. I promise, if I do come upon a abused one, I will do what I can to help.. 

Chia: yeah..you're right.. 

Red kissed her softly, closing his eyes


	35. Smoke

Nightmare was still away, Red was off that day, came back from buying mustard at the store. As he stocked, he saw Ufpaps home, at the table, eating a salad. 

Red: hey, boss. I got a surprise for my sweetheart and my edge lord. Just need Nightmare to come home, wait for a good moment to put it to play..I'm going to ask them to marry me! 

Red had a huge, adorable smile, his red eyelights were shaped like little hearts. 

Ufpaps: Nyeh! That's great, brother! I'm so proud of you! 

Red: thanks!..I just wish dad was here to see it. Unfortunately I keep working on that damn thing. Nothing. 

Ufpaps frowned, put a hand on his head 

Ufpaps: You'll get it one day.. don't give up..

Chia was on a knee, Cynthia in front of her, Chia was trying to teach Cynthia how to tie her shoes. Killerberry was watching, looking down at the process. 

Killerberry: oh! I see now! Okay! 

Cynthia: thank you. I would ask Crimson or Killer, but I couldn't find them 

Chia: oh yeah, I heard they are doing something important. Can't say what tho. 

Killerberry lifted Cynthia with his magic, putting her on his back, which wasn't too high, since they were little kids, the same height. Killerberry ran off, her still on his back, mwehing. 

Chia: apparently he looks cute, acts cute, but he's actually really scary too.. don't want to get on his bad side.. he really likes Cynthia I noticed.. 

Dust: I know. I hate it. But it's whatever. As long as she doesn't cause him to go soft. 

Chia was surprised. Dust was actually talking to her? 

Dust: I still don't like you, human. Or your underfell sans. Your underfell papyrus I like... he's the only reason why I'm talking to you right now.. 

Chia: you have a crush on him? 

Dust: dont..tell..anyone.. consider keeping this secret proof I can trust you. Deal? Keep this promise, I'll change my mind about you. Sound good? 

Chia: I don't tell secrets like that, I promise 

Dust: you better not.. 

Dust walked off, putting up his hood. Chia thought it was cute Dust had a secret crush on ufpaps, hoped things would work out. 

She saw Red, went to him, Red purred, kissed her 

Red: I'm going to our au to work on that machine again. Want to come? I got a good feeling about this one. 

Chia: okay. 

Red took her hand, teleported. They were in the basement at the bro's house in Snowdin. Chia sat in a chair, Red rolled up his sweater sleeves, grabbing a wrench after pulling off the sheet covering the machine. Chia zoned out as Red worked. 

A loud clack sound was heard, the machine made noise 

Red: holy hell..did I actually do it this time!? Let's find out.. 

Red dropped the wrench, typing. Red smoke filled the room as the machine lit up bright. Red eagerly watched. The smoke made Chia cough. Red thought it was a normal reaction to smoke. But what he didn't know, this smoke was toxic for humans, didn't hurt monsters. 

Chia couldn't get herself to stop coughing, she grabbed Red, gently tugging. She tried telling him "Sans, I have to get out of here", but she coughed again, but she tasted..foam. Red turned, he gasped, held her close seeing she was foaming from the mouth, her eyes were violently twitching. 

Red: Chia, Sweetheart!! Fuck! 

He was about to try to turn off the machine, but it overheated, shut down. 

Chia woke up hours later, looking around, she saw Red beside her, holding her hand. She couldn't make out what he was saying at first. He was talking to someone. Her hair was stroked back by a black skeleton hand.. looking abit, a black sans figure, what seemed to be tentacles, a glowing blue eye.. 

Chia: wait, Nightmare? 

Night looked down at her, kissing her forehead 

Chia: is the trip done? 

Night: I had one more day left. I came home early. Red told me about what happened, I hurried here. 

Red: I found out what happened..the smoke is fine to us monsters..I didn't know to humans it's extremely toxic..I'm so sorry..I just wanted you to be one of the first to meet G.. 

Chia: it's okay. 

Red sighed, nuzzled her cheek 

Nightmare: how are you feeling, darling? 

Chia: I feel pretty okay right now. I'm not entirely sure though. Do feel pretty tired, but that's all the time for me. 

Night: Do you think it's safe for her to get up, Red? 

Red: I think so. If something comes up, we will take care of it. Can you stand up, sweetheart?

Chia sat up, but right when she did, a charley horse happened. She swore, staying still 

Chia: Crampcrampcramp 

Red: is it a charley horse? 

Night: a what now? 

Red: a charley horse. We don't have to ever deal with them since we are skeletons. But other types of monster, humans get them. It's when multiple muscles in your leg cramp all at one time. They say it takes a long time for it to go away, and it hurts a lot 

Night: aren't we lucky we are skeletons? 

They stayed until it stopped. Once it stopped, Night lifted her, carrying her. As they walked, he held Red's hand 

Red: besides the scary thing, how was your trip? 

Night: pretty okay. Until Dream stepped in. He's so annoying when he ruins my plans. Can't he be all sunshine and rainbows somewhere else? 

Red: oh, hey, Night. Let me buy diner for everyone else, us three go out tonight. 

Night: I just come home, already a date, hm? 

Red: I have something very important I want to tell you, Chia after diner. 

Chia and Night both looked over at him, Red had a pure smile on. 

Night: sure.. I trust you.. 

Chia: what is it? 

Red: it wouldn't be a surprise if I told ya now. You'll see..


	36. Special place

Red ordered pizza for everyone at the castle, had a cheese, meat lovers, spicy, veggie pizza. One for all their preferences. 

Ufpaps figured the veggie was just for him because he knows Red knows other than pasta related foods, he also loves veggies, salads. As he was closing the lid, a hand stopped it, opening it back up, grabbing a slice. He looked to see it was Dust. 

Ufpaps: you like veggie too? 

Dust just nodded, taking a bite 

Ufpaps: I thought I was the only one that liked to eat healthy. Do you like fruit smoothies? I can make tasty fruit smoothies. 

Dust blushed, nodding. Killer looked over, noticing, he held back his laughs, covering his mouth. Crimson noticed after handing the two kids their food. 

Crimson: what is it? 

Killer: Dude, Dust totally has a thing for Fell Papyrus 

Crimson: oh? 

Ufpaps was getting ingredients ready, Dust helped, silently. When ufpaps finished, he made Dust a cup. 

Ufpaps: there you are! Blood orange smoothie! Enjoy! 

Dust took a sip, his eyes got all big, blushing dark, quickly finishing it. He loved it. He was so happy his crush made something for him. 

Ufpaps: I take it you enjoyed that! Nyeh heh heh! Of course you did! The great and terrible papyrus is an expert at his craft! I'd be honored to make more smoothies for you! 

Dust held back that he wanted to fucking smile so big right now. Ufpaps soon left, Dust quickly went to his room, holding his chest, panting 

Dust: he..he noticed me..and made me something..! Oh my god...! 

Dust sighed, closing his eyes, smiling 

Meanwhile, the three just finished dinner, Red teleported with them to waterfall. 

Night: why did you bring us here? 

Chia: ..don't we normally come here to calm me down if I'm sobbing? I ain't crying right now. I'm all good. 

Red: well, right now, if you do cry, I hope it's for one reason only.. other than coming here to provide comfort, this place has always been really special.. 

Chia: I see why, it's so pretty, peaceful. 

Red inhaled, closing his eyes. 

Red: guys..close your eyes..Night, I want you to take your disguise off..I want to see the real you for this.. 

Night and Chia were dark, but did as asked. When he told them to open their eyes, Red was holding a box, inside were two rings. Both were gold, Chia's had a beautiful red ruby in the shape of a heart. Both were speechless, blushed heavy. 

Red: Chia, Nightmare..I love you so much..yeah at first our meets were rocky, but..I learned to open up..learned to love again.. I want us to be a family..when ready, settle down, have children.. I am so blessed to have you both..I want it to last forever.. you you make me the happiest skel, and marry me? 

Night was frozen, blushing heavy..a tear? Chia had her mouth covered, also blushing heavy, tears in her eyes. 

Chia: y-yes..!   
Night couldn't even speak, just grabbed Red, kissing him deep, he moved so Chia could kiss Red too. Red cried in happiness, gently putting their rings on their fingers. 

Red: I love you guys so much! I'm so happy you said yes! 

Night held them both close to him, holding them both carefully but tightly. He never imagined this would happen. Chia closed her eyes, smiling


	37. Unnatural

Since the three were engaged, Chia knew her family would hate the fact that not only is she getting married to not just one skeleton, but two of them, when they don't like monsters very much. As much as she dreaded it, afraid what would happen, they are her family regardless, they had to know. 

The skels went with her to meet her parents, Night in his disguise. Chia went in, her mom was on her laptop, looking at stuff. 

Chia's mom: it's been so long, I never see you anymore 

Chia: sorry, it's been busy. I have important news.. okay guys, come over, have a seat on the couch.. 

They did so, the mom stared at them, shocked. Chia sat between them. 

Chia: mom, this is Underfell Sans, and this is Nightmare Sans..

Both held her hands, the mom continued to stare, seeing all three were wearing matching engagement rings 

Chia: both of them are my fieoncè.. we are getting married next March.. 

Nightmare cleared his throat before speaking 

Night: I understand this is a shock, believe me, it's a surprise ourselves, but I promise, we love your daughter.. 

Red nodded 

Chia's mom:..wait, so are you marrying Nightmare? 

Chia: Yes, and Red too. All three of us are getting married to eachother.. we are a polymorphic relationship. 

Chia's mom: ..you don't need to jump into marriage just because you don't want to be lonely. And you shouldn't lead them on by marrying both. Don't you think thats...yucky..and slutty..? 

Chia: no..I love them both..I really do.. it's not a bad thing- 

Chia's mom: how would you feel if they liked eachother over-

Red: it's not like that! I love Chia and Nightmare equally! 

Night: as do I with her, Red! We'd never pick favorites like that! 

Red: the three of us are a team! 

Chia's mom: I'm sorry..I don't approve... I can't support this marriage.. I love you, Chia, but I can't support such a inappropriate relationship.. 

Chia: but it's not..! I don't care if they spend time with eachother! I hope they do! They need to connect with eachother too, not just with me..! That's the point of a three person relationship..! 

Chia's mom: okay, I don't want to argue. This relationship is a sin, unnatural..I'm sorry..I cant support it.. 

Chia:...well..frankly..hate to break it to you, but, you don't like anything about me anyway..I love you, but I'm not as helpless, dumb as you believe I am.. 

Red and Night stood, teleported to the castle. Chia was hiding her face to hide that she was in tears. Both of them gently hugged her close. 

Red: it's okay, sweetheart.. 

Night: we don't need that anyway. 

Red: she won't support ya when you're happy, her loss. 

Chia: I'm so sorry..I knew this wouldn't end well.. you guys didn't deserve that..

Night: don't worry about it.. 

Red: we love you, that's all that matters.. 

Both kissed different sides of her cheek. She sniffled. Night removed the disguise, lifting her up, holding her up in his arms, Red rubbed her back. Crimson, seeing and hearing them, he guessed the meeting didn't go well. Dust teleported in, had blood on him, noticing. 

Crimson: I take it meeting her mother didn't go well.

Dust: of course. Humans suck. You okay, boss? 

Night: I'm fine. 

Red took his hand, guiding him to the throne. Night sat, still holding Chia, a tentacle carefully pulled Red on top of his lap too, holding both of them. Crimson kneeled before Night 

Crimson: my boss. We've received a message from Cross. He's ready for your next move. 

Chia, Red got up so he could stand 

Chia: be careful 

Red: if you ever need me for backup, call for me 

Night: I'll be back in the morning. Another all nighter. 

Chia: I understand. Just be careful. 

Night: of course, darling. 

He teleported to Cross' location. There, Cross was tapping his foot. Seeing him arrive, he unfolded his arms, raising a bone brow. 

Cross: what exactly are you doing that makes you late? 

Night: None of your concern. Watch your mouth. 

Cross: whatever. I need you to bring this world's sans to me. 

As long as none of Night's clients targeted Chia, Red, their world, it was no problem. Cross suggested Underfell at one point, but luckily Night managed to convince him out of it, without directly saying why. Only the bad sanses knew of his polymorphic relationship with two people from Underfell, other than Dream, Shattered Dream and his crew. 

Night tracked down the sans, began his work.


	38. Emotional

Red came home from work, went to the room, he noticed Chia laying on the bed on her side. He figured she was taking a nap. He purred, cuddled up next to her, wrapping an arm around her 

Red: you're so cute when ya sleep.. 

Chia: -oh, sorry, I was out of it again. I'm not asleep. 

Red: ..what's wrong? Your voice sounds sad. 

Chia: it's nothing 

Red: Chia, I can tell, your voice changes entirely, your eyes have a certain look when you're sad. Talk to me, sweetheart.. 

Chia: oh, it's fine. Sometimes I just get a little..emotional.. that and I'm still hurt how mom reacted to us three getting married soon. 

Red: I know, sweetheart, but if she is going to be that way, unfortunately not much we can do. If she prefers being selfish over being there for you, that's her fault. 

Chia: yeah..but still.. 

Red: I know..think of it this way..soon we three will become one, as time goes on, we will have beautiful kids.. 

Chia blushed heavy at that part 

Red: if she doesn't want to be there for that, that's her fault. Nightmare and I both love ya.. 

Chia sat up, brushed her tears away with her hand before resting her head on his shoulder. He purred, rubbed her back with the tips of his claws. It felt so nice, you could fall asleep easy. 

That was one reason why she was sad, but it was a list of reasons. Personal reasons. It was just her having self hatred thoughts. She suffered this problem for many years. She didn't talk about it, fearing people would immediately assume she's suicidal, hurting herself when she wasn't. It was something that comes and goes. But the real reason she was sad..something she saw.. 

Chia:..I saw a different version of you, and a different version of Nightmare today... through the orb out of curiosity.. I know they are different people, different story, different stuff going on, but just seeing..someone who looks just like you guys..having sex with someone else.. it hurts.. 

Red:shit.. oh sweetheart.. babygirl.. 

He carefully cradled her in his arms, planting kisses all over her face 

Red: you know that wasn't this us.. I know how bad that must of hurt.. hell, I can imagine, if I saw another you or Nightmare with someone else, I'd be fucking destroyed. 

Chia clutched onto him gently

Chia: Red..I'm scared.. 

Red: don't be.. I'm here..Nightmare is with us.. you're hot as always.. the kid didn't do a genocide run..the bad sanses are comfortable with us now.. everything is alright.. 

Nightmare: what happened?

He just teleported into the room, seeing this sight, he got concerned. 

Red: Night, Chia looked through that orb of yours, saw different versions of us being sexual with other girls.. 

Night frowned, got on the bed himself, held her, but not completely hogging her away from Red. In a way where both were holding her. 

Night: that wasn't me..remember..even if other versions of us look spot on like us, it's not us.. 

Red: I actually am working on surprise to help with that. You'll see. It's a Christmas gift. It's really special. 

Night knew what it was, helped with it. 

Chia: ..it doesn't help my inner demons.. they love to haunt me.. tell me "you're fat, ugly, they deserve better than your disgusting ass", "you can't do anything", "they just feel bad for you", "everyone you love doesn't really like you. It's all just a lie " , "nobody cares what you do. Just stop trying", "everyone would function just fine if you disappeared"..I know it's not true, but..it's a problem I had for so long.. 

Night and Red looked really hurt at those self destructive words. 

Night: ..I really don't like Dream.. but I am going to contact him.. he can help with that.. 

Red: Chia..none of that is true.. don't believe any of that.. look around you, sweetheart.. you really are appreciated, everyone here would be devastated if anything happened to ya.. you know what.. I know what you need..Night, how do ya feel about a date? 

Night: this late? 

Red: she really needs this. 

Night nodded. They all went to a hibachi. That being Red and Night's first time being at one. They sat together, Chia saw they had bobas

Chia: *happy gasp* they have freaking boba.. 

Night: "boba"? 

Chia: you'll see 

They got their drinks, Red got a beer, Night got hot tea, Chia got a mocha boba. The skels stared at her cup 

Red: the hell is that? 

Chia: try it, I love it

Red took a sip, Night stared as a boba went up a straw 

Night: oh god, it looks like goat poop.. 

Red almost laughed out the drink, it was really hard not to, but he managed to stay clean. 

Red:..hm..interesting.. chewy. 

Chia: Night, try it 

Night: I dunno..it looks strange.. 

He took a sip. He actually liked it 

Night: hm. I'm going to have to get that next time. 

After diner, Night teleported the three of them to his special, private, never ending night beach house. It felt so nice, warm, the fluffy sand felt so good, the night was gorgeous. Chia, Red were amused. 

Night: welcome to my favorite place..Dream and I are the only ones who know about this place..it's really special to me.. 

Red: I can see why..so..beautiful.. shit.. 

Night closed his eyes when he put his bare feet in the water. 

Chia took off her shoes, as did Red, the three all stood in the shallow part of the water. 

Night: it feels nice, but it's loaded with salt. It burns if it gets in your eyes. 

They three stayed there, they eventually fell asleep together inside of the house there. Night holding Red, Chia close to him as he snored.


	39. Problems

The time came when Cross finally decided to join the group. He was given a tour by Killer. Red was at work, Chia was asleep. Nightmare was not there, was doing other things. 

Cross:. Hm. This castle is considered "evil"? 

Killer: not the castle itself, just us. 

Cross looked around as Killer continued the tour, giving him information about everything. He still didn't know about the polymorphic relationship or Cynthia. He let out a yawn. 

Cross: anywhere I can sleep? I'm awfully tired. 

Killer: oh yeah, this place has a fuck ton of empty rooms, any empty room you can claim as your own. Let me show you some. 

Meanwhile, Nightmare was with Error, talking to him. Error heard about the engagement. Error glitched up a bit, stared at the king. 

Error: You are going to cause more trouble than we already have. It's bad enough we have to keep your forbidden relationship a secret, we have to tolerate not one, but two humans in the castle.. it's Chia and cynthia that are going to cause things to escalate even worse..you are taking a huge risk.. 

Nightmare: Killer and Crimson are talking about buying a house, raise Cynthia there, still serve me. As for Chia...I'm not sure.. 

Error: Red is one thing, at least he's a monster. But it's Chia..we can't keep her secret forever.. Cross doesn't know about it, he just moved there..you can't expect to keep her secret forever.. 

Nightmare looked off 

Error: look..I know you love her and Red both.. but..I know it may sound selfish to say but.. I think..you should break up with her.. 

Nightmare: No! We all three are getting married soon! How's that fair to her!? 

Error: if you don't do something about it, I will.. things are changing. The group is expanding, most bad sanses are not going to spare her, it doesn't matter how you feel. All they will see is a human is in their lair, they won't hesitate to try to kill her. Dust already tried it once.. you know that.. the group needs you.. but sometimes you have to make sacrifices.. you can keep Red if you want, but Chia has to go.. 

Night teleported away, not wanting to talk about this anymore. Error loudly sighed, shook his head. 

Cross decided on a room, went to set it up. He decided to take a break, went to the kitchen to get a drink. Killerberry was at the table, eating a sandwich, Dust was with him. Cross stared at the child 

Cross: interesting. Didn't think I'd see a child here. 

Killerberry: mwehhehheh! I'm a Underswap Sans, but you can call me Killerberry! Mess with me, I'll cut a bitch! 

Dust: he's mine. I found him, was sent to do a job boss asked, but this guy already beat me to it. There he was, just continuously stabbing a guy, I immediately got attached, he's legally mine now. 

Cross: hm.. is there any tacos in here? 

Dust: nope. But, i can give you Red's number, you can text him, he'll bring you some before coming home. 

Cross: "Red"?..as in a Underfell Sans?..

Dust: yup 

Cross did not look happy about that, closed the fridge. That explains why Nightmare was so hesitant on it. 

Cross: I'm good.. 

Dust noticed Cross leave, feeling he was not happy. 

Dust: ..did the boss not tell him?.. 

Chia just woke up, was headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. She noticed Cross, also figured since he was here, surely he already knew. 

Chia: hello. You new? 

Cross stopped, stared at her... 

Nightmare teleported in, eye closed, unsure what to do.. a scream broke the silence, it pierced the halls.. immediately he bolted.  
When he got there, he saw Horror, Crimson, Killer all trying to move Cross off of Chia..her cheek was bleeding.. 

Nightmare got in front of Chia, pulling her to him, tightly protectively holding her to his chest 

Nightmare: Get away from her! 

Error teleported in, standing behind Night, arms crossed. 

Error: what did I just say..? As long as Chia continues to be here, it's just going to cause problems.. 

Cross: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH CODE I COULD HAVE GOTTEN FROM UNDERFELL!? FOR WHAT!? A GROSS, SMELLY SANS, AND A HUMAN!? ARE YOU FOR REAL!? 

Dust: trust me. We all told him it's a bad idea..but bos- 

Cross: Shut up-! ..You know, the Sans I can live with..but the human... I thought you were the King of Negativity? How did you let yourself become so weak? 

Error: we told him.. 

Nightmare was speechless, was listening, but not saying anything. 

Horror:..honestly..I feel the same.. it's cool we have Crimson now, but yeah, ever since you brought her, you've gotten too soft, it shows...i didn't want to say anything.. is a human really worth our safety, boss? 

Dust:..it's torture..constantly fighting my instincts, boss.. 

With that, Chia couldn't listen anymore. She got up, her face tear stained, didn't look at anyone, sniffled as she walked off.. night wanted to stop her, but Cross sighed, shook his head.. 

Cross: I expected better from you of all people.. 

Night trembled angerly, turned around, shooting them a hateful look before getting up. He teleported to pick Red up from work, tell him everything. Killer, Crimson tried stopping her, but she didn't stop to talk, got away from their grip. 

Killer: god fucking damn it! I hate humans too, but I'm okay with her! Can't they just get over themselves, let her stay!? 

Crimson: not possible..we bad sanses are broken because of humans..nothing will ever change that.. they are never going to get over their trauma of humans.. like how I don't like gasters.. you can't force out their pain.. they are never going to get over their past.. plus..it's dangerous for humans to stay..that's why it was my idea to move out with you, cynthia so we can raise her no problem..same can't be said here.. 

Killer:..it's not fair.. she hasn't done anything..! 

Crimson: doesn't matter.. it can't be helped.. 

Killer:..wait..I have a crazy idea... 

Crimson: and what's that? 

Killer ran, catching up to Chia, skidding to a stop 

Killer: wait! I know a way! That way you can stay, be with boss and Red still, cause no problems! 

Chia: y-you do? 

Killer grabbed her, teleported. Right when they left, Night, Red returned, both searched around to find her, Red calling out her name. 

Crimson: Killer just left with her. 

Red: where did they go? 

Crimson: I don't know. He just said he knew a way to fix the problem, so she can stay here, left. That's all I saw. 

Nightmare:..what does he plan on doing..? 

Red: whatever it is, we got to find them.. 

They both teleported together. 

Killer knocked on a big door. It was another castle. This was a different Nightmare, not their own..This Killer answered it. 

Killer2: Do you have an appointment-..why do you have a human..? 

Killer: I have come to ask your boss for a favor.. 

Killer2:..I'll have to inform him of this-

Nightmare2: no need, I heard. What is this favor you seek? 

Killer: I know it's crazy but, I heard you have potions for many occasions. 

Nightmare2: and why do you want one? Which one are you looking for? 

Killer:.is it possible..to turn this human into..one of us?..a skeleton like us, or any monster in general? 

Killer2 looked weirded out, Nightmare2 just burst out laughing, holding his head. 

Chia: please?..being a human is causing problems, I just want it to stop, be able to keep the peace.. 

Nightmare2 laughed harder, Chia looked off, taking that as a no. 

Nightmare2: That's a request indeed! Never had one like that! That's a hoot! I suppose I can help you..you don't even have to make any agreement with me, I'm more curious myself, so come on in, don't touch anything, don't talk to anyone, follow me.. 

Killer2 held the door open, letting Killer, Chia come in, follow this Nightmare.

Cross heard Red, Night were looking, what Killer was planning. He sighed, went to look himself. He, like them, had trust issues with humans, he didn't think Nightmare would ever have one with him. Even though he thought it was careless keeping her, the least he could do was help. After all, Night did help him after all. 

Nightmare2 grabbed a vile off a shelf, using a tentacle. 

Nightmare2: I actually have one, interestingly enough..human, I'm going to be direct. I too used to be different, the me you see here is from transformation.. I can't revert back to my original self.. this is permanent.. same goes here if you drink this.. are you really willing to give up being a human? 

Chia:...it's dangerous to stay one, it's causing too ma-

Nightmare2: that's not what I asked. Answer my question. 

Chia:..what good is there in being a human anyway?..I hate my body already as it is, humans don't have a long lifespan unlike monsters, I'm useless, I cause problems..if I become a monster..everything will be different.. 

Nightmare2: ..then it is done.. you must drink all of it.. 

Chia nodded as he handed it to her, Killer watched as she took off the lid, was about to drink it..but she hesitated, put the lid back on

Nightmare2: are you having second thoughts? 

Chia:..is it okay if I take it with me?..I need time to think about it more.. 

Nightmare2: I see.. if you change your mind, give it back to me. Don't waste my potions.. 

Chia: alright. Thank you. 

Killer teleported with Chia out of that world, Cross saw them, went over 

Cross: did you do it? 

Killer: not yet.. she's debating.. 

Cross stared at her 

Cross: decide well.. 

Killer: why are you here anyway? You made her feel like shit.. 

Cross: looking for her for boss is the least I can do.. I do advice on going through with it if you really want to stay with us..it's your only option.. either that or you have to cut yourself out of the relationship. 

Killer: that's not fair! 

Cross: if life was fair, I'd still have my au.. she has to make a choice..

He teleported all of them to the castle, Night and Red got informed, they came back, both hugged Chia tight without hurting her 

Nightmare: I will find a solution, darling..I'm sorry this happened.. 

Red planted kisses on her cheeks, nuzzling her. Chia was silent, zoned out.. Cross noticed her expression. Killer looked off. 

Chia: I didn't drink it.. 

Red: Chia, I'm so sorry.. I'll try to be here more often, I promise..I'll protect you..you don't need to change yourself.. 

Chia was silent again

Chia:..or..you guys can break up with me..don't worry about me.. 

Nightmare hissed at that 

Red: Stop that! ...*sigh*..let's just relax.. alright?.we'll work something out, Chia..you don't need to change yourself, we aren't aren't ditching you.. we just need to think..

Eversince that day, Chia only left the room to use the bathroom or to bathe, shower, take medicine..she barely talked, she didn't join everyone at the table, didn't try to interact with anyone. Now that she knew what most of them really thought about her..she thought they were comfortable with her now, that proved otherwise. She was in bed most of the time, she wouldn't eat unless Red, Night, Crimson or Killer brought her something. 

Night, Red tended to her as much as they could, but they couldn't stay all the time. If they weren't there, she'd lay on the bed, hold the vile, blankly stare at it in her hand. 

Cross started to feel bad. Really bad. He had not seen her since that day. As much as he still didn't approve, he went, knocked on the door. 

Chia: ..yeah? 

Cross: can I come in? I just want to talk. 

He waited, giving her time to get up, answer. He heard clicking sounds from her unlocking the door. She opened it, her hair had been growing out some, her bangs got too long again, were in her eyes, her expression looked empty. 

Cross: ..you have every right to hate me- 

Chia: I dont.. trust me.. you just told the truth.. 

Cross: yeah, but at the same time..honestly I spoke through my hurt.. I still standby with humans being here is too dangerous, but I also went overboard with the whole "break up with them" thing. That was just rude. 

Chia:..maybe I should.. I love them both so much, but other than crimson, I don't contribute, I can't provide for the group, me being here causes more harm than good, Night and Red don't deserve to constantly have to worry about me, they already got a lot on their plate. 

Cross: no..Nightmare really cares about you both, I see that..who am I to break it apart just because of my own experiences? Especially when I don't even know you well enough to have such opinions. 

Chia was silent. Cross rubbed the back of his skull, awkward, thinking. 

Cross:..What are you doing right now? 

Chia:..nothing.. just..laying down.. do you want to borrow an anime, movie, game of mine? I don't have much, but I can let you see them.. 

Cross: I don't care.. how about you decide on anything, take it to the living room, we can watch it in there? I don't think Nightmare would appreciate me being in his room. 

Chia:..alright..let me pick something, I'll be there.. 

Cross: I'll be there. 

Red came home from grocery shopping with Night, Night took off his disguise, they went to check on Chia, but saw she wasn't I'm the room. They looked around, saw her, Cross watching Jingle all the Way. 

Cross: *facepalm* he really didn't buy the doll early? Stupid..stupid.. 

Red: hey, you got Chia to hang out in here.

Cross: I still standby my opinions, don't approve, but it was unfair how I responded. 

Red kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her 

Red: I love you, sweetheart.. 

He said to assure her. Nightmare rubbed her back 

Nightmare: we brought your favorite Vietnamese noodles and coffee boba, darling. To help you feel better. 

Chia: thank you..I really do appreciate it..sorry I've been so off..it just..I'm still deciding if I should go through with it or not.. 

Red: chia..we love you for how you are..but..if you go through with it, we will understand, still love you..just don't do it because times are rough.. 

Nightmare: only do it if you really want to..not because of those assholes..

Cross: I'm right here you know? 

Red: you're adorable how you are.. you're so comfortable to cuddle up with.. 

Night: I love your hair, and sometimes it really brings out your eyes 

Red: dude, I fucking adore her eyes! And her freckles! Man! 

Night: the tattoos really suit you too 

Red: you're just all over adorable!..we wish you could see it.. if you drink that potion.. it's completely up to you.. 

Nightmare: whatever you feel you have to do, darling..but don't force yourself into it if you don't want to do it.. 

Chia blushed. With all of that, Cross looked off. Man, he felt like an asshole. He saw it as calling out a problem, fix it before major problems happened. But, seeing, hearing this.. he got up, walked off, spoke to himself

Cross: shit..what I have I done..?


	40. Stress relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has 18+ in it. If you're a minor, you shouldn't read this anyway, my fics aren't targeted towards minors.

Two days later, Chia unfortunately wasn't feeling any better. How could she? As much as she really would rather be excited for the fact she's getting married soon, she couldn't stop thinking about what Error, Dust, Cross, Horror all said. She didn't blame them. It'd be selfish to expect them to just get over their trauma. 

She tried venting to her few friends online, to let weight off her shoulders, but no response. It wasn't their fault. She knew they were busy outside of the web, but at the same time, it didn't help. She felt ignored. She felt like nomatter how nice she was, how hard she tried to keep the peace, it was useless. Red was asleep beside her, had an arm around her, he'd try being there more to help provide her mental support. 

Chia had to use the bathroom, carefully got up. As she walked, she very quietly vented. She stopped when she heard talking..sounded like Dust, Nightmare. 

Nightmare: it's decided, Dust. I can't let Chia continue to hate herself for what she can't help. 

Dust: Boss, seriously, just kick her out, Red can stay, he's fine, but she is going to cause problems for us! More bad sanses want to join, how do you expect them to not instantly try to kill her! 

Nightmare: I won't let it happen.. 

Dust: Boss, I tried it, Cross tried it, it's already happened twice! A human does not belong- 

Nightmare's voice got demonic sounding, his teeth..from looking like the standard sans toothy mouth, turned into terrifyingly sharp teeth, even his eye looked scarier than normal. 

Nightmare: SILENCE, FOOL! NEITHER ARE GETTING KICKED! THEY WILL BE MY HUSBAND AND WIFE AND THAT'S FINAL! YOU CAN BE MAD ALL YOU WANT, ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU, I'LL MAKE "DUST" A WHOLE NEW MEANING! 

Chia: no! Don't do that! Please dont! 

Nightmare turned, seeing her pale in the face, her voice..her soul..he could feel her fear. His face went back to normal as he held out his hand to her, calming himself down 

Nightmare: I wont, darling..I don't really mean it.. 

Dust: he does this stuff all the time, it's nothing new.. 

A tentacle carefully wrapped around her, picking her up, bringing her to Night, setting her down once close, cupping her cheeks 

Nightmare: I want you, Red, fell papyrus to pack up. I'm taking you three somewhere safe, that way you don't need to resort to changing yourself. 

He noticed she was still shaky, pale in the face from his talk with Dust. 

Nightmare: darling..I promise..I'd never hurt Dust..or any of the crew. I just do that to remind them who they work for. I have to do it sometimes. They know that. 

Chia: I know, but still..never seen you looking, sounding that scary before.. scared me.. but then again, it's in your name, so that's a good thing too since you are supposed to be intimidating. 

Nightmare: I'm sorry you saw that, darling.. shit..these times are supposed to be happy for you, but you're depressed, crying alot, and I just scared you.. some protector I am.. 

Chia kissed him 

Red was waken up by Chia, gently tapping him until he woke up. An eye opened 

Red: hm? 

Chia leaned down, kissing him, Red was surprised how sudden this was, but he kissed back, purred, lovingly smiled up at her, Nightmare kissed him after. 

Red: *chuckles* what's up with you two right now? 

Nightmare: Red, Chia is ready.. 

Red: ready?..what do you mean..? 

Chia: you know..bonding.. 

Red was confused for a second, but when he realized what he meant, his face went heavy red, sitting up 

Red: you sure, sweetheart? 

Chia nodded, beet red, holding her arm. Night pulled her in his lap, her back to his chest. Red scooted towards them, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Chia: no wait. Actually..you two should go at eachother first.. I want to watch.. 

Night chuckled, Chia moved over, Night pinned Red down onto the bed, purring. 

Red: heh..well, your highness. What is your plan, huh? 

Night: like you wouldn't know, you and your porn jokes.. 

Red: you suggesting what I think? 

The king chuckled as his tentacles held Red down, one going in his shorts, making Red shudder. 

Red: wait...since you have multiple tentacles there, I want you to play with Chia too.. I want you to.. 

Night: if that's the case..instead of summoning your dick..summon something else.. I want both of you to scream for me..~ 

He had both laying beside eachother, taking off their pants, underwear. Night chuckled, getting a tentacle for each closer.. feeling the slimey, warm tentacle slowly slither inside of them..so deep.. Red and Chia both felt hot, rolling their head to the side, forcing out a moan from both.. the king sat there, smirking. 

Cross opened the door, seeing what was happening. He was shocked. He silently left, face dark purple. Killer saw him, noticing 

Killer: you alright, Cross? 

Cross: Boss was...you know.. the two.. 

Killer:...nice 

Killer said with a smile, chuckled 

Time later, Red, Chia were both asleep, Night holding both close to him, all tucked in, smiling 

Night: I think that's just what we needed. To let all the stress off our shoulders.. that was incredible.. 

Knocking was heard, he groaned, annoyed, not wanting to get up. 

Nightmare: what? 

Cross: apologizies, but a new sans needs your assistance as soon as possible. 

Nightmare grumbled, upset he had to get up, he was so comfty. 

Night: fine..I'll be there..give me abit.. not like I want to cuddle with my soon to be husband and wife or anything.. 

Red, half asleep, opened his eyes half way 

Red: eh..? What's going on..? 

Nightmare kissed his cheek 

Night: I have work for a bit. I'll be back later. 

Red: damn, you're always being pulled away 

Night: I know, but they need me, I have to be there for them. 

Red: true.. true.. love you, sweetheart.. 

Night: love you too, darling. If chia wakes up while I'm still gone, let her know. 

Red: of course.


	41. Moved out

It was the week after the wedding. Nightmare helped Chia, Red, ufpaps in the secret home he knew about, took Chia and Red to before. He felt it'd be much safer for Chia, not just to prevent the other bad sanses from attempting to attack or kill her, but also her mental health as well from the pressure of being guilted into leaving him and Red just for being human. The other bad sanses weren't happy he stayed with a human, but at least she wasn't there in the castle with them anymore. 

The three were outside, laying together on the porch Cato outdoor bed, Red had an arm around both, both had their head on a shoulder of his. 

Ufpap was sitting, reading a text message. He sighed at it. 

Ufpaps: Dust asked me out..he's not happy I turned him down. Don't get me wrong, now, I'm flattered, truly, but he hurt my sister in law, I'm not getting with someone who actively hurts my family. 

Nightmare: *sigh*..Dust is stubborn..he means well, but he can be hard to work with.. that's just how he is.. he has mental problems. His frisk and chara broke him.. 

Red: I understand..the kid traumatized me too.. I wasn't kind to Chia at first.. but I realized how wrong I was, stopped.. but it's not like that for all Sanses.. 

Nightmare: I personally wouldn't know..I don't think I even have a Frisk or Chara.. if I do, never met them..or I did, I just don't recall.. I didn't become who I am because of them.. Dream not protecting me from all the disgusting citizens..that's what created me... I vowed to kill anyone that caused my rebirth..but I didn't have it in me to kill Dream..who would have thought I'd still have a weak side for him? 

Red held him closer, protectively. The king closed his eye. 

Red: if I were there, a lot of people would be dead that day.. 

Night opened an eye, blushing. 

Ufpaps: ..still..I just am not happy how hurt he made her.. if you hurt my family, you hurt me.. 

Chia: papyrus, I know you're mad, but maybe give Dust a chance? He really likes you. 

Ufpaps: after how he treated you, I'd say he doesn't care that much. He knew better. If he really and truly liked me so much, he'd know that'd upset me.. if he really wants me so bad, he needs to apologize to you at least. 

Nightmare: good luck. Like I said, Dust is stubborn. 

Chia:..I just can't help but feel bad for him, the others.. 

Nightmare: trust me, they are fine. I always deal with their shit. 

Red: yeah, I know what ya mean, Chia, but I can't forgive him for contributing to causing you to almost turn yourself into a monster just because you felt pressured into it.. 

Ufpaps: exactly. 

Nightmare: well, he can be mad all he wants, you're my wife, I'm not changing my wife to shut him up. He can just shut up. He should be greatful he still has a roof over his head, a job at all after that shit. Those Sanses really should feel honored all the benefits I give them after all the shit they did. If Chia died because of them, they'd all be dead where they stand.. I had to get her out of there.. 

Chia: I thought they were okay with me by now.. 

Nightmare: don't blame yourself. They are asses. You're safe here.. 

Ufpaps: anyone want some lasagna today? 

Red: sure 

Chia: alright 

Nightmare: I trust you, papyrus. 

Ufpaps got up, went inside to bake. Night looked at Chia

Nightmare: Darling..? How would you feel about children..? 

Red opened his eyes, face red, also looking down at her. 

Chia: ..I want kids.. I'd just need help.. 

Red: of course, sweetheart..I honestly think you'd be a great mom.. 

Chia: ..maybe. I don't know.. I did always want to name my daughter if I had one Marilyn.. only if I say that, I get weird looks, questioned why.. 

Red: I love it 

Nightmare: that's a classic one. You don't really hear ones like that anymore. 

Chia: as for boy names..I always liked Mason or Zane.. I'm weird like that 

Red: no, not at all! Those sound awesome! 

Nightmare: more names you don't hear often. I have no issue with them. 

Chia: so it's okay? 

Nightmare: if that's what you want to go with. We can't get pregnant, you're the one who'd be in pain, carrying them inside of you for almost a whole year. I'd say you should be the one who picks the names unless you want us to. 

Red: that's how I feel about it. Just whenever you're ready, sweetheart..


	42. News

Red came home from work, teleporting in, plopped into bed. Chia wasn't in the room, Nightmare was tending to his crew at the castle, ufpaps was at the gym on the surface of underfell. 

After an hour, Nightmare came back, seeing sleeping, loudly snoring Red. Which wasn't a surprise, knowing Red, how much he slept. Especially with having a job now, he had to change his sleep schedule. 

The black tentacles removed his shoes, coat, putting the shoes aside, hanging up the coat. He went over, rubbing Red's back, hearing soft purrs, even though he was asleep, Red loved his back being rubbed. 

After pulling up the covers for him, Nightmare left the room. He was about to check the mail, but Chia was already standing at the door, holding letters, looking through them. 

Chia: you have 7 things, the other is Red's, who is asleep at the moment 

Night: I know, just left the room. 

Chia: oh, you know what happened today? It really irked me

Night: what? 

Chia: so I forgot to do something today at mom's, we know I forget things easy sometimes. I was accused of faking it, doing it just to get out of doing it. I even told her that's not true, but I was given "you don't forget if it's important to you" 

Night: that shit pisses me off. When she talks to you like you are a little girl, claims you lie about things that you didn't, lashes out at you as an outlet, blames you for things you didn't do, I want to call her out on it. 

Chia: please dont..I understand, don't blame you, but we all know she can't accept criticism, never admits she was wrong, but I can't do conflict. 

Night: and the thing that really gets me. It's funny she says you complain too much. Well, she never really let's you talk. If you try to explain your feelings, she doesn't want to hear it, tells you to stop. She knew you were severely depressed, had an eating disorder, she called you a pig, lazy, basically body shamed you.. I know you love her, but I don't like her. That's abusive. She doesn't understand what she's doing, but it's verbal, mental abuse. 

Chia: good news about the weight thing, I can fit into my old clothes again. Not my bras. My boobs are too big for them. 

Night: and it's visible how much better you are doing now. You have more energy, you are more content, I haven't seen you have intense rib pain in months, you lost so much weight, you are sleeping better. 

Chia: I told her my old job was slowly killing me, she didn't want me to leave. She knew I was unhappy. I felt trapped. She just said "you don't get a job to be happy. You need to grow up" 

Red: but here's the thing about that. You have your own way of showing you can get around, you can take care of yourself. Plus, Nightmare and I try to encourage in ways so you can grow without it causing harm 

Red just woke up, came in, heard the conversation, joined in 

Chia: exactly. 

Night: I don't care she doesn't like us all being together. We are married. She can be mad all she wants, we do plan on having kids together 

Chia: actually about that, guys.. 

Both skels looked at her as she reached in her pocket, pulling out a pregnancy test, showing them. They were silent, Red had tears form in his eyes, Night got on a knee, carefully pulling up Chia's shirt to expose her tummy, giving it a kiss

Red: PAPYRUS! 

Chia: he's not here. At the gym. 

Red teleported, popping up behind ufpaps who was lifting weights 

Red: I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!

Ufpap dropped the weights, screamed 

Ufpaps: SANS! DON'T STARTLE ME WHILE I'M LIFTING WEIGHTS! 

Red: Chia is pregnant, bro! 

Ufpaps: ..she is!? Why didn't you say so! I must gather supplies for the child at once! 

Ufpaps bolted out before Red could say anything else, teleported, off to tell others. 

Cross was just surprised it was even possible for a skeleton monster to get a human pregnant, Dust, Error didn't like it, but all they could do was just let their boss be happy, Killer and Crimson were happy about it, Horror was just amused.. 

Ufgrillby heard, arranged a baby shower for 7 months later 

The news went to Shattered Dream. The evil Blue working for him was the one who informed him. 

SD: oh is that right?..well.. let's see what happens then.. I'm rather curious. My big brother a father is wonderful news... 

His Ink smiled, nodding 

SD: I shall keep watching them. I too shall bring a them a gift to welcome their new arrival.


End file.
